NUPCIAS
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Side-story de la Saga Fenix. Conocereis la boda entre Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: PREPARANDO LA CEREMONIA

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Este es un Side-Story de "La saga fénix" de Eyedragon, concretamente de la parte de la boda de Twilight y Flash. Este fic está pensado únicamente para los lectores de dicha saga, los que no hayan leído _"Los hijos del crepúsculo"_ y su secuela de _"Hermanos de sangre"_, no entenderán este fanfic. El término "nupcias" significa boda.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<br>****PREPARANDO EL CASAMIENTO**

Había pasado algunos días desde que Twilight y Flash anunciaron formalmente su compromiso. Hubo varias dificultades a la hora de preparar la boda. Para empezar se tuvo que decidir dónde celebrar el enlace. Celestia propuso Canterlot dado que la novia era originaria de allí y sus padres también, además Twilight era una princesa, pero al final la futura esposa eligió Ponyville. Por un lado ella y su futuro marido querían vivir en el pueblo, sus hijos había vivido siempre en dicho lugar, y sus mejores amigas residían allí. Eso provocó un escándalo entre las clases elitistas. ¿Una princesa real quería casarse en un pueblo, en vez de una "hermosa ciudad" como Canterlot o Manhattan? Los elitistas y la prensa sensacionalista señalaron a Twilight de ordinaria y vulgar.

También hubo discusión entre Luna y Celestia porque ambas querían oficiar la ceremonia. Twiligh zanjó el asunto eligiendo a su mentora, quien era como una segunda madre para la alicornio morada. Luna se disgustó de no salir elegida, pero para compensarla Sparkle la nombró dama de honor.

El padrino de la novia sería su padre conforme mandaba la tradición. Night Light estaba encantado y esperaba impaciente el día del enlace. A Flash le acompañaría su madre al altar; Twilight hasta la fecha nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su futura suegra, y tenía ganas de verla. A través de algunas cartas Flash había mantenido el contacto con su madre; esta le había rogado varias veces que él y su novia aceptasen usar las alianzas de boda, que en su día usaron los padres del novio. Al contrario que los unicornios y alicornios que se desposaban mediante anillos, los pegasos y terrestres usaban aros o pulseras porque carecían de un cuerno donde colocar ningún anillo.

Este asunto del anillo trajo polémica. Al ser Twilight una princesa alicornio tanto Celestia como Luna, incluso la familia Sparkle y las manes, reconocieron que desposarse mediante pulseras podría traer comentarios negativos de las esferas más altas de Equestria, y también de la prensa sensacionalista. La novia comprendió las dudas de su familia y amigas pero les recordó que su prometido era un pegaso, y si para su futura suegra era importante que su hijo heredase las alianzas de sus padres, ella no podría problema; no se iba a casar con Equestria, se iba a desposar con Flash.

Lo único que lamentaba Twilight era la traición de Cadence. Siendo la alicornio morada todavía una niña, a veces bromeaba con Cadence sobre su boda.

Otro problema fue la elección de las damas de honor. Por tradición lo máxima eran tres y Luna ya había sido elegida como una de ellas, por tanto solo quedaban dos vacantes, las amigas de Twilight eran cinco, lo que significaba que tres se quedarían fuera; hubo mucho follón entre las manes, como cuando se pelearon por aquellos boletos de la Gala de Galope, pero lo de las entradas a la Gala fue un caso más leve, porque lo de los boletos fue algo que duro menos de un día, pero la discusión por quienes serían las damas de honor se prolongo tres días; durante los cuales las manes no pararon de discutir entre ellas y de hacerles la pelota a ambos novios. Twilight acabó desesperada con sus amigas, porque le resultaba duro escoger. Flash quiso darles una lección a las chicas, y convenció a Twilight de ello. Los futuros cónyuges reunieron en la biblioteca a las amigas de Twilight. Sparkle explicó que había decidido que las damas serían Alexis, Skyla y Luna Todas las manes se quedaron boquiabiertas con esta elección; Rarity se mordió el casco de pura rabia al pensar que habían sido remplazadas. Rainbow llegó a preguntar el por qué de dicha elección; Twilight respondió que a Luna ya se lo había ofrecido, Skyla era su sobrina y Alex trabajaba bien con la joven alicornio rosada". Dash no se convenció con esta explicación y con un tono medio en broma medio en serio le dijo a Twilight _"Lo que ocurre, Cerebrito, es que Alexis podría llegar a ser tu nuera. ¿A que sí?" _La alicornio morada contestó que Alex y Nero solo eran amigos pero ninguna de las manes quedó convencida.

Quedaban pendientes ultimar ciertos detalles antes del enlace. Para empezar había que diseñar los trajes de los novios y sus hijos; ocuparse de la recepción y del banquete; organizar el pueblo para la ceremonia, etc. Por petición de ambos novios en la iglesia solo asistirían unos pocos invitados, pero la posterior fiesta de celebración era abierta para todo ponyvillense que quisiese participar. La mayor parte de la nobleza canterlonesa, no fue invitada porque por un lado ellos eran muy elitistas y no se sentirían cómodos en el pueblo, y especialmente porque Twilight y Flash normalmente evitaban la presencia de las altas esferas, salvo casos muy específicos como cuando la alicornio tenía que asistir a determinados eventos; hubo algunas excepciones, se convidó a Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis y a algunos aristócratas de la confianza de Celestia y Luna. A Blueblood obligatoriamente tenían que invitarle puesto que era miembro de la familia real, pero Celestia fue astuta y le dijo al semental que si quería asistir tendría que mediar con un pueblo pequeño, lleno de plebeyos de las clases más bajas, y además tendría que participar en la organización del evento; al príncipe eso de trabajar y de juntarse con la plebe no le gustaba, asique dijo que no iría a la boda.

* * *

><p><strong>5 DÍAS DESPUÉS DE ANUNCIAR EL COMPROMISO<br>**Twilight se encontraba sola en la biblioteca. Flash estaba con su guarnición y los niños entrenando con Shining. A la alicornio se le estaban subiendo los colores mientras leía un polémico artículo del "Canterlot Express".

**BODA REAL PUEBLERINA**

_DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS DE ABURRIDAS PRINCESAS, POR FIN EQUESTRIA TIENE UN ESCANDALO REAL_

_La princesa Twilight Sparkle, quien fue coronada en su día por la princesa Celestia, ha decidido celebrar su boda en plan pueblerino. Sus majestades, las princesas Celestia y Luna, le ofrecieron desposarse en Canterlot, donde según la tradición los miembros de la familia real deben contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo, la princesa Sparkle no muestra ninguna consideración a las tradiciones ni a sus majestades, prefiriendo celebrar su boda en un pueblo pequeño llamado Ponyville. Los habitantes del lugar están encantados con esta decisión, dado que el acto podría dar publicidad a una aldea de campesinos y artesanos._

_Se sabe que la princesa Skyla será una de las damas de honor. La pobre joven princesa y su padre Shining Armor se vieron obligados a abandonar el Imperio de Cristal como consecuencia de la traición de la princesa Cadence. Sin embargo, ambos podían haberse trasladado a Canterlot o a cualquiera de las grandes ciudades equestrianas, pero escogieron Ponyville, sin duda la familia Sparkle posee gustos muy campechanos._

_El novio, Flash Sentry, es un antiguo soldado del conquistado Imperio de Cristal, cuya guarnición ahora reside en Ponyville. Lo curioso del caso es que hace algunos años la traidora princesa My Amore Cadenza se desposo igualmente con otro militar, el citado Shining Armor. Parece ser que últimamente está de moda que las princesas se casen con militares; la princesa Cadence acabó volviéndose loca, esperemos que Sparkle no siga el mismo camino._

_Por el momento Twilight Sparkle no ha querido hacer declaraciones ante ningún medio periodístico de Equestria, otra prueba más del carácter discutible de la nueva princesa, quien ni siguiera es lo suficientemente sociable como para responder ante la prensa. La pregunta ahora es ¿Su majestad, la princesa Celestia, hizo lo correcto al coronar a Twilight Sparkle? No, porque ya hemos visto el carácter ordinario, egoísta y antisociable de la nueva princesa._

_Les iremos informando._

Twilight leyó el periódico y lo quemó. Otros diarios también traían consigo artículos similares. La mayoría eran menos ofensivos que el "Canterlot Express", pero ninguno de ellos hablaba bien del futuro desposamiento. El diario de Ponyville hablaba bien del enlace, pero solo se consumía a nivel local, dado que era pequeño y no podía permitirse ser vendido a nivel nacional; otro caso parecido era el de Appleloosa, su periódico también hablaba bien de Twilight y de su boda, pero eso la novia no lo sabía, porque ese tipo de prensa tampoco se consumía fuera de su localidad. Al contrario que la pequeña prensa de Ponyville y Appleloosa, los grandes periódicos de Canterlot, Manhattan, Cloudsdale, Los Pegasus y otras ciudades hacían comentarios ofensivos contra el futuro enlace matrimonial, siendo el diario de la capital de Equestria el más ofensivo.

Twilight estuvo disgustada todo día debido a las críticas. Su familia y amigos se mantuvieron muy cerca de ella. Skyla hablo a solas con su tía, mencionándola que pese a las tonterías de los periódicos, ella estaba encantada de residir en Ponyville y ser dama de honor.

Pasaron dos días desde la publicación de aquella noticia del "Canterlot Express". Aun se mantenía el ataque periodístico. Celestia, Luna y Twilight dieron juntas una rueda de prensa en Canterlot para tratar de explicar ciertas cosas y acallar a los medios informativos.

Shining Armor estaba inquieto. Hacía varios días que Hera no había vuelto a atacar, que raro, algo estaba planeando aquella tirana.

**EN OLIMPIA  
><strong>Hera estaba sentada en su trono cuando Cadence se presentó ante ella. La alicornio rosa hizo una reverencia.

—Hola, hija. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Madre, dentro de poco será la boda de Twilight Sparkle.

—Sí, así es. La muy boba se casa con un pegaso inútil.

—He pensado en acudir para reírnos un poco.

—¿Acudir? ¿Quieres que asistamos juntas al evento? O estás loca o algo tramas. Explícate.

—No hay necesidad de ir juntas. Sería deshonroso para usted acudir a dicha celebración, pero puedo ir sola para echarles a perder la fiesta.

—¿Pretendes matarlos durante el convite?

—No quiero matar a nadie todavía, madre; salvo que tú lo ordenes. Por ahora prefiero hacerles sufrir.

—Entiendo. Je, je, je. Mi traviesa y querida hija. Hazlo si quieres, tienes mi permiso.

—Gracias, madre.

—¿Qué planes tienes para la inútil de tu hija?

—Solo veo dos opciones. Una, que ella se pase a nuestro lado; y dos, matarla. Si nos jurase lealtad quizás podría servir para algo, tal vez como soldado raso a nuestro servicio.

—Te entiendo, hija; pero ella no aceptará y lo sabes.

—Entonces habrá que deshacerse de ella.

Había pasado una semana desde que las tres princesas tuvieron aquella rueda de prensa. Eran las 18:00. Twilight, Flash, Draco y Nero se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando llamaron a la puerta, Sparkle abrió. Se presentó una unicornio de lomo color crema tirando a rosado, crines amarillo claro y ojos marrón tipo miel; su cutie mark era una máquina de coser.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea?

—Buenas tardes, alteza. ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

—Pase.

—Gracias—respondió la recién llegada entrando en la casa.

La visitante saludó cortésmente a Flash y a los niños, incluso alabó la decoración de la vivienda, pero todos se preguntaban el por qué de su visita. Twilight fue la primera en abordarla.

—Disculpe. Aun no nos ha dicho su nombre ni tampoco a qué ha venido.

—Perdón, alteza, estaba distraída. Iré al grano. Mi nombre es Donatella Versace, pero llámenme solo Versace para abreviar…

—¿Versace? Un segundo… He oído hablar de usted, es la principal diseñadora de moda de Canterlot—intervino Flash.

—Así es, señor. Estoy aquí para ofrecerles mis servicios, con su permiso me encargaré de diseñar sus trajes de novios y la ropa de los jóvenes príncipes—contestó Donatella mirando a Draco y Nero.

—Un momento. ¿De Canterlot? Tiene usted mucha cara. Esa ciudad ofendió a mi madre ¿Y ahora quiere usted que la contratemos?

—Supongo que el príncipe Draco se refiere a cierto artículo periodístico. Les seré sincera, he leído esa noticia pero no me la tomo en serio. Todo el que este en mi profesión ha tenido que mediar con los medios informativos en alguna ocasión. Por favor, no me juzguen por un artículo que yo no he escrito ni publicado.

—Menudo sermón. Yo digo que a esta tía la echemos de aquí, mamá.

—Draco, ya basta. Iros tú y tu hermano a vuestra habitación.

—Pero mami…

—Ya habéis oído a vuestra madre. Iros a vuestro cuarto.

—…

—Sí, papá—respondió Nero arrastrando a su hermano al dormitorio.

En las últimas semanas Draco apenas hablaba; las pocas veces que lo hacía solían ser frases cortas y apenas audibles, en otras ocasiones era para quejarse de algo. Desde la trágica muerte de Spike el joven príncipe no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Princesa Sparkle, si me permite mostrarle alguno de mis diseños…—volvió a hablar la visitante sacando una carpeta—Puedo diseñar ropa para ustedes dos, sus hijos y las damas de honor. En un mes lo tendré todo listo.

—Señorita Versace, es usted muy amable pero…—Twilight no pudo terminar la frase porque de nuevo llamaron a la puerta; esta vez abrió Flash. Se presentó un pegaso de color gris, crines plateadas de un color ligeramente parecido al cabello de Trixie pero un poco más oscuro, sus ojos eran azul claro; su cutie mark era un ovillo de lana.

El nuevo visitante se saludo educadamente a ambas altezas, argumento que le gustaba la casa y se presentó como Paul Gaultier, pero cuando vio a Versace dio un bufido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Paul?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, roba clientes.

—Siento decírtelo, pero la princesa Sparkle acaba de contratar mis servicios.

—Disculpe, señorita Versace, pero no la contratado.

—Bueno… falta el contrato y demás detalles, pero estamos de acuerdo en que sea yo quien os vista para la boda. ¿O no?

—¿Quieren escucharme los dos? La cuestión es…

—Alteza, si aun no hay nada firmado; entonces elíjanme a mí. Nada mejor que la moda de Cloudsdale para que luzcáis esplendida. Señor Flash Sentry, usted es un pegaso. ¿No quiere vestirse con los diseños de una de las mayores y más antiguas ciudades de su raza?

—…—el pobre Flash se quedo confundido, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Ah. Cuanto follón. Escúchenme ustedes dos. Intento decirles que…—comenzó Twilight siendo interrumpida de nuevo por la puerta. Flash fue a abrir.

_«Como sea un tercer modista me volveré loca»_ pensó Twilight.

La alicornio morada se equivoco, no era un solo modista, eran unos doce y de ambos sexos. Todos ellos procedentes de varias ciudades equestrianas, algunos eran de Canterlot y Cloudsdale al igual que los dos primeros en llegar. Todos ellos hablaban a la vez, haciéndoles la pelota a los novios y discutiendo entre todos por ser el elegido para diseñar la ropa de la boda.

—Alteza y señor Flash, no escuchen a esos liantes de Canterlot. Mi boutique de Manhattan es la mejor de Equestria, y nadie mejor que yo en relación calidad-precio.

—Mentira. Eres un usurero. Tus diseños dan grima. Mi boutique de Mustangia es la mejor elección.

—Retira eso.

—Por favor, señores. No escuchen a estos payasos. Todos sabemos que en cuestión de modas, Los Pegasus es la mejor ciudad. Somos los que más modistas han producido en Equestria.

—Falso. La ciudad de Los Pegasus es un nido de casinos y jugadores. Ellos no entienden nada de moda.

—Por favor, eso es un tópico.

—Todos os equivocáis. El más capacitado soy…

—YO, POR SUPUESTO—gritaron todos a la vez.

—Mi ciudad, Trottingham, y yo somos los más indicados.

—¿Trottingham? ¿Es una broma? Mi ciudad, Hoofington, es la mejor para vestir a los novios.

—Acaparadores. Fui la primera en llegar y me queréis quitar el trabajo—se quejó Versace.

—¿Qué importa que llegases la primera? Los príncipes me iban a contratar a mí. ¿Verdad, altezas?—intervino Gaultier.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállense!—gritó Twilight haciendo que lentamente todos enmudeciesen y la prestasen atención.

—Esta es mi casa, estamos hablando de mi boda y seré yo quien decida. ¿Está claro? Y ya he elegido.

Todos estaban cada vez más nerviosos por saber quién sería el seleccionado.

—Si desde el principio me hubiesen dejado hablar, les hubiera dicho que ya había contratado los servicios de una diseñadora, mi amiga Rarity Bell.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

—¿Quién?

—¿Esa quién es?

—¿Se trata de alguna modista extranjera?

—Su nombre me suena pero no caigo.

Twilight rodo los ojos.

—Rarity Bell es una intima amiga mía. Trabaja aquí, en Ponyville.

—¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!—se extrañaron todos.

—¿Es una broma, princesa?

—¿Quiere reemplazarnos a todos por una vulgar pueblerina?

—¿Quiere sustituirnos por una novata?

—Esto es un escáldalo.

—Es una vergüenza.

Con excepción de Gaultier y Versace, quienes se mostraron decepcionados pero mantuvieron las formas, todos los diseñadores se pusieron a protestar y a pronunciar insultos contra Rarity; lo cual resultaba ofensivo y absurdo porque la aludida no estaba presente para defenderse ni para ser testigos de tales ofensas. Gaultier pidió calma, argumentando que no se hablase de ese modo de la señorita Bell porque era una colega de la profesión; Versace le dio la razón a Gaultier lo que hizo que los insultos pasasen de Rarity a sus dos defensores. Twilight ya no pudo más y les ordenó a todos que se fuesen, advirtiéndoles que ni se les atreviese acercarse a Rarity; Flash amenazó con llamar a la guardia si aquellos diseñadores no se marchaban por sus propios cascos. Sin embargo, Versace y Gaultier se quedaron por petición de la alicornio lila.

Cuando todos se marcharon Sparkle se dirigió a los dos primeros diseñadores.

—Les agradezco que al menos ustedes dos no hayan hablado mal de mi amiga, e incluso la defendiesen.

—No fue nada, princesa. Esa gente no es mala, en serio, pero les cuestas aceptar un _no_ por respuesta—intervino Versace.

—Os vamos a dejar una tarjeta de visita. Esta vez no ha podido ser pero quizás en otra ocasión queráis contratar nuestros servicios—platicó Gaultier entregándole a Flash dos tarjetas, una de su colega y otra suya.

—Señores, ¿Creen que sus colegas molestaran a la señorita Rarity?—interrogó Flash a los dos modistas.

—No lo creo. Como ha dicho Versace, esa gente no es tan mala. Son unos pelmazos y gruñen un poco, pero de ahí no pasan—respondió Paul y la otra diseñadora asintió.

Ambos diseñadores se marcharon pero justo antes de irse, y para sorpresa de ambos, Twilight les invitó a la boda. Los convidados al principio se sintieron confusos pero aceptaron agradecidos. Cuando ambos finalmente se marcharon Flash se dirigió a su futura esposa.

—Me sorprendiste. No esperaba que les invitases.

—Así podrán conocer a Rarity, seguro que a ella le gustara juntarse con gente de la moda. Además me han caído bien.

De pronto aparecieron Draco y Nero.

—¿Ya se han ido esa… señora?—se quejó Draco.

—Sí, pero vendrá a la boda por invitación directa de mamá—respondió Flash.

—Si es lo que quiere mamá, por mí está bien—comentó Nero.

Draco no dijo nada. Solamente dirigió una dura mirada a su madre.

—Bueno… Queremos merendar—pidió Nero.

—Vale, os preparare unos sándwiches—se ofreció Twilight. Los tres sementales se miraron entre ellos y dieron a la vez un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No os parece buena idea?—protestó la yegua.

—Mamá, tú, es decir nosotros…. Bueno… ya sabes…—murmuró Nero nervioso. Recordando que la última vez que su madre hizo un sándwich, éste acabó completamente quemado.

—Cariño, me llevaré a los chicos Sugarcube Corner, así tendrás tiempo para ti—se ofreció Flash.

—De acuerdo, como queráis—se resigno Twilight viendo a continuación como todos se marchaban.

Seguidamente Twilight comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo, alrededor del piso de la biblioteca.

—Estoy harta; harta, hartaaa. Siempre critican lo que cocino. ¿Ahora tampoco quieren que haga sándwiches? Pues ya verán les demostrare quien soy—chilló la yegua, quien tenía mucho estrés acumulado; primero había tenido que soportar que aquellos modistas impresentables insultasen a su amiga, y después su propia familia la criticaba sus habilidades culinarias.

_«Aunque sea temprano voy a preparar la cena por adelantado. Haré una exquisitez y todos tendrán que reconocer que soy una buena cocinera»_ pensó la poni morada mientras cogía un libro de recetas de cocina.

_«Mmm. Esto tiene buen aspecto "canelones de verduras". Los hizó Flash el mes pasado. Vale, creo que tengo todos los ingredientes. No debe ser tan difícil» _pensó Twilight.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR  
><strong>Los canelones son un tipo de pasta con forma cilíndrica que pueden ser rellenados de diversos alimentos, los más frecuentes son los rellenos de carne, pero también los hay vegetarianos. Para una mayor descripción busquen "canelones vegetarianos" en google-imágenes. La receta esta sacada de www/paravegetarianos/com. Soy consciente de que todo este inciso afecta al ritmo de la lectura, pero no sería la primera vez que me han preguntado por el nombre de una comida.

**Ingredientes:  
><strong>-1 paquete de canelones.

-1 atado de acelgas.

-2 cebollas.

-1/4 taza de agua.

-2 cucharadas de fécula de maíz.

-Salsa bechamel vegana.

-Salsa de tomate.

**Preparación:  
><strong>-Hervir los paquetes de canelones y apartar. Lavar y cortar las acelgas. Cortar las cebollas en tiras finas.

-Rehogar las acelgas con las cebollas, en una cacerola a fuego lento, hasta que el relleno quede medio cocido. Agregar el agua y la fécula de maíz. El relleno debe quedar espeso.

-Rellenar los panqueques _(la masa de los canelones)_ que habremos preparado con anterioridad.

-Verter encima la salsa bechamel vegana y la salsa de tomate. Hornear.

-Servir calientes.

Twilight comenzó a cocinar, o al menos lo intentó. El agua hervida le cayó encima calcinándola. De la impresión comenzó a correr por la cocina como una loca, tirando todas las verduras al suelo, el cuchillo de cortar las acelgas y las cebollas dio un bote, pasando muy cerca del cuello de la yegua, afortunadamente no le hizo ninguna herida pero se llevó parte de su melena, al tiempo que ella gritaba _"Mi pelo, nooo"_. Después de semejante griterío Sparkle pareció tranquilizarse, al ver semejante desastre suspiró, limpio la cocina y lo volvió a intentar por segunda vez; en esta ocasión no hubo accidentes pero sí problemas de preparación. La pasta que tenía que hervir 9 minutos, hirvió solo 3 quedando muy cruda, la poni la metió otra vez en el agua, pero se distrajo y a los tres minutos se le sumaron 15, dando un total de 18 minutos y quedándose la pasta demasiado blanca; las cebollas y las acelgas que tenían que cortase en finas tiras resultaron demasiado gruesas para el relleno. Twilight no entendió qué era eso de _rehogar, _tuvo que buscarlo en un diccionario, pero el glosario solo explicaba la definición general y no cómo aplicarla, de modo que el rehogado quedo completamente quemado.

Twilight pareció rendirse y se sento de rodillas en el suelo, mirando unas verduras quemadas y una pasta más blanda que un flan. La pobre yegua dio un suspiro de frustración.

_«¿Por qué? ¿Qué hecho mal? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando cocino? Debí prestar más atención cuando Spike intentaba enseñarme a cocinar. Ah. Spike… se te echa tanto de menos y no solo por tus comidas»_ pensó la yegua llena de nostalgia. En ese momento Twilight se puso a rememorar algunos de sus momentos relacionados con el dragón.

_**FLASHBACKS  
><strong>__Dos años antes del nacimiento de Draco y Nero vemos a Twilight y Spike en la cocina de la casa-biblioteca. El dragón intentaba enseñarle a cocinar a la yegua, pero esta última no parecía ser una alumna muy dotada para la cocina._

—_Vamos, Twilight. Piensa que esto es todo un proceso, una cadena. Basta con seguir meticulosamente los pasos._

—_Siempre se me quema algo._

—_Porque o bien pones el fuego muy fuerte, o lo dejas durante demasiado tiempo. Hay que medir. Mira, usa mi cronometro._

El flashback cambia y ahora vemos en la cocina a Spike, Twilight y los dos gemelos con tan solo tres meses.

—_No. Otra vez no—dijo la poni intentando hacer por segunda vez una tortilla de patatas, pero esta estaba medio quemada y tenía demasiado huevo._

—_Como diríais Celestia y tú, habrá que intentarlo más veces hasta conseguirlo—respondió el dragón tratando de animar a la alicornio morada._

_**FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**_

—Intentarlo más veces… sí. Él tenía razón. He dicho que lo hago y lo haré, aunque me llevé toda una semana o más—afirmó la yegua yendo al salón y buscando el antiguo cronometro de Spike, aun lo conservaba al igual que la mayor parte de sus cosas.

De pronto la yegua vio una foto del joven dragón. La alicornio tomo la foto, quedándose parada un momento mientras la contemplaba, al tiempo que decía _"Incluso ahora me sigues ayudando, no sé qué decir, solo… gracias, gracias por todo, querido Spike"_.La poni guardó cuidadosamente la foto y cogió el cronometro, después regreso a la cocina. Afortunadamente, aunque el primer paquete de pasta se había echado a perder aun quedaba otro, además sobraban algunas verduras. Había bastantes ingredientes para un tercer intento, pero no para un cuarto hasta que no se hiciese la compra.

Esta vez Twilight cogió el recetario y se puso a estudiar la preparación durante más de media hora; después tomo otro libro que explicaba cómo hacer el rehogado. Cuando la yegua creyó haber memorizado todo aquel contenido se enfrentó de nuevo a la cocina. Esta vez salieron bien las cosas; el cronometro permitió un buen control del tiempo, y las lecciones aprendidas más el recuerdo de Spike, quien había actuado de inspiración, dieron lugar a unas verduras bien troceadas y una pasta correctamente cocida y rellena. Finalmente quedaron unos buenos canelones de verduras.

—Aaaah. Al fin—suspiro Twilight aliviada—Bueno… ahora toca recoger toda la cocina.

Pasaron diez minutos desde que la alicornio morada termino de hacer la cena y limpiar la cocina. Flash y los niños no habían vuelto aun, al parecer se habían entretenido. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, se presento una pegaso de lomo igual al de flash, crines negras, ojos verdes y una cutie mark en forma de vestido.

**EN LA PASTELERIA  
><strong>Flash, Nero y Draco se encontraron con Apple Bloom, Scotaloo, Sweetie Belle y Alexis. También estaban presentes Rainbow y Applejack. La pegaso cian y la poni vaquera estaban sentadas solas en una mesa, una frente a la otra. Cada una tenía un cuenco de pepinillos picantes a su lado.

Los dos gemelos se juntaron con las cuatro niñas. Flash se acercó a la terrestre rosada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pinkie?

—Rainbow y Applejack se han apostado a ver quién come más pepinillos picantes. Si gana Applejack, Rainbow tendrá que ayudarle en la granja durante una semana.

—¿Y si gana Rainbow?

—Pues…—la poni rosa cuchilleó al oído del pegaso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ji, ji, ji. Espero que Applejack pierda.

—¡Pinkie!

—Ji, ji, ji. Lo siento pero sería muy divertido.

Ambas contrincantes comenzaron la competición. Los cuatro primeros pepinillos se los comieron con relativo esfuerzo; a partir del quinto se empezó a complicar la competencia. Llego un momento en que ambas ya habían comido más de doce pepinillos y sin beber agua. La señora Cake tuvo miedo de que tanto picante sentase mal a las chicas, les pidió que declarasen un empate pero las rivales no cedieron.

—¿Te… rindes?

—Nop… Ríndete… tú.

El pepinillo 15 hizo que ambas contrincantes tuviesen muy mal aspecto.

—Chicas, por favor. El picante no solo afecta a la lengua también es indigesto. No sigan—pidió la señora Cake.

—Ah, ah, ah. Que… esa pegaso… abandone.

—Nun…ca.

Ambas llegaron a 20 pepinillos, pero Dash pudo con uno más mientras que Applejack no pudo con su pepinillo 21.

— Ah, ah, ah. Sí. He… gana…do.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah—la poni vaquera vomitó y al poco lo hizo Rainbow.

—¿Lo ven, niños? Esto es lo que pasa cuando se hace el tonto—comentó la señora Cake a los seis menores.

—No pienso fregar algo que habéis ensuciado vosotras. Limpiareis este estropicio entre las dos—respondió el señor Cake dándoles unas fregonas a las contrincantes. La señora Cake protestó por la aptitud de su esposo pero para su sorpresa las chicas tomaron las fregonas.

—He ganado, vaquera. Ya sabes lo que te toca—platicó la pegaso limpiando su parte.

—Ya sé, si fueses una buena ganadora me perdonarías la apuesta.

—Pero quiero cobrártela. Tendrás que pasearte por el pueblo durante toda esta semana, llevando un smoking de tu hermano.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
><strong>Twilight miró a la visitante, por su marca de belleza pensó que era otra modista.

—Buenas tardes. Ya les dije a sus colegas que ya he contratado a alguien.

—… Perdone pero no la entiendo. ¿Usted es la princesa Sparkle?

—Sí, señora.

—Encantada, alteza—respondió la visitante haciendo una reverencia, ambas yeguas seguían en la puerta.

—Pase por favor.

—Gracias.

La recién llegada entró en el interior, se quedó extrañada al contemplar la casa. Aquel lugar no parecía una vivienda, se asemejaba más a una biblioteca. Además ¿Por qué la princesa la había abierto la puerta ella misma? ¿Dónde estaba el servicio? Twilight indicó a aquella señora que la siguiese a la cocina, allí ambas tomaron asiento.

—¿Le apetece tomar algo? ¿Café o té?

—Bueno… si hay algo hecho.

—Café aun queda. No hay té hecho pero puedo preparar un poco.

—Por mí mejor un café. Si quiere puedo servirlo yo—contestó la recién llegada.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo misma, gracias.

Twilight sirvió dos tazas de café, usó un hechizo para calentar su contenido, a continuación sirvió una a su visitante y se tomó la otra.

—¿A qué ha venido?

—Buscaba a Flash. Oí rumores de que se iba a casar y quería felicitarle.

—Por su aspecto es usted una cristalina. ¿De qué conoce a Flash? Él ahora no está, se fue a merendar fuera con los chicos—comentó la alicornio dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Le conozco de…

_«Mmm. Estamos las dos a solas. Buena ocasión para ver qué tipo de persona es esta chica»_ pensó la pegaso.

—Perdón, no me he presentado, alteza. Me llamó Rina y soy la tía de Flash.

—¿En serio? No sabía que él tuviese una tía.

—¿No sabíais de mí? ¿Él no os habló de mí, princesa?

— Por favor, llámeme solo Twilight.

—De acuerdo, Twilight, pero… ¿En serio, no sabías de mí?

—No.

_«Mmm. Tendré que regañar a ese chico. Mira que no hablarle a su novia de una servidora…»_

—¿No tenéis a alguien que se ocupe de la casa? ¿Algún criado o doncella?

—No. Flash y yo nos repartimos las tareas; para ser honesta él es mejor que yo con las faenas domésticas, especialmente como cocinero.

—Su madre siempre le enseñó a tratar correctamente a las yeguas. Ella apoyó desde el principio la vocación militar de su hijo, pero también le enseñó cómo llevar una casa; igualmente fue exigente con los estudios del semental. No obstante tenía entendido que la realeza se rodeaba de muchos sirvientes.

—En comparación con la mayor parte de la aristocracia una servidora prefiere una vida más sencilla y austera. Ah. Una vez tuve al mejor ayudante y amigo que podría desear. Un joven dragón que era como un hijo para mí. Me lo arrebataron. Fue asesinado por Hera.

—Recuerdo que Flash me comentó algo de eso en sus cartas.

—Ya no tardaran mucho en venir él y los chicos. Se han demorado un poco, seguramente se habrán entretenido con Pinkie Pie o con alguien.

—Mejor estar a solas. Perdona mi curiosidad pero… es que… no termino de comprenderos. Sois una princesa; pero resulta que vivís en un pueblo y en una biblioteca, cuando podríais residir en Canterlot. Además ¿Por qué os habéis enamorado de Flash? Si él fuese un unicornio de buena posición social lo entendería, pero tratándose de un pegaso de clase media… ¿Sabéis que su madre, o sea mi hermana, trabaja como vendedora de artículos para yeguas? A veces una servidora le ayuda con la contabilidad de las ventas.

A Twilight empezaban a molestarla los comentarios de la pegaso.

—¿Has dicho que te llamabas Rina?

—Sí.

—Bien. Pues escúchame atentamente, Rina. En primer lugar yo nací como una unicornio plebeya; fui coronada después de estar toda una vida estudiando, y no pedí ser alicornio, me transformó Celestia porque creyó que estaba preparada, aparte de que le dio la gana, ni siguiera me consultó pero no entremos en eso. En segundo lugar, soy canterlonesa de nacimiento pero es en Ponyville donde he logrado tener amigas y una vida estable; esta biblioteca permite al pueblo culturizarse y a mí continuar con mis estudios de magia, porque aunque formalmente me gradué hace tiempo, siempre estoy dispuesta a seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas. En tercer lugar y principal, no eres quien para cuestionar mis sentimientos por Flash; me da igual si él es un pegaso, me es indiferente si su familia es rica o no. ¿Crees que yo me juntaría con alguien por su posición o su dinero? ¿Me crees tan materialista? ¿O piensas que soy una buscona? Pues no, no soy nada de eso. Amo a Flash porque es el único que me hace sentir una yegua completa en todos los niveles; es dulce, cariñoso, siempre puedo contar con él… Nunca he conocido a alguien tan maravilloso, y ahora te agradecería que te marchases, no tengo por qué darte tantas explicaciones. Si quieres puedes venir a la boda pero ahora vete.

—… ¿Te he ofendido?

—Sí. ¡Muchísimo!

—Lo siento pero supongo que lo entenderás.

—¿Qué he de entender?

—Quería saber si realmente estás enamorada de él. Veo que sí. Si lo Flash fuese un simple calentón no hubieses reaccionado así. Si te sientes tan ofendida es porque realmente lo amas.

—…

—Bien. Me voy. Lamento haberte molestado, te pido perdón.

En ese momento se oyeron voces en el recibidor.

—_Twilight, cariño. ¿Dónde estás?_

La alicornio contestó que estaba en la cocina y que tenían visita. Flash se quedó asombrado cuando vio a la yegua pegaso.

—¡Mamá!—exclamo el semental abrazando a su madre.

—¿Mamá?—se extrañó Twilight.

La pegaso se separó de su hijo y miró a la alicornio.

—Lo siento, Twilight. No te dije toda la verdad. Mi nombre es Lina y no Rina; no soy la tía de Flash sino su madre. Aunque lo de la venta de artículos para yeguas es cierto; como también lo es que quería asegurarme de que mi hijo escogiese una buena poni.

—Perdón, me he perdido. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, mamá?

Lina y Twilight le explicaron su primer encuentro a Flash. El semental se terminó riendo.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿De verdad dijiste todo eso, mami? ¿Dijiste que eras mi tía y te llamabas Rina? Ja, ja, ja. Que mala eres.

—No voy a confiar en alguien solo porque es una alicornio, eso sería basarse en estereotipos. Decidí mentir un poquito para asegurarme de que me hubiese tocado una buena nuera. Sinceramente no podrías haber escogido mejor. Lo siento, Twilight.

—Siempre me has enseñado a tratar correctamente a las yeguas. No entiendo el por qué de todo este teatro.

—Cuando se es madre se debe velar por los hijos aunque ya sean adultos.

—…

—Tu madre tiene razón, Flash—respondió Twilight asombrando al semental—si los chicos fuesen mayores y quisiesen casarse, yo también me preocuparía de su elección. Como madre entiendo perfectamente la conducta de Lina. Creo que me ha tocado un buen marido y una buena suegra. Un momento. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—En la pastelería nos encontramos a Apple Bloom y sus amigas junto con Alexis. Los niños estuvieron merendando y luego se fueron a jugar. Yo me junté con Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow que igualmente estaban allí y me entretuve.

Seguidamente Flash contó la apuesta entre la pegaso cian y la poni vaquera.

Lina se quedó en casa de Twilight; entregandole a su futura nueva dos pulseras plateadas que serían empleadas durante el casamiento, la alicornio las aceptó de buen grado, agradeciendo el gesto. Seguidamente La pegaso conoció primero a sus nietos y al día siguiente su futura nuera le presento a las manes. Pinkie insistió en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Lina, la cual se quedaría en el pueblo hasta después de la boda.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores.<p>

Espero que les gustase el capítulo. Hubo algunas cosas que tuve que devatirlas con Eyedragon.

**FUENTES ORIGINARIAS DE EYEDRAGON  
><strong>Tuve dos grandes dudas a la hora de escribir este fanfic. Consulte previamente con Eyedragon.

1ª. Para empezar no sabía si meter a los padres de Flash porque no aparecían en la saga fénix. Eye me explicó que a Lina se la nombraba en un capítulo de _"Los hijos del crepúsculo"_, y que el padre de Flash murió antes de que naciese su hijo.

El OC de Lina está diseñado directamente por Eyedragon, al igual que el hecho de que la pegaso vende artículos para yeguas, aunque Eye no me especificó qué tipo de artículos.

También procede de Eyedragon la explicación de que el padre de Flash murió en un accidente antes de que naciese su hijo, así como que Lina siempre le enseñó a su hijo a tratar correctamente a las yeguas.

Lo de que Lina mintiese sobre su identidad me lo invente sobre la marcha. Eso no estaba pensado de antemano.

2ª. ¿La traición de Cadence se produjo antes o después de la boda? Eyedragon respondió que fue antes y que por tanto Cadence no asistió al casamiento, pero debatí con él la posibilidad de que la alicornio rosada se presentase con la intención de hacer algo malo. Cadence hará alguna de las suyas, ya vimos su dialogo con Hera; envié previamente dicho dialogo a Eye.

El resto de este fic me lo inventé pero tratando de ser coherente con la historia original de "La Saga Fenix".

**EL CASO DE SPIKE  
><strong>Se supone que no iba a salir dado que está muerto. Sin embargo, es mi personaje favorito. Quise buscar la manera de meterlo en el capítulo y los recuerdos de Twilight me dieron la solución.

**LOS MODISTAS  
><strong>La mayoría de los diseñadores no tienen OC salvo los dos principales. Donatella Versace y Paul Gaultier son diseñadores europeos. Búsquenlos en Google. El nombre completo de él es Jean Paul Gaultier; el Jean lo omití porque el nombre era muy largo.

**LA PRENSA  
><strong>Fue para meter acidez. Ya saben que a veces meto algún artículo periodístico de prensa rosa, para criticar el sensacionalismo.

**LAS PULSERAS**  
>Oficialmente la única boda que aparece en la serie de televisión, es el casamiento entre Cadence y Shining Armor; ambos se desposan mediante anillos colocados en sus cuernos. En "Hermanos de sangre" vimos la misma escena de los anillos, empleados en la boda de Shining y Trixie pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los novios no tienen cuernos? ¿Cómo lo hace un terrestre o un pegaso si ellos no tienen cuernos donde colocar ningún anillo? Por eso pensé que en los ponis de tierra o en los pegasos sería más normal usar pulseras.<p>

Este fic no tendrá más de dos o tres capítulos.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LAS NUEVAS CMC

**Capítulo 2  
><strong>**LAS NUEVAS ****CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS**

Había pasado una quincena desde la llegada de Lina a Ponyville. La pegaso se sentía a gusto en el pueblo. Sin duda los ponyvillenses eran gente afable y muy trabajadora. Se había encariñado mucho con sus nietos, pero le preocupaba el carácter de Draco, trataba de acercarse a él pero el alicornio se mostraba esquivo y poco afectivo; no es que el joven alicornio rechazase a su abuela directamente pero tampoco se acercaba a ella, ni establecía ningún vinculo a pesar de los esfuerzos de la yegua. Flash y Twilight habían intentado hablar con su hijo, pero este la mayor parte de las veces no contestaba, y la otra mitad solo decía frases cortas o algunas quejas. A Nero igualmente le preocupaba su hermano, pero él tampoco lograba intimar con Draco últimamente. Era muy triste pensar que dos hermanos que habían estado tan unidos durante su infancia ahora apenas se hablasen; a Twilight le preocupaba la relación de sus hijos; Flash y Lina trataban de animar a la alicornio morada, asegurando que lo de Draco solo era una fase que él mismo superaría con el tiempo; pero todos ellos se equivocaban, nadie en aquel entonces podía adivinar donde desembocaría la ira de Draco, ni que graves consecuencias tendría.

Twilight trataba de centrarse en la boda, cada una de sus amigas tenía un papel. Rarity se ocupaba de los trajes de los novios, las damas de honor y los jóvenes príncipes; Applejack y su familia de la comida; Pinkie estaba a cargo de la recepción; Fluttershy organizaría a su coro de aves, pero también ayudaría a la poni rosada; Raimbow Dash haría su famoso sonic rainboom, aparte y por petición de Twilight echaría un casco a la poni granjera. Esta última estuvo dos días enteros paseando por Ponyville vistiendo con un smoking de su hermano Big Mac, como consecuencia de haber perdido su apuesta con Dash. Los vecinos alucinaron con semejante espectáculo; muchos tomaron fotos, otros tapaban los ojos a los potrillos más pequeños diciéndoles _"No miréis eso, niños"_; muchos se partían de risa, especialmente la pegaso cian, quien llego a hacer tantas fotografías de su amiga como para llenar un álbum entero. Aunque se suponía que aquella humillación iba a durar unos cinco días, solo duró dos, porque después del segundo tanto la alcaldesa como Twilight dieron por finalizado aquel espectáculo; ambas yeguas coincidían en que aquello empezaba a ser humillante para la pobre víctima y distraía demasiado a los vecinos, además no era un buen ejemplo para nadie, especialmente para los jóvenes. Dash se enfadó diciendo que suspender aquello era un abuso de autoridad, pero tanto la alcaldesa como la princesa Sparkle impusieron su criterio.

Cuando Rarity se enteró de lo sucedido con aquellos modistas tuvo una doble reacción. Por un lado lamentó haber sido ofendida por casi toda la crema y nada del mundo de la moda, aunque ella no había presenciado tales ofensas; pero al mismo tiempo le alegró saber que Gaultier y Versace la habían defendido y que asistirían a la boda. La unicornio blanca iba a tener la oportunidad de codearse con dos de los más grandes diseñadores de Equestria.

**EN LA PASTELERÍA  
><strong>Alexis estaba reunida con Draco y Nero. Los tres jóvenes estaban tomando un helado aprovechando que era sábado y por tanto no tenían clase.

—No seáis tan sosos, Chicos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Alex?—interrogó Nero.

—Vuestra mamá se va a casar ¿No estáis emocionado?

—Bueno… sí, pero…—vaciló Nero.

—¿Qué?

—No sé, no lo sé. Hera y sus secuaces… demasiados enemigos, demasiado follón. Si se hubiesen casado en una época más pacífica… pero en este momento… ¿Y si no sale bien?

—Claro que saldrá bien. Ellos se quieren, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Pues… sí. Visto así tienes razón.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

—Mira, quizás tengas razón, Alex. El matrimonio podría salir bien, bastaría con matar a Hera y sus secuaces—sentenció Draco.

Tanto Nero como Alexis se quedaron asombrados ante este comentario.

—Draco… Comprendo que aun estés dolido por lo de Spike. Todos le queríamos pero…

—¡No hables de él, Alexis! ¡No hables así de él!—gritó Draco levantándose de la mesa.

—Espera un segundo, hermano. Alex no tiene culpa de nada, no tienes derecho a hablarle así.

—Dijo el señorito que se olvidó de Spike de forma instantánea. Estoy harto de esta conversación, me voy. Meteos una cosa en vuestras cabezas, algún día yo veré morir a Hera. Juro que presenciaré su muerte—respondió Draco marchándose enfadado.

—Alex… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Nero; pero… he pecado de bocazas ¿Verdad?

—No, tú no tienes culpa de nada, nadie salvo Hera tiene la culpa. Mi hermano lleva así mucho tiempo. Desde que murió Spike no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

**EN EL SPA  
><strong>Rarity se había reunido con sus amigas. Las seis estaban tomando un baño de burbujas.

—Twilight, cariño. Luego vente a Carrusel, quiero enseñarte cómo voy con tu vestido.

—¿Y los trajes de Flash, los niño y las damas de honor, Rarity?

—Oh, también pienso en ellos, ya los verás; pero la que más me interesas eres tú. Quiero que estés radiante para tu boda, es una ocasión única.

—Sí. Única es la palabra. Veamos… una princesa cerebrito casada con un bravo corcel—bromeó Dash provocando las risas de ella y de Pinkie, Applejack trato de no reírse pero se le contagió la risa, al igual que al resto de las manes. Twilight al principio frunció el ceño pero igualmente acabó riéndose.

—Ahora en serio. Rarity tiene razón. Hay que ir apurando todo, Twilight. Apenas queda tiempo para el día de la boda—reconoció la poni granjera.

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES  
><strong>Las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders se encontraban ayudando a _Big Macintosh_ a llevar varias canastas de frutas al granero. Al principio Big Mac y Apple Bloom habían comenzado juntos el trabajo, pero después se presentaron Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle en el lugar para juntarse con su amiga, la pegaso y la unicornio al ver atareados a los dos Apple no dudaron en ayudarlos. En ese momento las tres potras y el semental estaban terminando de almacenar las cestas.

Las tres amigas habían crecido, ya no eran aquellas potrillas que en su día conocieron a Draco y Nero siendo ellos bebes; ahora eran tres yeguas adolescentes de 18 años, del tamaño de sus hermanas y habían obtenido sus cutie marks. La marca de belleza de Scootaloo era un scotter, dado que era muy habilidosa haciendo acrobacias con dicho vehículo; la marca de Sweetie Belle era una nota musical, lo que demostraba sus dotes para el canto; Apple Bloom tenía una manzana roja sobre la cual había un martillo y unos clavos, era una buena constructora que había reparado varias veces el granero, y la antigua casa-club de las tres chicas, aquella cabaña todavía se usaba para algunas reuniones, aunque no con tanta frecuencia como antaño. Las cruzada por obtener las cutie marks ya había finalizado, pero el nombre del grupo no se había modificado, las amigas seguían quedando para juntarse entre ellas.

—Gracias por vuestra ayuda, chicas—expuso Apple Bloom—Habéis llegado en un momento muy oportuno ¿Verdad, hermano?

—Sip.

—No fue nada—respondió la unicornio.

—Además así Sweetie Bell hace ejercicio, para guardar la línea—comentó burlonamente Scootaloo.

—Exacto, así yo… Mmm, un segundo… ¡SCOOTALOO!

La pegaso se puso a correr por todo el granero, partiéndose de risa; mientras Sweetie Bell la perseguía.

—¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?

— Ja, ja, ja. No lo insinuó, lo afirmo. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Párate quieta y ya verás.

_«Tengo una amigas muy raras»_ pensó Apple Bloom mientras veía como sus amigas corrían en círculos por todo el granero. Big Mac estuvo tentado de intervenir, pero su hermana le dijo que no sería necesario, que aquello era un juego. De modo que el semental se marchó dejando a solas a las jovenes. Al poco de marcharse, Sweetie Bell logro atrapar a Scot tirándola al suelo, la pequeña pegaso acabo tumbada boca abajo, con la unicornio encima.

—Te pille.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Te he atrapado y punto, eso confirma mi teoría. Estoy más delgada que tú y más en forma—respondió la unicornio mientras se levantaba y apartaba de su amiga. Scot dio un bufido.

—Chicas, en serio. Se siguen comportando como cuando éramos unas niñas—se quejó Bloom.

—Es para recordar los viejos tiempos—afirmo Scootaloo con una mirada burlona.

—Además, hace poco que terminamos los exámenes trimestrales, y con buenas notas. ¿No tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco?—comentó Sweetie.

De pronto las tres niñas vieron que se acercaban a ellas Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Ellas igualmente habían crecido, pero aun no se habían reconciliado del todo con sus antiguas rivales. Las CMC pensaron que en el momento en que obtuviesen sus marcas, Tiara y Silver las dejarían de molestar, pero no fue así. La rivalidad disminuyó pero no se anuló del todo, una parte aun se mantenía, sobretodo por parte de Tiara.

_«Después del circo, vienen las payasas»_ pensó Bloom mirando a las dos visitantes, pero para confusión de las CMC Tiara les sonrió.

—Buenos días, chicas. ¿Qué tal están?—platicó amablemente Diamond.

—Sweetie Bell, ¿Te has arreglado el cabello? Te ha quedado muy lindo—expuso Silver.

La unicornio se había quedado un poco despeinada, como resultado de haber perseguido a su amiga pegaso.

—¿Qué nos van a pedir, ustedes dos?—interrogó Scot a las dos recién llegadas.

—¿Por qué íbamos a pedirles nada?—contestó Silver.

—Las cinco estamos terminando el bachillerato. ¿No podemos saludar sin más, a nuestras compañeras de clase?—intervino Tiara. El bachillerato era el curso posterior a la secundaria y anterior a la universidad.

—Podrían pero no es su estilo—respondió la pegaso.

Silver y Tiara se miraron.

—Bueno… En realidad queremos pedirles un pequeño favor—reconoció Diamond.

—Lo sabía.

—Ya saben que Twilight se va a casar y será en la iglesia de Ponyville…—empezó Tiara.

—¿Y?—se extrañó Apple Bloom.

—Nuestros padres nos dijeron a Silver y a mí que no podíamos asistir a la iglesia, a la fiesta posterior sí, pero a la iglesia no porque los novios quieren limitar el aforo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotras?—se sorprendió Sweetie Bell.

—La princesa Celestia oficiará la ceremonia. Será grandioso; piénsenlo. Una nueva princesa siendo casada por la gran gobernante de Equestria. Es una ocasión única, un hecho histórico—finalizó Silver.

Las CMC se miraron entre ellas.

—¿A qué viene todo este sermón? ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?—preguntó la más joven de los Apple. Tiara se acercó a ella.

—Nos enteramos de que vosotras tres asistiereis a la ceremonia junto con vuestras familias, por favor, Apple Bloom tenéis que conseguir que Silver, yo y nuestros padres también asistamos al enlace.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó Bloom.

—¿Cómo?—se sorprendió Sweetie Bell.

—Ustedes son hermanas de tres de las mejores amigas de la novia, por favor, chicas. Tienen que enchufarnos—pidió Silver.

Scootaloo era hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash.

—Je. Si piensan que nosotras vamos a...—comenzó Scot pero Sweetie Bell la agarró, la tapo la boca y se la llevó aparte.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas un momento?—pidió la unicornio mientras se apartaba a un lado con la pobre pegaso, que seguía amordazada.

Tiara y Silver se salieron del granero y se apartaron unos metros.

—Ah. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?—se quejo Scootaloo.

—Perdona, Scot, pero… ¡Debemos decir sí!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se sorprendieron Apple Bloom y Scot.

—Olvida la pregunta de hacer un instante, ya es oficial. Estás loca—admitió la pegaso.

—¿Acaso no hemos aprendido nada de nuestros errores del pasado? ¿No os acordáis que paso, cuando aun siendo unas niñas, tratamos de usar nuestra amistad con Twilight para ganar popularidad?—reconoció Bloom.

—Exacto. Sweetie Bell, sigues siendo una inmadura—se quejó Scootaloo.

—Aquello fue diferente, nos dejamos llevar y exageramos las cosas. Ahora es distinto, solo es una boda. Esta vez no cometeremos los mismos errores.

—¿Quieres decir que cometeremos errores nuevos?—interrogo la pegaso.

—Chicas, no lo entienden. Es agradable ver a Silver y a Tiara haciéndonos la pelota, en vez de insultarnos—platicó la unicornio.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se miraron entre ellas. La idea de ver a Silver y Tiara siendo amables resultaba muy tentadora, pero las chicas no querían arriesgarse a cometer los mismos errores de su niñez.

De pronto Tiara y Silver vieron como las CMC se acercaban a ellas.

—Lo siento, Tiara. Lo hemos hablado y no aceptamos—expuso Bloom.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué?

—No volveremos a aprovecharnos de nuestra amistad con Twilight. En cierta ocasión cometimos un error, pero entonces éramos unas potrillas. Ahora somos yeguas mayores y no estamos dispuestas a cometer los mismos fallos—respondió Scootaloo.

—Oh, por favor; menudo sermón. Solamente les he pedido a ustedes tres un favor, y me responden de una manera tan tonta.

—Ah. Miren… Llevamos peleándonos desde primaria. ¿No creen que ya es suficiente? Búsquense un hobby y déjennos tranquilas—contestó la unicornio.

Tiara se puso a protestar e insultar a las CMC pero ellas se limitaron a ignorar sus palabras. Silver cogió a su amiga y se la llevó. Cuando Diamond y Silver solo se habían alejado unos pasos del grupo de las Crusaders Silver miró atrás un segundo, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a las chicas, luego la terrestre gris volvió la mirada al frente. Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell se sintieron confusas ante el gesto de la poni de tierra grisácea, pero por algún motivo a Bloom no le pareció extraño. La pequeña de los Apple parecía entender qué era lo que sentía y pensaba Silver en ese momento.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
><strong>Todo era un caos. Cadence había impuesto el hembrismo más absoluto en el Imperio. Ahora solo las hembras eran consideradas ciudadanas. Los machos eran esclavos, unos pocos se empleaban para faenas domésticas, algunos para trabajos de carga, y otros para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de sus amas. Cuando nacía un varón, este a la edad de cinco años era separado de sus padres yendo a parar a un centro de reeducación, donde se le criaba y mentalizaba para que se considerase inferior a las yeguas. Muchos eran posteriormente vendidos como esclavos sexuales, había tiendas especializadas en ofertarlos.

Hera se presentó en el salón del trono. A pesar de ser una princesa, Cadence bajo al suelo y se inclinó ante la recién llegada.

—Bienvenida, madre.

—Levanta, hija mía. Tengo lo que me pediste—respondió Hera entregándole un objeto a Cadence—A ti y a mí no nos afecta, hija. Me he ocupado de hacerla insensible para nuestros oídos.

—Gracias, madre.

—De nada. Lo veré todo desde Olimpia.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL  
><strong>Rarity y Twilight se encontraban en compañía de Flash, Nero, Draco, Alexis y Skyla. La modista estaba probando los trajes de boda. Twilight llevaban un bonito vestido blanco, con velo. En principio Rarity pensó que las damas de honor fueran de rosa, pero teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas era la princesa de la noche, la unicornio blanca optó por un tono azul oscuro, aproximadamente del mismo color que la melena de Luna; A Alexis el traje le quedaba mejor pero a Skyla no porque su tono rosado no terminaba de encajar con aquella vestimenta, por lo que la modista modifico el color haciéndolo un poco más claro. La tradición decía que todas las damas vistiesen iguales. Flash iba de smoking y los niños llevaban un traje azul marino con camisa blanca.

De pronto entraron varios guardias solares. Twilight se molestó de esta intromisión y preguntó qué pasaba, pero antes que nadie pudiese responder la princesa Celestia entró en la instancia, seguida de su hermana Luna. Los guardias se salieron al exterior permaneciendo en la puerta. Twilight abrazó a su maestra, mientras Draco y Nero igualmente se abrazaron a sus madrinas, pero Celestia pudo notar el estado de su ahijado, Draco, quién desde la muerte de Spike había perdido la facultad de sonreír y disfrutar de la vida. Rarity y los demás hicieron una reverencia ante las recién llegadas, pero estas se saludaron cordialmente a todos los presentes.

—Princesa Luna. Seguro que ha venido a probarse su vestido—la abordó Rarity.

—Pues en realidad…

—Pase al probador. Lo tengo listo para usted—respondió la modista arrastrando a la alicornio.

—Pero yo veía a…

—No sea tan modesta, pase por favor—la modista se llevó a la alicornio oscura, casi a rastras.

_«Tengo la impresión de que me están secuestrando»_ pensó Luna mientras era llevada al probador.

—Princesa Celestia. Esto no es por un tema de vestidos ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué han venido?—interrogó Twilight.

—Para decirte en persona que vamos a aumentar el número de efectivos militares en Ponyville. La boda está cerca y no quiero sorpresas. Quise decírtelo en persona, pensé en hacerte venir a Canterlot pero preferí dejarte tranquila para preparar el evento.

—Tanta presencia militar incomodará a los aldeanos.

—Lo sé, Twilight, por eso tú, Luna y yo haremos unas declaraciones públicas para explicar las cosas a los habitantes de este lugar.

—Algún día seré fuerte, tía Cely. Mataré a esa asquerosa de Hera.

—¡Draco!—se sorprendió su madrina. Twilight quedó igualmente impactada.

—La asesina de Spike morirá.

—Hijo, no te dejes llevar por la ira. Eso no es bueno—comentó Twilight.

Draco no dijo nada más, se limitó a mirar a su madre con cara de reproche. Los demás se habían quedado mudos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

_«¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres vengar la muerte de Spike, mamá? Creí que él te importaba. Ya veo que no» _pensó Draco mirando enfadado a su madre.

_«No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué puedo decirle a mi hermano?»_ pensó Nero.

El grupo pasó la tarde en el Carrusel preparando los trajes de la boda. Dos horas antes del anochecer la alcaldesa reunió a los vecinos en la plaza, seguidamente las tres princesas se dirigieron a la muchedumbre. Celestia, Luna y Twilight explicaron que por motivos de seguridad se enviarían nuevos y más efectivos militares a Ponyville, para garantizar la seguridad, no obstante los soldados no molestarían a los aldeanos. Los ponyvillenses no veían del todo bien que hubiese tanta presencia militar, pero nadie quiso protestar, especialmente porque aun estaba presente la masacre que era hizo con aquellos 1000 potrillos. ¿Quién sabía qué nuevas barbaridades haría esa loca?

**POR LA NOCHE, EN LA CASA-BIBLIOTECA.  
><strong>Cuando Twilight, Flash y los niños llegaron a casa se encontraron con que Lina les había hecho la cena. La pegaso había preparado un puré de verduras; seguido de una tortilla de patatas.

—No tenías que molestarte, Lina.

—Tonterías, Twilight. Sois mi familia. Además tampoco tenía mucho que hacer por aquí.

—A mi madre las tortillas le salen muy ricas—admitió Flash mientras todos consumían el segundo plato.

—Je, je. ¿Sabéis una cosa, niños? Cuando vuestro papá era pequeño a las tortillas las llamaba _redondeles amarillos_ por su forma y color. Muy a menudo me decía "Mami, hazme un redondel amarillo". Se ponía muy pesadito.

—¡Mama! No creo que a ellos les interese—respondió el semental sonrojándose.

—A mí sí me interesa—respondió Nero sonriendo maliciosamente.

—A mí también, querido—admitió Twilight mirando a su suegra.

—Pues veréis… el caso es que en una ocasión, cuando Flashito tenía cinco años intentó hacer un redondel él solo. Rompió varios huevos, y dejo la cocina de casa hecha una pena.

Todos se rieron de esta anécdota. Incluso Draco sonrió un poco. Flash se había sonrojado tanto que su cara se volvió roja.

—¿Flashito? ¿Así te llamaba tu madre, cariño?

—Bueno… sí. Yo… era un niño.

—Me mola. A partir de ahora te llamaré Flashito, papá.

—¡Nero! ¡Ni se te ocurra, o te quedas sin paga para siempre!—chilló Flash.

—Je, je. Os contaré otra anécdota. En cierta ocasión, cuando Fhashito tenía seis años le dio por jugar a ser mayor, se puso el traje de boda de su padre, que yo conservaba y aun conservo. Le quedaba tan enorme que parecía un espantapájaros.

—¡Mamá!

—Y cuando empezó la secundaria, sus antiguos compañeros le hicieron la novatada de maquillarle. Tendríais que haber visto que cara tenía. Aun conservo todas las fotos de cada una de estas anécdotas.

—¡MADRE!

Todo el mundo comenzó a partirse de risa. Flash optó por callarse y esperar pacientemente a que terminase aquella humillación. Lina durante mucho tiempo estuvo contando anécdotas de su hijo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

><p>Hola bronies y lectores.<p>

Al principio pensé en centrar este fanfic alrededor de Twilight, pero al final he querido dar pie a más personajes. En principio quise una historia de humor pero con un poco de tragedia. Soy consciente de que Draco y Nero tienen poco protagonismo en este fic; eso es porque no quise que asumiesen el papel principal; preferí centrarme en algunos personajes secundarios de la saga fénix. Los hijos de Twilight ya tienen mucha responsabilidad en la historia original, se merecen descansar un poco.

_Nero: Cierto. Eyedragon y Scrittore nos tienen que dar vacaciones, de paso que le busquen una novia estable a mi hermano._

_Draco: No te metas en mi vida._

**ALGUNOS DATOS DE "LOS HIJOS DEL CREPÚSCULO"  
><strong>Draco y Nero nacen en el capítulo 3.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders aparecen como potrillas en el capítulo 5. Twilight les presenta a sus hijos cuando estos aun eran unos bebes. Por tanto para cuando Twilight se casa con Flash, las CMC ya son adolescentes cercanas a la edad adulta. Sin embargo, es imposible determinar al 100% la edad actual de las CMC, porque no sabemos con absoluta certeza cuántos años tenían cuando Draco y Nero nacieron. Eyedragon y yo hicimos un cálculo aproximado, dando como resultado que las potras tienen unos 18 años, por tanto Silver y Tiara tienen la misma edad.

Hera asesina a Spike en el capítulo 11.

Hera mata a 1000 potrillos varones en el capítulo 23, aunque la matanza comienza al final del CP 22.

Cadence revela su verdadera personalidad en el capítulo 24.

Twilight y Flash se casan en el episodio 26, pero esto solo se da a entender; dado que Eyedragon omitió la parte de dicha boda; de ahí que yo le pidiese permiso para hacer este fic. En cualquier caso, para cuando la alicornio morada y el pegaso se desposan Hera ya había llevado a cabo su genocidio infantil. Nosotros sabemos cómo terminará el matrimonio, pero sus protagonistas aun no lo saben porque Flash no muere hasta la secuela de "Hermanos de sangre".

Draco da al salto al lado oscuro en el capítulo 33, que es penúltimo del fic. Pero ya antes su ira había empezado a acumularse a raíz del asesinato de Spike por parte de Hera.

En el episodio 34 y último Nero trata de recuperar a su hermano, pero no lo consigue. Más tarde Draco adopta un nuevo nombre, Himperion.

**OTROS ASPECTOS  
><strong>El hecho de que apareciesen aquí las Crusaders fue porque son tres personajes que me encantan, aunque ya sean mayores quise que conservasen parte de su inocencia infantil, que resulta tan encantadora. Y bueno… ¿Qué sería de las CMCs sin sus dos rivales?

Las expectativas de Draco no son precisas pero sí aproximadas. Él no mató a Hera pero presenció su muerte por parte de Hades.

La casa de Diamond Tiara tiene piscina, tal y como puede verse en el capítulo 15 de la cuarta temporada.

Les comunico que mi fanfic _"El secuestro de Twilight"_, ha llegado a más de 200 reviews. Gracias a todos mis lectores. Cuando acabe "Nupcias", publicaré un especial contestando algunos comentarios. Mientras tanto lo que quieran pueden enviarme sus preguntas sobre el fic del secuestro, ya sea mediante reviews o comentarios privados.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE SILVER

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Sé que dije que este tercer capítulo sería el último de este fanfic, pero no. He decidido alargarlo un poco. Por un lado hubo quien dijo que no tenía mucho sentido sacar a las CMC si no hacían algo más en el fic, por otra parte dado que esta historia al parecer ha gustado, (dado su número de favs, follows y reviews), no está de más alargarla un poco.

He publicado un nuevo one-shot titulado "El intransigente". Les animo a leerlo.

Recientemente me he enterado de que en fanfiction no se pueden publicar letras de canciones, debido a problemas de copyright. Esta información me la ha pasado Sg91, quien a su vez fue informado por Jothabe, uno de los hermanos Ponykillers. De modo que voy a tener que eliminar una canción de DB, que tenía en _"La verdad sobre Celestial"_; y otra de Mago de Oz que la metí en _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_. Según Jothabe los moderadores pueden eliminar la historia por culpa de estas canciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<br>****EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE SILVER SPOON**

Al día siguiente de aquella cena compuesta por una tortilla de patatas, y varias anécdotas de la infancia de Flash, Twilight les hizo prometer a sus hijos que no hablarían con nadie sobre la infancia de su padre. Lo que se había dicho en la comida nocturna, se quedaba en la mesa y dentro de la familia. Nero preguntó si podían contárselo al tío Shining, a lo que la alicornio tras pensarlo un momento contestó _"Mejor no. Ni a él ni a nadie. Si fuese necesario contarlo ya me ocuparé yo, pero mejor que todo esto se quede entre Lina, papá, vosotros y yo"_. No es que Sparkle no confiase en la discreción de su hermano, pero si los niños hablaban del tema con él alguien podría oírles, además si se lo decían a una sola persona se sentirían tentados de decírselo a más gente. Nero prometió no hablar de las anécdotas de su padre; Draco no dijo nada, simplemente miró a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que él también lo prometía. Por su parte, Flash agradeció que las humillaciones de anoche no se extendieran al público.

Tras llevar a cabo semejante promesa Nero y Draco desayunaron y se marcharon a clase. A la salida de su casa se encontraron en la puerta a Blade, Alexis y Skyla. Los cinco jóvenes iban al colegio de Ponyville pero a la alicornio rosada le había tocado en distinta aula que a sus cuatro amigos.

Blade saludo amigablemente a los hijos de Twilight, en especial a Nero. Durante la primera semana de Blade en Ponyville, su llegada tuvo dificultades. Su madre Trixie Lulamoon y él estuvieron a punto de ser maltratados y humillados públicamente; se libraron por muy poco; en gran parte gracias a la mediación de Twilight; también gracias a la ayuda de Fluttershy, que fue la primera en mostrar compasión y amabilidad por el joven lobezno; pero incluso después de que Trixie y su hijo fuesen indultados, hubo que solucionar algunos dificultades posteriores. Cuando Blade se matriculó en la escuela y comenzó a asistir a clase la mayoría de los estudiantes le rechazaron, y algunos incluso le temían debido a su naturaleza lobezna, pero afortunadamente para él le toco en el aula de Nero y Alexis; estos dos últimos desde el primer momento le tendieron el casco a la joven lobo y le ayudaron a integrarse, Skyla no tardó en sumarse al grupo. La primera semana fue dura para Blade y sus amigos debido al rechazo de la mayoría de los alumnos hacía el lobezno, la segunda también tuvo su dureza pero menos, a partir de la tercera el proceso de integración ya estaba casi completo; en menos de un mes Blade dejo de tener problemas en el colegio. Lo curioso del caso es que al principio los adultos ponyvillenses habían tratado de maltratar a Blade, antes de que la princesa Sparkle mediase por él, pero una vez superado aquella primera toma de contacto, la mayoría de los ciudadanos no le molestaron, e incluso algunos empezaron a tratarle amigablemente; aunque había que tener en cuenta ciertas circunstancias. Blade no tenía antecedentes en Ponyville, solo era un niño, y poseía un carácter pacífico y amable.

Trixie también tuvo que ganarse la confianza de los aldeanos de Ponyville; quienes aunque no habían podido castigarla, tampoco Habían olvidado ni perdonado lo sucedido con la osa menor y el amuleto de alicornio. En el caso de la unicornio azulada su proceso de integración fue más difícil que el de su hijo, y llevo casi el doble de tiempo. En un primer momento cuando Trixie llegó al pueblo, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y especialmente Applejack se portaron mal con ella, y no se creyeron que la unicornio azul tuviese un hijo; pero después de que Twilight evitase que Trixie fuese sometida a humillación pública, las otras manes se disculparon; a partir de entonces las 6 manes se habían convertido en las amigas de la unicornio azulada. Las 6 manes tuvieron que apoyar a Lulamoon y mediar a su favor en más de una ocasión; Shining Armor igualmente apoyó a la unicornio azul. En cuanto al resto del pueblo los Apple, los padres de Rarity y los Cake decidieron dar una oportunidad a Trixie, pero solo por no disgustar a Twilight y sus amigas, a quienes tenían un gran cariño. Con el resto de los aldeanos la opinión pública se dividió en dos; algunos se mostraron conformes a reconciliarse con Trixie, pero solo porque les tenían un cierto grado de afecto y respeto a Sparkle y sus amigas. El Doctor Whooves llegó a decir que si Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy decían que Trixie había cambiado eso era suficiente garantía para ella, Bon Bon y algunos otros ponyvilleses mostraron la misma aptitud; pero más de la mitad de la población no estaba conforme con que Trixie viviese en el pueblo. Fue todo muy difícil y hubo que tener mucha paciencia y perseverancia. Afortunadamente ya todo aquello había quedado en el pasado. Actualmente Trixie y su hijo vivían tranquilamente en Ponyville sin ser molestados ni molestar a nadie.

Diamond Tiara y su amiga Silver se encontraban en el recreo. Tiara no paraba de darle vueltas a la negativa de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, de no mediar a su favor para que Twilight las invitara a la ceremonia de su boda. Silver parecía muy apagada y pensativa; estaba claro que algo la preocupaba, pero Tiara no pareció notarlo.

—Tenemos que convencer a esas mocosas de las Crusaders—expuso Tiara.

—Ya, claro.

—No te quedes ahí como una pánfila, Silver. Ayúdame a pensar en algo.

—¿Y en mí quién piensa? Ya estoy cansada de esta rivalidad—susurró la terrestre gris con un hilo de voz; recordando que el termino _pánfila_ significaba tonta.

—¿Decías algo?

—Nada, Tiara. Solo pensaba.

—Pues piensa en algo para ir a la boda.

—… De acuerdo. Renunciamos a ir a la iglesia y disfrutamos de la posterior celebración.

—… Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Por un momento he pensado que hablabas en serio—contestó Diamond con un tono de ironía.

_«Hablaba en serio, Tiara. Llevamos mucho tiempo peleándonos con las CMC. No puedo más. No quiero seguir con esto pero tampoco quiero perderte»_ pensó Silver.

—Perdona. Tengo que irme al aula. Luego nos vemos, Tiara.

—Te acompañó.

—¡No! Dijo… no es necesario. Necesitó un momento a solas—respondió Silver marchándose precipitadamente y dejando a Diamond completamente extrañada de su aptitud.

_«No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le pasa? Hoy Silver está muy rara_» pensó Tiara.

Si Diamond hubiese tenido la cabeza en su sitio, hubiese seguido a su amiga, dándose cuenta de que esta última entraba en los lavabos, donde se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo.

_«¿Qué hago? Si decepciono a Tiara la perderé como amiga, pero no quiero seguir metiéndome en sus peleas tontas»_ pensó Silver mientras se lavaba.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué voy a hacer?—se preguntó a si misma la terrestre gris golpeándose la frente contra una de las paredes del baño.

**HORAS DESPUÉS A LA SALIDA DE CLASE  
><strong>Tiara se juntó con Silver. La terrestre rosa tenía una mirada eufórica, la grisácea no pero eso Diamond no lo notó.

—Lo tengo, Silver—expuso Tiara abrazando a su amiga.

—¿El qué?—respondió Silver con desgana.

—Ya sé cómo derrotar a esas tres mocosas.

—¿En serio?... Vaya… es… impresionante.

—Y tanto. Es una idea genial. Vamos a mi casa. Te lo contaré todo.

Un rato después ambas jóvenes estaban en la casa de Diamond. Los padres de esta última no estaban, por lo que ambas yeguas se encontraban a solas.

—Ahora que estamos solas, te contaré mi plan—expuso Tiara.

_«Venga. A pasar un mal rato»_ pensó Silver.

—Cuéntame tu plan, Tiara.

—Pues verás… Me he fijado en que el eslabón más débil de las mocosas es… Debemos…

—¿Qué? Pero… eso… sería aprovecharse de ella.

—Oh, por favor, Silver. Podemos jugar a las niñas buenas en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora hay que actuar. ¿Estás conmigo?

—… Yo… yo… No lo sé—contestó la poni grisácea apartando la cabeza para no sostenerle la mirada a su amiga.

—¡¿No lo sabes?! Elije. Estás conmigo o con ellas.

—Por favor, Tiara. No me hagas elegir.

—Elije.

—…

—¡Elige de una vez!

—… Yo… De acuerdo. Estoy contigo.

—Al fin. ¿Ves como no fue tan difícil? Por algo eres mi mejor amiga.

_«Lo que soy es una tonta que no sabe decirte que no»_ pensó Silver con tristeza.

Un rato después ambas potras se fueron al Carrusel, Rarity les abrió y las dos visitantes preguntaron por Sweetie Belle, quien se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes. Ya hacía tiempo que la hermana de Rarity se había mudado con ella definitivamente, por ello la modista transformó uno de sus almacenes de material en una bonita habitación para su hermana. Sweetie, que se encontraba en su escritorio, se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio entrar a las dos terrestres.

—Buenas tardes, Sweetie Bell—saludó Diamond.

—Hola—comentó con desanimo Silver.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Pues… nosotras…—empezó la terrestre gris.

—Hemos estado hablando y pensamos que tú y tus amigas teníais razón—platicó Tiara.

—… ¿En serio?

—Sí, por eso venimos a disculparnos. De hecho, ya es hora de dejar esta tonta rivalidad. La cruzada de las cutie marks se acabó.

—Vaya, Tiara. Hoy estás muy razonable—comentó Sweetie Bell, quien no se había movido de su escritorio.

—Solo queremos pedirte un pequeño favor, ayúdanos a reconciliarnos con Scootaloo y Apple Bloom—pidió Silver.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad queréis dar por terminada vuestra… rivalidad?—se sorprendió la unicornio.

—Queremos—respondió Tiara, viendo como Sweetie se levantaba de la mesa y la abrazaba.

—Claro que os ayudaré, Tiara. Por fin esta tonta disputa se termino.

_«Que tonta es esta chica»_ pensó Tiara de la unicornio.

Sweetie Bell se separó de Diamond.

—El problema es que ahora Scootaloo y Apple Bloom estarán haciendo los deberes, y además Bloom estará liada en la granja. Mejor se lo explicaremos todo mañana en el colegio.

—Conforme, Silver y yo íbamos a mi casa, ven con nosotras.

**CERCA DEL PATIO DEL RECREO  
><strong>Cerca del colegio había unas canchas deportivas construidas hacía cuatro años. Blade, Nero, Alexis y Skyla las aprovecharon para jugar al voleibol. Las chicas formaban equipo contra los dos muchachos. De pronto Nero pareció darle un fuerte balonazo a su prima haciéndola caer al suelo; Alexis, Blade y él se acercaron a ayudar a la alicornio rosa, pero cuando Nero se acercó a ella la chica le agarró del casco delantero derecho tirándole al suelo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Ja, ja, ja. No vale. Ja, ja, ja, ja. No vale. Basta, prima. Ja, ja, ja.

—Prrrr—Skyla se burlo de su primo haciéndole una pedorreta.

— Ja, ja, ja. Chicos. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Haced algo—suplicó Nero a sus dos amigos.

Alexis y Blade se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Hacemos algo?—preguntó Blade.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?—respondió Alex mirando maliciosamente al alicornio macho.

En breves instantes Nero tenía a sus tres amigos tumbándole en el suelo haciéndole cosquillas.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja. Parad, por favor. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Más de un minuto duró aquel "tormento" hasta que Skyla, Blade y Alexis dejaron tranquilo al pobre Nero.

—Cuando dije que hicieseis algo no me refería a que os sumaseis a las cosquillas—reprochó Nero a la terrestre y al lobezno.

—¿No te referías a eso?—disimuló Alex.

—Quise decir que me ayudaseis.

—Haber especificado—reprochó Blade.

—Vosotros me entendisteis.

—Puede pero era más divertido sumarnos a Skyla—admitió Alexis soltando una risita.

**EN EL SPA  
><strong>Trixie, Lina y Twilight estaban recibiendo un masaje en la espalda. Al ser esta última una princesa se supone que tenía derecho a un descuento del 70%, pero prefirió pagar el precio completo; esta aptitud gustó a Lina, que cada vez estaba más encariñada con su futura nuera. Las tres estaban recibiendo un masaje en la espalda por parte de Lotus Blossom, su gemela Aloe y un pegaso.

Lotus era una terrestre con el cuero de color azul agua marina, crines rosa pálido, los ojos de color azul zafiro. Su Cutie Mark era una flor de Loto. Aloe era un poni de tierra, con el cuero rosa pálido, crines de color azul agua marina, ojos de color azul zafiro. Su cutie mark era una flor de Loto.

El pegaso tenía el lomo marrón, crines negras, ojos color miel; su cutie mark era una bola de nieve; respondía por Lúpulo. Este último había nacido y vivido mucho tiempo en Cloudsdale; allí trabajo para la fábrica del clima, pero hacía un mes la fábrica hizo reducción de plantilla, despidiendo a 60 trabajadores, incluido él; en la fábrica se dedicaba junto con otros trabajadores a producir nieve para el invierno, de ahí su marca de belleza. Tras quedarse sin empleo el semental se mudó a Ponyville en busca de un nuevo oficio. Hacía ya tiempo que Lotus y su hermana buscaban a alguien para que les ayudara en el SPA; ningún Ponyvillense había respondido a sus ofertas de trabajo, porque en el pueblo no había apenas paro, de modo que cuando el pegaso fue el único en solicitar el puesto, sus actuales jefas no se lo pensaron mucho a la hora de contratarle. Al principio fue un lio porque Lúpulo no conocía bien el oficio. Aloe admitió que ella ni era ni tenía paciencia como mentora, además no le gustaba que un macho trabajase en el SPA, porque según ella era un trabajo femenino; de modo que tuvo que ser Lotus quien a base de mucha voluntad formarse laboralmente al semental. Por su parte el pegaso mostraba una buena aptitud en todo momento.

De cara a las actuales clientas Lúpulo masajeaba a Trixie; Lotus a Lina y Aloe a Twilight.

—Aaaah, esto es vida—reconoció Trixie.

—Cuánta razón tienes—admitió Lina.

—Estaréis impaciente por vuestra futura boda ¿Verdad, princesa?—comentó Lúpulo.

—Que no me llamáis princesa, que manía—respondió Twilight molesta. Las otras cuatro chicas soltaron una risita.

—Mmm. ¿Qué tal alteza?

—No.

—¿Majestad?

—Menos aun, eso mejor déjalo para Celestia y Luna.

—¿Realeza?

—Dime Twilight y ya está.

—No le hagas caso, Twilight. Es un pesado; yo siempre he pensado que el trabajo de un SPA no es para chicos, pero Lotus me obligó a contratarle—expuso Aloe.

—¿Perdón? ¿Te obligué? Para empezar fue tuya la idea de contratar a alguien, en el anuncio no especificamos el sexo del trabajador—respondió Lotus.

—Bueno… pensé que eso se sobreentendía.

—Perdonen, sigo aquí—se quejo Lúpulo pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Oh, por favor, Aloe ¿En qué siglo vives? Hoy en día todos los oficios son mixtos. Tanto los machos como las hembras tienen derecho a trabajar en lo que quieran—platicó Lina.

—Exacto. Lina tiene razón—admitió Twilight—¿Tú qué opinas, Trixie?

—¿Yo? Pues creo que Lina tiene razón.

—Vale, cuatro a uno. Perdiste, hermana—comentó Lotus. Aloe se cruzó de cascos durante unos segundos, luego continuó con el masaje.

**EN CASA DE DIAMOND TIARA  
><strong>La terrestre rosada le estaba probando un vestido a Sweetie Bell. Se trataba de un traje azul con volantes blancos. Silver miraba a su amiga con una expresión medio de reproche y medio de tristeza.

—¿Lo ves? Te queda lindo—comentó Diamond.

—Pues… sí, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué querías que me probase este traje?—se extraño la unicornio.

—Pues… porque a mí ya no me vale y a Silver tampoco. Si te gusta te lo doy.

—¿A mí?

—Sí.

Sweetie Bell se miró de nuevo al espejo. Realmente le gustaba aquella vestimenta pero no estaba segura de si debía aceptarla.

_«No, Sweetie Bell. No seas boba. __Quítate esa prenda y huye de aquí»_ pensó Silver.

_«Vamos, Sweetie. Di que sí»_ pensó Tiara.

—Yo… esto… ¿Seguro que puedo quedármelo?

—Claro—respondió Diamond.

—Bueno… pues… vale, lo aceptó. Gracias.

—Sabía que te gustaría. A ver si encuentro alguna otra cosa para Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

_«Esta chica es tonta, porque hay que ser tonta como para dejarse liar la cabeza por un vestido»_ pensó Silver mirando de reojo a Sweetie Bell.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS  
><strong>Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estaban paseando por el mercado cuando a lo lejos vieron a Silver y Tiara en compañía de alguien más. Las tres aludidas no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la terrestre pelirroja y la pegaso.

—¿Esa del vestido azul es Sweetie Bell?

—Claro que no, Scot. Ella no se juntaría con esas dos. Aunque… ¿quizás sí? Sigámoslas sin que nos vean—respondió Apple Bloom.

**AQUELLA NOCHE, EN CASA DE RARITY  
><strong>La modista abrió la puerta y se presentaron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom preguntando por Sweetie Bell. Rarity les indicó que su hermana se encontraba en su habitación, preguntándoles que si quedaban a cenar, pero Bloom respondió que no podían. Seguidamente ambas visitantes entraron en el cuarto de la joven unicornio.

—Chicas—exclamó Sweetie alegrándose de ver a sus amigas.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?—preguntó Scootaloo sin saludar.

—¿Perdona?

—Te hemos visto en el mercado con Tiara y Silver, y luego habéis ido juntas al SPA. ¿Qué querían esa dos?—interrogó la pegaso.

—Vinieron a verme esta tarde. Me sorprendió pero dicen que quieren reconciliarse con nosotras. Que ya no quieren seguir con esta rivalidad, quieren cambiar.

—Oh, por favor. ¿Y tú te lo creíste?—reprochó Scot.

—Bueno… sí. ¿Por qué no? Pasamos la tarde juntas. Tiara me regalo uno de sus antiguos vestidos y luego me invitó al SPA. Allí nos encontramos a Twilight y a Trixie, junto con una pegaso que al parecer es la madre de Flash.

—¿Qué? ¿Os juntasteis con Twilight?... Adivinó Tiara y Silver la pidieron que les invitase a la boda; tú mediaste en su favor ¿Verdad?—razonó Bloom.

—¿Qué? No, yo no… Bueno… solo le dije a Twilight que Silver y Tiara eran nuestras compañeras de clase, y que aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien, ahora ellas querían rectificar.

—Ya. ¿Seguro que no le pediste a Twilight que las invitará?—preguntó la pegaso con tono de reproche.

—Claro que no, bueno… sí, digo no, o sea… sí pero no. Es decir… no se lo pedí directamente, se lo insinué un poquito por encima.

—Perfecto—contestó Apple Bloom con tono de ironía—¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Sweetie Bell? Tiara y Silver te utilizaron para que mediases por ellas ante Twilight.

—Pero… Si ellas quieren reconciliarse con nosotras, debemos tendeles el casco. Yo no quiero seguir con esta tonta rivalidad. Si las cinco nos llevásemos bien entonces…

—¡Boba! Esas dos no quieren hacer las paces. Te usaron. Actuaste a nuestras espaldas. ¿Es esa la confianza que nos tienes a Scootaloo y a mí?—se quejó Apple Bloom—Sinceramente, Sweetie Bell, de esas dos me podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero… ¿De ti? ¿De nuestra amiga? No te conozco—respondió Bloom saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Apple Bloom, espera!—la unicornio trato de seguirla pero la pegaso la cerró el paso.

—Que bajo has caído—comentó Scootaloo marchándose.

La unicornio salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

—Chicas, lo siento. No os vayáis, por favor.

La terrestre y la pegaso iban a salir por la puerta de la casa, cuando Rarity apareció.

—Apple Bloom, Scootaloo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que ya no podemos ser amigas de tu hermana, lo siento, Rarity—platicó Apple Bloom con los ojos humedecidos.

—Pero… No entiendo.

—Por favor, chicas. No se vayan, me he equivocado pero no se vayan—la voz de Sweetie Bell sonaba a suplica.

—Cállate, traidora—la reprochó Scot.

—Si ha pasado algo entre las tres deben hablarlo, chicas. Seguro que pueden solucionarlo—insistió Rarity.

—Ya está todo dicho—respondió la pegaso apartando a la modista y saliendo de la casa.

—Nunca hubiese creído algo así de ti—respondió la poni terrestre yéndose.

Rarity miró a su hermana.

—Sweetie…, hermanita. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Soy… una tonta—respondió la aludida yéndose llorando a su habitación.

Rarity intentó varias veces que su hermana la dejase entrar. Cuando por fin Sweetie Bell abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la modista había transcurrido media hora. Esta última pudo notar los ojos humedecidos e hinchados de su hermana. Rarity se pasó gran parte de la noche consolando y apoyando a Sweetie, está última explicó todo lo sucedido. Rarity sabía que su hermanita había cometido un error pero no pensaba dejarla sola con aquella carga.

_«Mañana reuniré a las chicas. Seguro que entre todas podemos solucionar esto»_ pensó Rarity.

A la mañana siguiente Sweetie Bell intentó juntarse con Tiara y Silver en el colegio, sugiriéndoles que en el recreo hablasen las tres con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Silver no dijo ni hizo nada pero Tiara se partió de risa, burlándose de la unicornio.

—Pero Tiara… dijiste que querías reconciliarte con nosotras.

—Oh, por favor… Algo tenía que decir para que nos consiguieses a Silver y a mí la invitación para la boda—respondió Diamond mostrando una tarjeta, que era dicha invitación.

—¿Qué? Las chicas tenían razón. Me utilizasteis.

—Sí y fue muy fácil. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo hubiesen sido más difíciles de convencer; tú siempre has sido la más tonta de vuestro grupo. En realidad, no sabíamos que Twilight estaría en el SPA, eso fue pura suerte—Tiara volvió a guardar la tarjeta en su mochila—En cuanto al vestido que te di… puedes quedártelo, de todos modos es verdad que ya no me vale.

—Ellas se enteraron de que estuve con vosotras, y de que os conseguí la invitación. Desde anoche no me hablan—reprochó Sweetie Bell.

—¿Qué? ¿Os habéis peleado? No era nuestra intención. Solo queríamos ser invitadas a la boda—respondió Silver asombrándose de que las Crusaders se hubiesen separado.

—Aunque tampoco nos importa lo que pase con el grupo de las CMC. ¿Te quedaste sin amiguitas, Sweetie? Pobrecita—respondió Tiara acariciando la cabeza de la unicornio.

—¡Tiara!—se sorprendió Silver ante la frialdad de su amiga.

—¡Os odio!—respondió Bell marchándose con una mezcla de ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Silver miró a Diamond.

—Tiara… esta vez nos hemos excedido. Tenemos que lograr que las Crusaders se reconcilien.

—¿Qué más nos da si están peleadas o no? Si Apple Bloom y Scootaloo han apartado a Sweetie Bell de su grupo. ¿Qué nos importa a nosotras?—respondió Tiara.

—¿Sabes lo que significa tener conciencia?

—Oh. Por favor... No es la primera vez que las molestamos.

—Sí, pero hasta ahora nunca se habían peleado por nuestra culpa; además ya no somos unas potrillas. Además… ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Tiara? Nunca habíamos actuado con tanta frialdad.

Silver miró a su amiga fijamente a los ojos. Tiara y ella se conocían desde que eran muy pequeñas; prácticamente habían crecido juntas. Sin embargo, Tiara siempre estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya, cuando eran más jóvenes era divertido, pero ahora ya no eran unas potrillas; el próximo curso comenzarían la universidad. Silver se lo tomaba más en serio, tal y como confirmaban sus buenas notas; pero Tiara… sus calificaciones eran un desastre. Además Diamond seguía presumiendo de ser lo más en la escuela. ¿Así pensaba comportarse en la universidad? En el pueblo no se cursaban estudios universitarios; habría que trasladarse a Canterlot, a Manhattan o a cualquiera de las grandes ciudades equestrianas.

—No puedo más—expuso Silver con voz cansada.

—Perdona.

—Quiero acabar con todo esto. Me disculparé con Sweetie Bell y sus amigas pero esta vez de verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Piensas traicionarme?!

—¿Traición? Eres tú la que no piensa en nadie salvo en ti misma, ni siguiera te preocupa lo que yo siento o pienso.

—¡A mí no me hables en ese tono, estúpida! Ah.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. De pronto Tiara se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su mejor amiga, a su única amiga.

—¿Así es cómo me ves? ¿Cómo a una estúpida? A mí, que siempre te he apoyado en todo.

Tiara se quedó cabizbaja durante unos segundos. En el fondo sabía que debía disculparse inmediatamente con su amiga, pero el orgullo pudo más que la razón.

—¡Es el colmo! Eres una vendida, Silver Spoon.

—Y tú una manipuladora.

—¡No vuelvas a pedirme nada! ¡Hemos terminado!

—¿En serio? Genial. A ver cómo te las apañas sin mí.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CARRUSEL  
><strong>Rarity había reunido a sus amigas para explicarles el caso de su hermana; aparte de las manes también estaban presentes Trixie, Lina y Shining. La modista se puso a explicar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre las CMC.

—Sabía que Tiara y Silver tenían un carácter discutible, pero no creí que se rebajaran tanto—intervino Rainbow.

—No sabemos toda la historia. Habría que hablar con las cinco jóvenes, para escuchar la versión de cada una de ellas—opinó Lina.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—comentó Twilight mirando a su futura suegra.

—Sería mejor hablar primero con los padres de las chicas—opinó Trixie.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Primero debemos platicar con los padres—intervino Armor.

—Tendríais que haber visto como estaba ayer Sweetie Bell. Se paso lamentándose casi toda la noche—reconoció Rarity.

—Apple Bloom llegó medio llorando a casa. Big Mac y yo la preguntamos que le pasaba, pero ella simplemente no respondió y se encerró en su cuarto. Finalmente después de insistirla un poco nos explicó todo. Echo de menos a mi abuela; ella sabía cómo mediar en este tipo de situaciones, aunque no lo parezca Big Macintosh y yo somos más torpes que ella para este tipo de cosas.

—Lo recuerdo. Granny Smith ya era mayor pero falleció de forma linda; sin sufrimiento—admitió Twilight.

—Así es, dulzura. Su aliento se apagó mientras dormía. Han pasado 5 años y parece que fue ayer. Lo que más lamento es que mi hermana comenzará el próximo curso la universidad, y mi abuela no está para verlo.

De pronto todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio. Lina no había llegado a conocer a la abuela Apple, pero Twilight le había contado algunas cosas sobre ella.

_«Big Mac no fue a la universidad y yo tampoco, Apple Bloom será la primera de nosotros tres. Si mi abu estuviera aquí para verlo se sentiría contenta y orgullosa»_ pensó la poni vaquera.

—Propongo que vayamos a buscar a los padres de Silver, Tiara y Scootaloo, para hablar con ellas—intervino Fluttershy con un hilo de voz.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, A LA SALIDA DE CLASE  
><strong>Durante todo el día Sweetie Bell había intentado varias veces reconciliarse con sus amigas; se había disculpado en muchas ocasiones pero estás se negaban a hablarla. Por su parte Silver había reñido con Tiara y tampoco se hablaban. La terrestre grisácea había tratado varias veces de pedirles disculpas a las CMC, esta vez era sincera pero las otras ya no confiaban en ella. Las cinco jóvenes se sorprendieron cuando a la salida de clase tanto las 6 manes, los padres de Swetie Bell y Scootaloo y los señores Rich y Spoon las esperaban. Shining y Trixie, que también estaban presentes, se llevaron a casa a Draco y Nero.

—Papi, ¿Qué haces aquí?—se sorprendió Diamond.

—Mamá, papá. Normalmente no soléis venir a buscarme—reconoció Silver.

—Al parecer ustedes cinco tienen mucho que explicar, señoritas. Vamos a ir ahora todos juntos a casa de Rarity—explicó Applejack.

Cuando las manes fueron a buscar a los padres de Scootaloo, Tiara y Silver, se lo explicaron todo. En un pueblo con unos edificios y una población tan centralizada era fácil reunir a los vecinos.

Los padres de Scootaloo eran terrestres, esto se debía a que algunas veces algunos ponis heredaban la raza de alguno de sus antepasados y no de sus padres, como en el caso de los hijos de los Cake.

Los Rich y los Spoon se negaban a creer que sus hijas hubiesen actuado tan mal, pero se decidió hablar todos juntos con las cinco potras, para escuchar la versión de cada una de ellas. Hubo discusión sobre dónde reunirse, pero finalmente se decidió en el Carrusel porque Rarity insistía en que su hermana era la principal víctima de todo aquello.

Una vez en casa de Rarity el grupo se acomodó en el salón. La modista y Lina prepararon un té con unas pastas para acompañar. Después se interrogó a las potras. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo fueron las primeras en hablar, exponiendo lo que había pasado entre ellas y su amiga, versión que fue confirmada por Sweetie Bell y Rarity. Seguidamente Tiara admitió que ella y Silver había pasado la tarde del día anterior con Sweetie, pero era mentira que la hubiesen engañado o manipulado.

—Tiara, tú y Silver me dijiste que queríais hacer las paces con las CMC—expuso Sweetie.

—Eso es mentira. Nunca se dijo tal cosa—respondió Diamond.

—Pero es cierto.

—Cálmate, niña. Ya hemos escuchado a casi todas ustedes. Solo falta Silver—intervino el padre de Scootaloo. Todas las miradas se posaron en la hija de los Spoon.

—Yo… yo…—se notaba que la joven estaba nerviosa. Silver tenía reparo en delatar a su mejor amiga, pero también se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, no podía seguir con aquella culpa, sentía que debía de confesar para quedarse en paz consigo misma—Yo… Ah. Sweetie Bell ha dicho la verdad. Tiara y yo nos aprovechamos de ella, pero no pensé que la cosa acabase tan mal. Únicamente queríamos que mediase por nosotras para que Twilight nos permitiese asistir a la ceremonia de su boda, nada más; pero… no sé qué paso. Todo se descontroló. No queríamos que por nuestra culpa Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo acabasen peleándose. Lo siento, chicas.

—¡VENDIDA! ¡CHIVATA! AH—gritó Tiara dándose cuenta inmediatamente después de que se había delatado a si misma.

—O sea que es cierto—admitió la madre de Tiara. Esta última era muy parecida a su hija; tenía el lomo rosa, los ojos azules, las crines morado oscuro, y su cutie mark tenía forma de un billete de bits. Respondía por Lucrecia.

—Sí, mami pero…

Los Spoon y los Rich se levantaron de golpe, todos a la vez.

El señor Spoon era un terrestre de lomo gris, crines plateadas, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de dos billetes de bits.

—Ustedes dos le deben una disculpa a Sweetie Bell y sus amigas. Y también a Twilight por querer manipularla —intervino Filthy Rich.

—Y ya pensaremos en su castigo, señoritas—intervino la madre de Silver.

—¿Castigadas? Pero… si todo ha sido un accidente. No iras a castigarme ¿Verdad, papá?—comentó Diamond.

—Sweetie Bell, tú devolverás ese vestido a Diamond Tiara ¿Esta claro?

—Sí, mamá.

Twilight declaró que después de todo aquello no pensaba invitar a Tiara y Silver a su boda, ni tampoco a sus padres; estos lamentaron la decisión de Sparkle pero la comprendieron. Silver se disculpó de nuevo sin demasiado éxito, Tiara solo miró enfadada a sus tres rivales.

Tras marcharse los Spoon y los Rich las 6 manes y Lina tuvieron que mediar para que las CMC se reconciliasen entre ellas; no fue fácil pero al final las tres jóvenes hicieron las paces.

Durante los siguientes días todo fue mal para Diamond Tiara. Tanto a ella como a Silver se les puso de castigo quedarse sin paga durante tres meses, y sus padres cancelaron sus tarjetas de crédito. Además durante las vacaciones de verano tendrían que trabajar todas las mañanas en Sweet Apple Acres; dado que sus progenitores querían que ambas jóvenes aprendiesen a valorar el trabajo duro. Sin embargo, lo más duro para Tiara era que Silver se negaba a dirigirle la palabra y apenas la miraba; la joven Spoon era la única amiga de Diamond y ahora que Silver se había distanciado de Tiara esta última se sentía sola.

**3 DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA RECONCILIACIÓN DE LAS CMC.  
><strong>

_Querido diario:_

_Las __Cutie Mark Crusaders__ al final se han salido con la suya. Han puesto a Silver Spoon en contra mía, que es lo que siempre buscaron. En el fondo lo sabía, sabía que algún día las CMC romperían mi amistad con Silver, por eso nunca he querido que ella y yo nos juntásemos con esas mocosas. _

_¿De qué me sorprendo? En el fondo es un milagro que Silver haya estado todos estos años a mi lado. Ella es inteligente, sensata, sociable… todo lo que no soy yo. No nos engañemos, ella a mí me aporta mucho, yo a ella no, es mil veces mejor que yo._

_En el colegio se ha corrido la voz de lo sucedido con las CMC. No sé cómo se extendió el rumor, pero todos me miran como si fuese un monstruo. Mis compañeros de clase no me hablan y Silver tampoco. Me siento… sola, completamente sola. Quiero que vuelva mi amiga, quiero volver a retomar mi amistad con Silver, no quiero estar aislada de todo el mundo, no quiero estar sola…_

Tiara no pudo seguir escribiendo se tiró a la cama de su dormitorio y cayó en un mar de lágrimas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores:<p>

Al principio había creado un primer borrador de este capítulo donde la escena del engaño de Sweetie Bell por parte de Diamond y Silver era más extensa, pero luego pensé que quedaba un poco redundante, de modo que acorte esa parte. De entrada pensé en dividir este episodio en dos, pero descarte la idea para que las cinco jóvenes no tuviesen tanto peso en la historia.

Los padres de Silver Spoon nunca han aparecido en la serie, ni tampoco ha aparecido nunca la madre de Tiara. Curiosamente las madres de ambas potrillas son mencionadas ligeramente en el cuarto episodio de la tercera temporada, cuando Babs Seed les dice a Silver y a Diamond _"Si seguís molestando a mis amigas, hablare con vuestras madres de vuestro mal comportamiento"_. No obstante, el personaje de Lucrecia es un OC mío, aparece en mi fic de "La verdad sobre Celestia". El señor Spoon es otro OC mío y sale en mi fic "Delito y castigo de Trixie", pero aquí solo puse a mis dos OCs de pasada. La cutie mark de ambos OCs es la misma, un billete de bits. Les prometo que no me di cuenta de este error hasta escribir este fanfic; asique en un intento de rectificar, puse que en el caso de Lucrecia su marca es un solo billete, y la del señor Spoon son dos billetes. Esto me pasa por usar cada OC en un fic distinto. Quizás debería hacer un listado de mis OCs.

Los padres de Scootaloo también son OCs míos aunque aquí no los describí, pero aparecen en el capítulo 14 de mi fanfic _"La verdad sobre Celestia"_, nunca llegue a ponerles nombres, que malote soy. XD.

De paso quise hablar del proceso de integración de Trixie y Blade en Ponyville. Tome algunos datos de _"Los hijos del crepúsculo"_, pero añadí también algunas cosas de mi propia inventiva pero de forma que fuese coherente con la saga fénix.

Shining apareció con las manes para que pudiese tener una escena.

Personalmente a mí tanto las CMC como Silver y Tiara me terminaron dando lástima, pero bueno, eso lo dejo a su criterio.

**Lúpulo.** Es un tipo de infusión relajante.

**Mixto.** Profesión, deporte, ocio, etc, que puede ser desarrollado tanto por machos como por hembras al mismo tiempo.

**Pánfila/boba.** Significa tonta.

Ahora una pregunta para el público ¿Qué os pareció el modo de actuar de Silver?

Eso es todo por ahora

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: DRACO Y NERO EN MANEHATTAN

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Dentro de algunos días publicaré un especial de "El secuestro de Twilight". Quien quiera puede enviarme sus preguntas sobre dicho fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<br>****DRACO Y NERO EN MANEHATTAN**

Había pasado una semana desde que las Cutie Mark Crusaders se reconciliaron entre ellas. Quienes no habían hecho las paces eran Tiara y Silver.

Silver en el fondo echaba de menos a Diamond pero se sentía dolida de sus insultos; la terrestre gris no olvidaba cuando Tiara la había llamado pánfila y estúpida; ni tampoco había borrado de su memoria todas las veces que Diamond la había hecho seguirla en sus tontas disputas contra las CMCs. Aunque por otro lado Tiara era como una hermana para la joven terrestre grisácea; ambas habían crecido juntas.

_«Tiara… ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto? Tengo parte de culpa por no enfrentarme a ti en su momento» _pensó Silver, quien se encontraba en su habitación.

**EN CASA DE DIAMOND  
><strong>La joven echaba de menos su relación con Silver; pero no se atrevía a hablar con ella. Tiara nunca había sido dada a pedir disculpas, ni tampoco era su especialidad. Quizás si sus padres se hubiesen ocupado de mediar entre ambas adolescentes… pero los Richs pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ocupándose de sus negocios y de si mismos, no les quedaba apenas tiempo para ejercer como padres, posiblemente por eso su hija tuviese un carácter tan discutible ¿Podría haber sido todo diferente? Posiblemente sí. Hubiese bastado con la relación entre Tiara y sus progenitores fuese más estable. Si desde que la potra era pequeña se hubiesen preocupado más de sus amistades y sus estudios, y le hubiesen puesto ciertos límites… tal vez entonces Tiara hubiese adquirido un mayor grado de madurez.

Por otro lado, Diamond quería muchísimo a Silver. No se hacía a la idea de separarse de ella. La más joven de los Spoon era la única amiga que tenía. Por eso aunque su orgullo le ponía dificultades, la terrestre rosada tomó una decisión que no se hubiese atrevido a hacer en otras circunstancias; solo su cariño por quien era poco menos que su hermana era capaz de motivarla para llevar a cabo semejante acción.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
><strong>Cadence se encontraba en los jardines en compañía de seis guardias reales; las siete yeguas disfrutaban de un espectáculo moralmente lamentable, pero a ellas le gustaba. Dos potrillos terrestres se estaban peleando con espada y escudo, como si fuesen dos gladiadores. Uno tenía la piel amarilla con crines naranjas, y ojos azules; el otro tenían el lomo azul celeste, con crines verde hierba y ojos azul cielo; ninguno tenía cutie mark. Los pequeños hacían un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y complacer a la princesa, era la única forma de no ser castigados por ella. De pronto el chico amarillo hizo un corte al otro en el casco delantero derecho; físicamente la herida no era grave, pero el pequeño al notar el escozor comenzó a llorar.

—¡DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO QUERÍA LLORONES!—gritó Cadence, asustando a los niños e interrumpiendo las lágrimas.

—Por favor, princesa, perdone a mi hermano—suplicó el potrillo amarillo.

—Mmm. ¿Qué edad tenéis?

—Mi hermanito tiene seis años, yo siete.

—Muy bien; multiplicaremos esas cifras por tres y serán el número de azotes que recibiréis cada uno, agradece que no os mate aquí mismo.

A un gesto de Cadenza dos soldados se llevaron a los jóvenes a los calabozos, donde recibirían, el mayor 21 azotes con una fusta y el menor 18. A los dos potrillos se les coloco una correa de perro en el cuello con la que fueron arrastrados a las mazmorras. Cadence se quedo con cuatro guardias.

—Majestad. Deberíamos organizar estos juegos con sementales adultos—sugirió una de las soldados.

—Podríamos organizar un torneo de varios luchadores. Necesitaríamos un local—expuso otra de las militares.

—… Interesante. Usar a los machos para que se maten con el fin de divertir a las hembras, me gusta la idea. Aunque necesitaríamos un local habilitado, armas, luchadores entrenados… Pensaré en vuestra sugerencia.

Una de las soldados no parecía estar de acuerdo, o si lo estaba no mostraba entusiasmo alguno. Se trataba de una pegaso verde oscuro, con crines rojas, ojos marrones. Su armadura impedía ver su cutie mark.

—¿Y tú no dices nada?—reprochó Cadence a la pegaso.

—Yo… no tengo ninguna opinión.

—Mentirá. Conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Nada, majestad.

—¡Mientes!—gritó Cadence haciendo brillar su cuerno. De pronto la pegaso empezó a quedarse sin aliento y cayó al suelo, la pobrecilla apenas podía respirar. Las otras militares no hicieron nada al respecto.

—Ma… jes… tad.

—No toleró la rebeldía—expuso la princesa deteniendo su ataque.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah.

—Ahora di que estás pensando, zorra.

—Ah, ah, ah. No… funcionara. Muchas yeguas no querrán ver combatir a sus hijos, esposos y otros machos de su familia—reconoció la pegaso que se encontraba aun tirada en el suelo.

Cadence hizo aparecer un látigo y comenzó a golpear en la espalda a la pegaso que quedó maltrecha en el suelo. Después se volvió a las otras soldados.

—Por lo visto aquí tenemos a una traidora y simpatizante de los machos. Que esto os sirva a todas de lección. No tolero ningún tipo de rebeldía. Mostrar compasión por los machos es traición ¡Y la traición se castiga con la muerte!—Cadenza cogió la espada de una de las otras soldados y le rebano el cuello a la víctima—Espero que todas hayáis aprendido la lección.

—Sí, majestad—contestaron todas las soldados a coro.

—Bien. Ahora id a buscar al padre de los dos mocosos y encadenarle en mi cama, ya sabéis para qué. Deshaceros de este cadáver, nada de entierro; que sea dividido en trozos y los pedazos sean quemados en un vertedero.

—Sí, majestad.

**EN EL CAÑON LETAL  
><strong>En las afueras del pueblo se encontraba Shining Armor practicando el raiton shuriken. Consistía en una técnica cuchilla tan poderosa que incluso podía llegar a cortar por la mitad un gran edificio como si fuese una hoja de papel. El problema de esta habilidad es que si no se ejecutaba con suficiente experiencia resultaba muy inestable; un raiton bien ejecutado podría llegar a ser un ataque tan perfectamente nivelado que lograba proporcionar cortes tan delgados, que si cortará una jarra con agua, el líquido solo caería cuando las mitades se separasen; pero lograr tal dominio de dicha técnica era extremadamente complicado, en general el raiton era inestable y muy difícil de dominar. Armor había necesitado años de práctica para poder usar esa técnica.

Shining se había ido al llamado Cañon Letal, donde una vez Rainbow Dash llevó a cabo una carrera de mascotas. En ese lugar podría practicar tranquilo; entrenar en el pueblo era impensable porque alguien podría resultar herido, pero en aquel lugar rocoso solo había cuevas, la mayoría vacías, aunque algunas contenían nidos de anguilas quarray. Shining procuraba tener cuidado para no dañar a las anguilas, aunque le atacasen no eran rivales para él pero no quería dañar a ninguna especie. El semental hizo levitar una gran piedra sacándola del cañón y aplicó después el shuriken, de pronto oyó una voz a sus espaldas. El militar se dio la vuelta.

—¿Trixie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Twilight y yo te hemos estado buscando. Nero y Alexis quieren ir esta tarde a Manehattan.

—¿Para?

—¿No lo sabes? Jo. Entrenar está bien pero podrías enterarte de las noticias.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Manehattan celebrar hoy su festival anual del libro. Hay tenderetes; cuenta cuentos, trueques de libros…

—Muy bien pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Twilight y sus amigas están ocupadas preparando la boda; Flash está entrenando con sus soldados y Lina está ayudando a Rarity. Tu hermana pensó que nosotros dos podríamos llevar a los niños; Blade vendrá con nosotros, podríamos llevar también a Skyla.

—… Ósea que el plan es que Nero, Skyla, Alexis, Blade y nosotros dos vayamos a Manehattan esta tarde.

—Exacto. ¿Qué me dices?

—En circunstancias normales me encantaría, pero estamos en guerra contra Hera. Es arriesgado vayamos a Manehattan. Durante el viaje seremos vulnerables. De hecho, Manehattan no debería haber organizado tal evento después de que Hera llevase a cabo su infanticidio, es arriesgado.

—Pero para ellos es una tradición. Además ¿No es bueno que intenten volver a la normalidad?

—Sí, supongo que lo es pero…

—Por favor, Shining.

—Vale, tú ganas. ¿Draco vendrá?

—Pues él dijo que no pero su madre quiere que vaya.

**EN MANEHATTAN  
><strong>Tanto el alcalde como las autoridades tenían los mismos temores que Shining Armor. Por ello se había establecido un amplio dispositivo de seguridad en la ciudad; aparte de movilizar al ejército también se habían utilizado varios hechizos para detectar la presencia de magias oscuras.

Una vez al año la ciudad celebraba su festival anual del libro. En donde se concentraba en la gran plaza mayor varios tenderetes de diversas publicaciones impresas: mangas, cuentos, tebeos. La mayor parte eran libros de todo tipo de géneros, algunos clásicos pero también varias publicaciones actuales y premios literarios.

**TRES HORAS DESPUÉS EN PONYVLLE  
><strong>Shining, Trixie, Nero, Draco, Skyla, Alexis y Blade cogieron el tren con destino a Manehattan. Armor podría haberse agenciado un dirigible privado o un carro volador; otra posibilidad era ir de extras en algún dirigible militar que se dirigiese a la gran ciudad; pero el semental quiso pasar desapercibidos, por ello el grupo viajó en tercera clase. En poni de las taquillas se quedó asombrado de ello. ¿Dos príncipes y uno de los más grandes militares y estrategas de Equestria renunciaban a viajar en primera?

Viajar en tercera tenía la característica de tener que compartir vagón con muchos otros pasajeros; además de Armor, Trixie y los cinco potrillos, en el compartimento había otras veintitantas personas. De entrada la mayoría no prestaba demasiada atención al grupo, porque los habitantes de Ponyville ya les conocían; pero conforme el tren fue deteniéndose en distintas paradas y fueron bajando unos pocos y subiendo diferentes pasajeros, muchos se acercaron a saludar a los jóvenes príncipes y a Armor, a quien unos pocos identificaron como militar y otros como antiguo regente del conquistado Imperio de Cristal.

Blade causo una impresión muy negativa. Los pasajeros le miraban con temor y desconfianza por el mero hecho de ser un lobo. Trixie y Shining tuvieron que hablar en su favor para hacer callar muchos comentarios en contra, incluido el hecho de que varias personas quisiesen expulsarlo del tren. Nero y Alex igualmente se manifestaron a favor de su amigo. Una señora le preguntó a Draco qué pensaba él sobre aquel lobezno, el aludido miró enfadado a la yegua y respondió _"Es de fiar. Ahora dejadme tranquilo"_. Blade no se atrevió a decir nada por temor a que sus palabras fuesen usadas en su contra. Finalmente las quejas contra el lobezno cesaron porque por un lado muchos temían la posible reacción del lobo, y además porque estaba acompañado por dos príncipes y uno de los miembros más fuertes del ejército. Sin embargo, una potrilla de unos tres o cuatro años señaló a Blade.

—Papi ¿Qué hace un lobo aquí?

—No señales y no te acerques a él.

Blade sabía que se arriesgaba saliendo de Ponyville. En el pueblo ya se habían acostumbrado a él, pero en la mayor parte de Equestria su raza era temida y rechazada, además el hecho de que su especie fuese carnívora no ayudaba a mejorar dicha imagen.

De pronto subió al tren un reportero de Canterlot, el cual al ver que Nero y Alexis estaban sentados uno al lado del otro aprovecho para incordiarles.

—Príncipe Nero. Soy de la revista _"El semanario"_. ¿Me permite unas preguntas sobre usted y su novia?

—¿Novia?

—Ustedes son novios ¿No?—respondió el periodista mirando a Alexis. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

—Él/ella no es mi novio/a—gritaron los dos a la vez, sus caras estaban completamente rojas.

—Uiii. Una relación secreta por lo que veo. Claro, un príncipe y una plebeya terrestre…

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea una plebeya terrestre? Vamos a ver. Alex es muy importante para mí, me da igual su estatus o su raza—contestó enfadado el potrillo.

—Eso es. Eso es lo quiero. Sentimentalismo. Esta usted perfecto defendiendo al amor de su vida.

—¡Que no somos novios!

—Sí lo son, señorita. De lo contrario él no os defendería con tanta pasión.

Nero y Alexis tenían la intención de protestar pero Shining se les adelantó.

—¡Ya basta!—Armor se acercó al periodista—Deje de molestar a los niños.

—Solo hago mi trabajo.

—Y yo el mío. Estos dos jóvenes están a mi cargo, retírese.

—No pienso irme si mi reportaje. Equestria tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

Armor ya estaba harto del comportamiento de los pasajeros. Primero los comentarios en contra de Blade y ahora un acoso periodístico. El semental sacó un silbato, lo toco y de pronto varios guardias que estaban camuflados de paisanos y repartidos entre varios compartimentos del tren, se presentaron en el vagón. Shining ordenó desalojar a los pasajeros y repartirlos entre los otros vagones, prohibiendo que durante el trayecto el grupo volviese a ser molestado. Muchos protestaron y lo consideraron un abuso de autoridad, pero Armor no cedió y sus soldados obedecieron. Los pasajeros fueron llevados a otros vagones quedando el grupo a solas para tranquilidad de Shining, Trixie y los cinco potrillos.

El resto del viaje los niños aprovechando que no había más pasajeros en el compartimento se sentaron en unos asientos del fondo, unos metros apartados de los dos adultos. Trixie y Shining no protestaron puesto que todos seguían visibles entre ellos, así que dejaron que los jóvenes tuviesen su espacio.

Armor notó que la unicornio azul no paraba de mirarle, y él también la dirigía varias miradas.

—¿Qué me miras, Shining?

—¿Yo? Nada. ¿Y tú, Trixie?

—Tampoco.

—Bueno… pues si nadie mira nada…

—Pues eso—respondió la yegua siendo consciente de que aquella conversación sonaba un poco tonta, por lo que intentó sacarle más jugo—Gracias por acompañarnos, Shining.

—De nada. No tiene importancia.

—Y… también te agradezco que defendieses a mi hijo, aquí y en Ponyville. De no ser por ti y tu hermana no sé lo que hubiese ocurrido. Mi regreso a Ponyville no fue agradable.

—Mi hermana me explicó porque los aldeanos estaban descontentos contigo, les comprendo pero eso no justifica determinadas acciones. Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, ahora todos somos amigos—respondió el semental tomándole el casco a Trixie, ni siguiera lo pensó, fue un impulso. La yegua no dijo nada, pero se sonrojó. Blade miró sonriente la escena, después se volvió a Nero.

Alexis que estaba junto con los otros cuatro potrillos soltó una risita mientras miraba a los dos adultos, intuyendo que se gustaban. Skyla también lo notó pero no le agradaba la idea.

—¿De qué te ríes, Alex?

—¿No lo sabes, Nero? Que tontito eres—respondió la potrilla soltando una risita.

—¿Perdona?

—Pregúntale a Skyla.

—Prima…

—Lo he oído. Y sí, eres tonto pero no tanto como mi padre. Al parecer no ha tenido suficiente con que le hagan daño una vez.

Los chicos miraron asombrados a Skyla. El comentario de Alex había sonado a broma, pero la alicornio rosada hablaba con una cierta frialdad en su voz.

—Pero… no entiendo. Draco ¿Tú pillas algo?

—A mí no me metáis en tonterías, hermano. Mejor haríais todos en buscar la manera de matar a Hera.

—Oh, vamos primo… piensa en el evento.

—Yo no pedí venir, mi pesado hermano y mi madre me obligaron.

—No. Solo te lo sugerimos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Cambiando de tema. Chicas, aun no me habéis explicado qué es eso que no he entendido—protestó Nero.

Skyla se llevó un casco a la cara.

—¡Sementales! Mira al tío Shining y a Trixie, ¿No notas nada raro?

—No—respondió Nero mirando a su tío.

Skyla se levantó enfadada.

—Eres bobo pero no tanto como mi padre. Voy al baño.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció Alex.

Nero miró a ambas chicas marchándose.

Los aseos eran relativamente pequeños, solo contaban con un grifo para lavarse, y un váter, apenas cabía una sola persona pero Alexis le acompañó a Skyla mientras esta última se lavaba la cara.

—Mi papá no ha tenido bastante con una mala experiencia.

—Tu padre tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. No la pagues con tu primo. Él no tiene culpa de nada.

—Ah. Ya lo sé Alex, pero es que no he podido evitarlo. Pero… dime la verdad ¿Nero te gusta?

—¿Lo dices por el plasta del periodista?

—No. Ese señor fue un pesado, pero… en serio ¿Te gusta mi primo?

—Quizás. No estoy segura. A veces parece que no se entera de nada pero es muy agradable y lindo. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo; siempre ha estado a mi lado y sé que puedo contar con él.

Años más tarde Nero y Alexis serían pareja formal, pero de momento aun eran muy jóvenes y su relación todavía no estaba tan consolidada. Por el momento los chicos ya se gustaban pero aun no lo habían reconocido, eran buenos amigos pero nada más.

En el vagón Trixie y Armor conversaban entre ellos.

—Mira a esos dos—platicó el lobezno a Nero mirando a Trixie y Armor—¿Ya entiendes lo que pasa?

—No. Me he perdido.

—No le des más vueltas, Blade. Mi hermano siempre ha sido torpe para estas cosas. ¿Sabes que hizo cuando conoció a Alex?—intervino Draco.

—No.

—Pues verás…

_**FLASHBACK  
><strong>__Aparecen Draco y Nero con cinco años de edad, en el patio del recreo de la escuela. Nero quería hacerse amigo de una poni terrestre, de la que por aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía su nombre; esa potrilla era Alexis. __Draco concentra algo de magia y logra comunicarse telepáticamente con su hermano.__Era una habilidad que habían desarrollado juntos, dado a que no les gustaban estas separados._

_«Nero, Nero ¿__M__e escuchas? Cambio» contactó Draco._

_«Te escucho fuerte y claro__,__ cambio»_

_«Dile algo__,__ cambio»_

_«¿Cómo qué? Cambio»_

_«Algo que no te __haga__ quedar como un tonto en frente de ella, cambio»_

_Nero miro a Alexis __y__ finalmente__ se__ decidió a hablar._

_«¡VAMOS HERMANO! ¡TÚ PUEDES!»_

— _Eh… bueno, ¿Te gusta… __respirar?_

—_Idiota—Susurró Draco en voz baja mientras se llevaba una pezuña a la cara._

—_¿Qué cosa?—preguntó confusa la potrilla._

—_Que si te__…__—Draco aparece de la nada cogiendo a su hermano e interrumpiendo su dialogo._

— _¡Nada__,__ no dijo nada, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos__. C__ha__o__!—intervino el alicornio pelirrojo llevándose a su hermano._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nada más terminar la historia Blade se empezó a partir de risa; a Draco se le contagiaron las risotadas del lobezno.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿En serio le preguntaste eso? Ja, ja, ja. Pobre Alex. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—No le veo la gracia—se sonrojó Nero.

—Pues la tiene, hermanito. Créenos—respondió Draco sonriendo y soltando una risita. Nero tuvo la sensación de que en otros tiempos su hermano se hubiese partido de risa, ahora solamente sonreía.

En el baño Alex también le había contado a Skyla la misma historia del día que conoció a Nero; igualmente la pequeña alicornio se partió de risa.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Te preguntó eso? Ja, ja, ja. No quiero reírme por respeto pero… Ja, ja, ja… es tan gracioso. Ja, ja, ja.

—¡Basta! No le veo la gracia. No sé por qué te lo he contado.

— Ja, ja, ja, Ja, ja, ja.

Alex tuvo que esperar a que Skyla acabase de reírse para que ambas se fuesen del aseo.

En el vagón, los adultos se acercaron a los tres potrillos preguntándoles el motivo de su risa, pero Blade mintió respondiendo que estaban hablando de animes. Armor y Trixie regresaron a sus asientos. Al poco rato las dos potrillas regresaron al vagón y tomaron asiento.

—Skyla…

—¿Qué pasa, Blade?

—Nada, solo… quiero que sepas que si se diera el caso, me encantaría tenerte como hermana.

Las dos chicas pusieron cara de WTF ante el comentario del lobezno.

—Pero… Por favor ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué es lo que pasa?—se quejó Nero.

Desmayo colectivo. Todos menos Nero.

_«Ni después del comentario se entera. Nero será soltero toda la vida» _pensó Blade.

De pronto se escuchó un aviso de un altavoz.

_**ATENCIÓN. PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN, MANEHATTAN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EN PONYVILLE<br>**Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se encontraban en su casa club cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Scot abrió y al ver quien era volvió a cerrar, sus amigas preguntaron quién era y ella respondió _"Nadie"_. Los golpes no cesaron, esta vez abrió Apple Bloom hecho una mirada y le dijo a quien llamaba _"Márchate"_; y volvió a cerrar la puerta, más golpes se oyeron, esta vez abrió Swetie Bell y al ver de quién se trataba volvió a cerrar; pero los portazos no cesaban.

—Puedo seguir aquí todo el día—platicó la visitante desde fuera de la cabaña.

—¡Lárgate, Diamond Tiara!—chillaron a coro las CMC sin volver a abrir la puerta.

—Chicas, por favor, abran. Necesito su ayuda.

—¡No empieces otra vez con el tema de la boda!—gritaron a la ver las Crusaders.

—No es eso. Tengo un problema grave. Habrán, por favor.

Después de varios golpes Apple Bloom dejo pasar a Tiara, aunque solo fuese por escucharla un momento y que les dejase en paz, y de paso para no quedarse sin puerta.

—Di lo qué sea rápido y márchate—comentó la poni granjera a su rival.

—Escuchen. Saben que no nos llevamos bien. Lo último que querría es estar aquí. Me ha costado mucho venir pero… en serio, necesito su ayuda.

—Ve al grano—pidió Scootaloo.

—Vale. ¿Recuerdan la conversación que tuvimos con nuestras familias por lo sucedido con Sweetie Bell y la boda de Twilight?

—Sí. Lo recordamos—respondió molesta la unicornio.

—Pues… después de eso Silver se enfadó conmigo. Dijo que siempre la he obligado a hacer cosas que no la gustan, desde entonces no me habla.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotras?—protestó la pegaso.

—Ella es casi una hermana para mí, no puedo perderla. Ustedes y los demás me dan igual pero Silver… es lo único que tengo. Necesito que me ayuden a recuperarla, por favor.

Las Crusaders se quedaron asombradas ante esta petición, especialmente porque Tiara no solía usar la fórmula del _por favor _con ellas. Las tres se miraron entre ellas, después se fueron a un rincón para hablar a solas, a continuación regresaron con Diamond.

—De acuerdo, Tiara. No somos un trió de desalmadas. Te ayudaremos pero con dos condiciones—respondió Apple Bloom.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Primero. Nunca más volverás a molestarnos. Ya no somos unas niñas, esto se tiene que acabar.

—¿Y lo segundo?

—Queremos saber la verdad. ¿Por qué siempre nos has estado molestando? Nunca te hemos hecho nada.

—Yo… Prometo que no volveré a molestaros.

—Vale. Ahora explícanos el por qué de tu conducta—pidió Sweetie Bell.

Tiara tragó saliva. Hasta ahora había conseguido tragarse el orgullo para pedir ayuda a las CMC pero explicar ciertas cosas… La potra trató de huir pero Scot la bloqueó la puerta.

—Dejadme salir, Scootaloo.

—Hemos hecho un trato.

—No tengo por qué daros tantas explicaciones.

—Bien, vete pero no te ayudaremos.

—¿Por qué sois tan crueles?

—¿Somos crueles? ¿Nosotras?—protestó la pegaso.

—Sí. He venido aquí de buenas maneras, y en vez de ayudarme me interrogáis.

—¡Chicas! Scot, ya basta. Tiara, cálmate—pidió Apple Bloom.

—¿Qué me calme? Claro. Todo es muy fácil para vosotras ¿Verdad? Una familia cariñosa, muchos amigos, unas buenas calificaciones escolares… ¿Y yo qué? AH—Diamond se llevó un casco a la boca al darse cuenta de que acababa de delatarse a si misma.

—Tiara…—platicó Sweetie Bell observando que la terrestre rosa soltaba dos lágrimas.

—Pero Tiara… tú…

—Vale. Ya lo sabéis. Fue por eso ¿Vale? Siempre os he envidiado. Mis padres siempre están fuera de casa ocupados con sus negocios, pero vuestras familias se preocupan de vosotras. Sois populares en el colegio, a mí me toman por una vulgar abusona. Además siempre he tenido miedo de que me quitaseis a Silver; ella es inteligente pero yo no. Nunca he querido que nos juntásemos con vosotras porque tenía miedo de mi única amiga se fuese con ustedes—Diamond ya no pudo más y se desahogo en varias lágrimas, para sorpresa de todas Bloom la abrazó tratando de arroparla.

—Pero… No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué pensaste que Silver se juntaría con nosotras en vez de contigo? Nunca hemos tenido tanta relación con ella—intervino la poni granjera.

—Pero… aunque ella no lo admita se parece más a vosotras que a mí. Es una buena estudiante y mucho más sociable que yo. Cuando éramos niñas quizás no había tanta diferencia, pero en estos últimos años Silver ha demostrado ser más madura que yo.

—Ese es el problema, Tiara. Silver ha madurado y nosotras tres también, pero tú no. Mírate, sigues siendo una niña—comentó la pegaso.

—Ya déjalo, Scot. Tiara, debiste haber sido sincera desde el principio—intervino Sweetie

—Silver es prácticamente una hermana para mí. Siempre ha estado a mi lado, me ha apoyado en todo; pero yo… no he sabido tratarla. No me di cuenta de que la arrastraba a hacer cosas que no quería y eso la lastimaba. ¿Qué hago?

—Afrontaremos el problema de frente, Tiara. Te acompañaremos a buscar a Silver y hablaremos con ella—sentenció Apple Bloom.

—Pero antes déjanos un momento a solas—pidió la pegaso haciendo que Diamond esperase afuera de la casa-club.

Cuando Tiara salió Scot se quejó a sus amigas.

—¿Pueden explicarme por qué vamos a ayudar a Tiara?—interrogó quejándose Scot.

—Porque nos necesita—respondió la unicornio.

—¿Y? Ella no nos ayudaría a nosotras. Silver… bueno… quizás con suerte podríamos contar en alguna ocasión con su ayuda, pero Diamond Tiara no nos blindaría un casco.

—Es por eso que nosotras somos mejores que ella—razonó Bloom.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Nosotros el otro día también dimos la espalda a Silver—comentó de pronto Sweetie Bell.

—Solo la dijimos que nos dejase en paz—respondió la pegaso.

—Pero… cuanto más lo pienso… no sé, chicas. ¿Creéis que nos pasamos un poco?—intervino Apple Bloom.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
><strong>Twilight se había reunido con Lina y sus amigas. Las seis manes estaban comentando la próxima boda que se celebraría en dos días.

—La comida y demás ya está lista, dulzura.

—La recepción igualmente. Los Cake y yo tuvimos algunas dificultades por las nuevas medidas de seguridad pero eso ya está resuelto.

—Mis aves se han aprendido bien la marcha nupcial.

—A mí me hubiese gustado que la ceremonia se llevase a cabo al aire libre, y no en una iglesia aburrida, donde no hay espacio para mi Sonic Rainboom, pero lo haré en cuando Flash y tú salgáis de la iglesia.

—A todo esto, cariño. ¿Dónde está Flash?

—Con los soldados—respondió la alicornio morada.

—Shining y Trixie se llevaron a Nero, Draco, Alexis, Skyla y Blade a visitar Manehattan—explicó Lina.

**EN MANEHATTAN  
><strong>La ciudad era muy grande pero el grupo se dirigía a la Plaza Mayor, donde se celebraba el festival anual del libro. Había varios tenderetes de diferentes editoriales, las cuales exponían y vendían sus publicaciones: animes, cuentos infantiles, clásicos literarios, best seller, premios literarios y últimas publicaciones; en algunos establecimientos también se practicaba el trueque de libros. Se veía también un teatro de marionetas y un escenario de cuentacuentos.

Al principio había buen ambiente, pero este se tensó un poco con la llegada del grupo, especialmente por la aparición de Blade, el lobezno llamaba la atención de los habitantes, muchos de los cuales se apartaban de él mirándole recelosos; algunos padres y madres sujetaban a sus hijos para que no se acercasen al lobezno por temor a que fuesen lastimados por él. Incluso varios ciudadanos pedían a algunos soldados que "aquella bestia" fuese expulsada de la ciudad o incluso detenida. En cierta ocasión tres soldados se encararon con el grupo de Shining, hubiesen arrestado a Blade, de no ser porque Armor era oficialmente su superior y no pudieron oponerse a él, no obstante los soldados empezaron a seguir al grupo a cierta distancia. Trixie recomendó a su hijo que no se apartará de ella y de Shining.

En cierta ocasión una pequeña pegaso de unos tres o cuatro años se acercó al lobezno, y preguntó de forma curiosa _"¿Qué clase de poni eres tú?"_. Blade sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña, pero antes de que pudiese contestar su madre cogió a la pequeña y se la llevó de inmediato.

—No te sientas mal, hijo. Algún día tu raza será respetada en Equestria.

—Puede pero ¿Cuándo será eso, mamá?

**EN PONYVILLE  
><strong>Tiara y las CMC habían ido a la casa de Silver para intentar hablar con ella. El padre de Silver se encontraba en Los Pegasus resolviendo unos negocios; en teoría pensaba ir con su esposa, pero en el último momento ella dijo que no se encontraba de humor para hacer el viaje, de modo que permaneció en la casa. La yegua adulta abrió la puerta, saludó a las potras y les dijo que su hija estaba en su habitación. Las cuatro jovenes entraron en la vivienda, encontrándose con Silver en el pasillo recién salida del aseo. La terrestre grisácea miró enfadada a las cuatro visitantes antes de meterse de nuevo en su cuarto y echar el pestillo.

—Silver. Abre por favor—pidió Diamond.

—Márchate, marchaos todas.

—Por favor, Silver. Ábrenos tenemos que hablar—platicó Sweetie Bell.

—No pienso abrir a nadie. Me disculpé contigo y tus amigas después de lo sucedido con la boda de Twilight; pero no aceptasteis mis disculpas, me disteis la espalda. Y Tiara me ha utilizado toda la vida. Iros todas, por favor.

Cuando Twilight y los familiares de las CMC, Tiara y Silver hablaron con las cinco potras, Silver acabó disculpándose con las Crusaders, también les había pedido perdón en el colegio, pero las chicas no confiaban en que esas disculpas fuesen sinceras y no las aceptaron; en esta ocasión Silver era honesta pero eran muchas las veces que Tiara y ella habían molestado a las CMC. Ese rechazo más el hecho de haberse peleado con Diamond había desembocado en que Silver se sintiese muy dolida.

—Silver… por favor, abre la puerta—pidió Diamond, su voz no sonaba como una petición, parecía una súplica.

—Ni loca pienso abrir a nadie y menos a ustedes.

_«Esto de hablar a voces a través de las puertas se va a convertir en una mala costumbre. Primero en la casa-club y ahora aquí»_ pensó Scot.

—No pienso abrir ni recibirlas, váyanse, por favor.

—Silver… escucha, nosotras… sé que no aceptamos tus disculpas antes, creíamos que no eras sincera, han sido muchas las veces que las cinco nos hemos peleado. Seguramente nos equivocamos, lo sentimos, sal por favor. Hemos de hablar—expuso Apple Bloom.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes cuatro, no abriré. Váyanse. Esta charla comienza a ser absurda y repetitiva, larganse.

**EN MANEHATTAN  
><strong>El grupo de Shining había llegado hasta el puesto de la _editorial_ _Fanfiction. _Hacía tan solo una semana acaba de salir a la venta el segundo libro de la trilogía la saga fénix. Este segundo ejemplar _"Hermanos de sangre"_ había tenido unas magnificas ventas en tan solo 7 días, pero aun no había llegado a los mercados ponyvillenses, debido a que la editorial distribuía primero en las grandes ciudades. Blade que había oído hablar de esta saga por sus amigos le pidió a su madre que le comprase el primer ejemplar de la colección _"Los hijos del crepúsculo"_; el ejemplar era de tapa dura de un color morado similar al de Twilight, en la parte superior tenía escrito el título en letras plateadas y en la siguiente línea el nombre del autor «Eyedragon Benigetsu». El vendedor era un poni terrestre de color café con leche, crines canosas, patas de gallo en el rostro, ojos verdes y una cutie mark en forma de estantería, el tendero atendió a Trixie; curiosamente el dependiente no mostró ningún rechazo hacía Blade.

—Son 20 bits, pero por 10 más se puede llevar también dos historias alternativas de la saga fénix.

—¿Historias alternativas?

—Textos secundarios escritos por otros escritores distintos al autor original de la saga—explicó el vendedor—A Eyedragon y su saga fénix le salieron dos polluelos, por decirlo así. Uno llamado _Mega master 1234, _el cual publicó _"El ser de la venganza" _y_ "Mlp fan fic xv-n8 y kari-108_"; el otro fue un tal Scrittore Passione autor de _"Juicio e ira"_ y _"Nupcias"_ todas y cada una de estas cuatro historias están basadas en la saga fénix.

—Creía que Scrittore hacía fics independientes.

—Sí, normalmente sí pero en esta ocasión se inspiró a Benigetsu. También tengo aquí varias historias de Passione, veamos… _"La verdad sobre Celestia"_; _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_; _"El secuestro de Twilight"_… Tengo que mandar que me traigan más de _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_, ese se me agotó.

—Yo he leído el de las desventuras, también está basado en otra historia de Eyedragon ¿Verdad?—expuso Alex.

—Sí, en _"Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal"_—respondió el vendedor.

—La cual hace tiempo que no se publica—admitió Skyla, quien conocía la historia—El episodio 20 no fue tan divertido como los anteriores, o quizás sí lo fue… no estoy segura. Admito que no lo entendí.

—Leí recientemente el de _"El secuestro de Twilight"—_expuso Nero.

—Quizás sean meros rumores, pero se dice que a Scrittore le gustaría que Eyedragon hiciese una secuela de ese fic del secuestro, porque Benigetsu es especialista en historias de acción y de guerra. Bueno… al grano ¿Van a comprar los libros?

Trixie le compró a su hijo el ejemplar de _"Los hijos del crepúsculo_"; más _"Juicio e ira"_ y _"Nupcias"_. Skyla le pidió a su padre que le comprase _"Hermanos de sangre"_, y el semental accedió pero le salió cara la compra porque Nero se encapricho del mismo libro, y su tío tuvo que adquirir dos ejemplares. Armor miró a Draco preguntándole si no deseaba nada, el alicornio pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?—pidió quejándose Draco.

A Shining le sentaba mal que su sobrino pelirrojo se fuese de allí con los cascos vacios, de modo que insistió un poco y al final le compró un ejemplar de "_Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal"_, de Benigetsu; para intentar que su sobrino se echase unas risas.

Alex trató de llevarse otro ejemplar de _"Hermanos de sangre"_ más un segundo libro _"Caminos de la vida"_ de Juanca29; pero había un problema los dos ejemplares juntos costaban 40 bits y la potrilla solo llevaba 30, Nero le prestó los 10 restantes, lo que hizo que Armor pusiese cara de póker. O sea que su sobrino llevaba su propio dinero y le había tocado al semental pagar por él; Trixie comprendió la frustración de Shining y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa que se convirtió en risita.

A Trixie la compra le salió por 30 bits. Mientras que a Shining los tres libros le valieron 60, justo el doble que a la yegua adulta, pero no le importó. 20 bits por cada ejemplar no resultaba tan caro siendo de un autor popular, y sus destinatarios eran su hija y sus sobrinos.

_«En fin… Bien gastado está el dinero»_ pensó Armor.

**EN PONYVILLE  
><strong>Silver Spoon aun seguía encerrada en su habitación. Tiara y las CMC no se habían movido del pasillo, su ritmo de suplicas había disminuido dado su cansancio. Tiara volvió a insistir y esta vez ni siguiera escuchó ninguna contestación; por lo visto ahora Silver la ignoraba.

—Silver, por favor sal o abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar.

—…

—No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

—¡Ya basta! Dejad en paz a mi hija—se quejó una voz a espaldas de Diamond, era la señora Spoon, la cual llamó al dormitorio—Silver, ábreme, soy mamá.

—… Vale, te abro pero entra sola—exigió la joven quitando el pestillo, la señora entró en el cuarto; Tiara quiso seguirla pero la yegua adulta se negó a ello.

—Ustedes esperen aquí—exigió la yegua adulta entrando en el dormitorio de su hija, quien volvió a cerrar con pestillo.

La madre de Silver era una terrestre de color marrón, ojos azul verdoso. Sus crines eran verdes con mechas rojas, aunque no se sabía si las mechas eran naturales o se teñía. Su cutie mark era una esmeralda con forma de corazón. Respondía por Gemstone.

Durante unos segundos madre e hija no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron la una a la otra. La señora Spoon pudo ver rabia en los ojos de su hija, pero también había mucha tristeza en su mirada. Está claro que Silver se sentía lastimada, aquella herida le producía una gran frustración.

—Por favor, hija. Dímelo.

—¿El qué, mamá?

—Sabes de lo que te hablo. ¿Por qué os peleasteis Diamond y tú? Habeis crecido juntas casi como hermanas. Para tu padre y para mí ella es como una sobrina. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—No quiero hablar de eso, mamá.

—Hasta que no lo sueltes no encontrarás la paz contigo misma, por favor, cuéntamelo.

—… Sea. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió con Sweetie Bell? ¿La conversación que tuvimos con Twilight y sus amigas?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Bien. Pues al día siguiente en el patio de la escuela Tiara y yo…

_**FLASHBACK  
><strong>__Silver y Diamond se encontraban en el patio del recreo hablando de lo sucedido con Sweetie Bell y las CMC. Silver quería dejar las viejas rivalidades en el pasado y reconciliarse con sus tres rivales, pero Tiara pensaba de forma distinta._

—_No puedes hablar en serio, Silver._

—_Tiara, por favor. La cruzada de las cutie marks ya terminó, ahora todas somos adolescentes, dentro de poco entraremos en la edad adulta. Es hora de madurar, es el momento de pasar página._

—_¡Vendida! Te unes ellas._

—_Ellas nunca nos han hecho nada, somos nosotras quienes siempre las molestamos; pero lo de ayer fue ir demasiado lejos. _

—_Tú te chivaste de mí, nos delataste a las dos, traidora._

—_Pero… ¿Tú te estás oyendo a ti misma? Hablas como si tuvieses nueve años, tenemos dieciocho, madura de una vez._

—_¿Yo soy la inmadura? Tú eres la que siempre tiene que poner límites, de no ser por ti ya haría tiempo que las hubiésemos derrotado._

—_Oh, esta discusión es inútil. Está claro que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo. Por favor, por nuestra amistad te pido que se acabe todo esto. Hagamos las paces con Apple Bloom y sus amigas._

—_¿Ahora intentas chantajearme emocionalmente? ¡Es el colmo! ¡La gota que colma el vaso! Si tanto quieres a las Crusaders vete con ellas, Silver._

—_Tiara ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

—_Estoy diciendo que eres una traidora y una vendida. Si tú no me necesitas entonces yo a ti tampoco te necesito para nada._

_Esta última frase de Diamod fue como una puñalada en el corazón para Silver._

—_¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Silver Spoon! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO!_

_El __flashback cambia y vemos a Silver en el mismo recreo, 10 minutos después de pelearse con Diamond Tiara. La terrestre grisácea intentaba disculpase con las CMC, pero estas no confiaban en ella. Eran demasiadas las veces en que las __Crusaders habían reñido con Silver y Tiara; además lo sucedido con Sweetie Bell había eliminado la poca confianza que podía haber habido entre las cuatro._

—_Déjanos en paz, Silver—la reprochó Scot._

—_Chicas, no lo entienden. Solo quiero hacer las paces con ustedes._

—_¿En serio? ¿Nos vas a regalar un vestido a cada una?—se burló Sweetie Bell soltando una risita._

—_Por favor, eso fue un error. Enterremos el pasado. Podemos…_

—_¡Ve a buscar a tu amiguita y déjanos en paz!—gritó Apple Bloom interrumpiendo el dialogo de la terrestre gris._

—_Ah, entendido. Ya me voy—respondió la poni gris marchándose cabizbaja._

**FIN DEL ****FLASHBACK**

La señora Spoon pudo ver que su hija había empezado a sollozar. La yegua adulta no dijo nada al principio y se limitó a abrazar y acariciar a su hija. Está última rompió el silencio.

—No debería ponerme así, pensarás que sigo siendo una potrilla.

—Tú siempre serás mi hija tengas la edad que tengas, cariño. En el oficio de madre no existe la jubilación.

—Me siento mal, mamá. No quiero estar reñida con Diamond pero ella me ha hecho mucho daño.

—Lo entiendo, cariño; pero piensa que también te ha hecho cosas buenas. Siempre habéis estado juntas. Ella ha sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo para juntarse con quienes considera sus rivales, las dos sabemos que eso es impropio de Tiara, si lo ha hecho es solamente para intentar recuperarte. Y con respecto a las otras puede que el otro día fuesen injustas contigo, pero nunca os han deseado ningún mal a Diamond ni a ti.

—Mmm, eso es cierto. Apple Bloom y sus amigas nunca nos han molestado a Tiara y a mí, normalmente es al contrario.

—Eso se tiene que terminar, cariño. Es hora de que las cinco os reconciliéis. Ya todas sois casi adultas. Abre esa puerta y déjalas entrar.

—Tal vez ya se hayan ido.

—Entonces tendrás que ir a buscarlas. Si quieres te acompañó.

Silver miró a su madre, después sin decir nada abrió la puerta de la habitación. Contrariamente a sus expectativas tanto las CMC como Tiara seguían en el pasillo; esta última no se atrevía a mirar a la poni gris a la cara. La señora Spoon hizo pasar a Diamond a la habitación junto con su hija pero esta vez sin cerrar la puerta, que únicamente quedó entornada. Mientras tanto la yegua adulta mantuvo un dialogo con las CMC en el pasillo, pero Silver y Tiara no prestaron atención.

—Silver… yo… lo siento. Lamento lo que te dije—se disculpó Tiara.

—Me hiciste mucho daño.

—Lo sé y lo lamento pero no puedo más. No soportó que estemos separadas ¿Vale? Quizás tú puedas estar sin mí, pero yo no puedo estar sin ti. Eres mi única amiga.

—Me sorprende que fueses a buscar a Apple Bloom y las otras.

—No quería hacerlo por orgullo pero no tenía a quién más recurrir.

—Está bien. Te perdono pero tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—¿El qué? Hare lo que sea para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—Tres cosas. La primera nos reconciliaremos con las Crusaders; la segunda te esforzaras por mejorar tus notas; y la tercera dejarás de comportarte como una niñata. Es hora de que sientes la cabeza.

—… De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Así sin más?

—Sí, Silver. Lo haré. Haré todo eso. Me va a costar mucho cumplirlo todo, pero si ese es el precio para recuperar tu amitad… pues que así sea.

Ambas potras se abrazaron. Seguidamente la señora Spoon hizo pasar a las CMC a la habitación. Las cinco jóvenes se pidieron perdón unas a otras. Tiara prometió no volver a molestar a nadie y Silver se comprometió a ayudarla con sus estudios.

En un momento dado Silver se llevó a Sweetie Bell para hablarle a solas.

—¿De qué estabais hablando con mi madre?

—Nos pidió que nos reconciliásemos con Tiara y contigo—respondió la unicornio.

Por la noche Nero y Draco regresaron a su casa. Su madre y Lina les esperaban con la cena preparada; Twilight pidió a sus hijos que fuesen a lavarse antes de cenar. Una vez en el baño Nero se dirigió a su hermano diciendo _"¿Me vas a explicar ya qué pasaba entre el tío Shining y Trixie"_. Draco se llevó un casco a la cara al tiempo que contestaba _"Eres tonto. Ellos se gustan. ¿Vale? Todos nos dimos cuenta menos tú"_. Nero no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores:<p>

Lo cierto es que este fanfic podría haber tenido solamente dos capítulos. En el primero ya se mencionaron los principales detalles de la preparación de la boda de Twilight: la elección de Celestia para oficiar la ceremonia, la elección de las damas de honor, la presentación del personaje de Lina, etc. De modo que el siguiente capítulo pudo haber sido el de la ceremonia, entonces ¿Para qué alargar este fic? Los que ya me han leído otras veces saben que siempre intentó jugar y "experimentar" con los personajes; además no me gusta escribir dos capítulos iguales; intentó que cada episodio aporte cosas nuevas al relato.

Algunos pensaran que este cuarto capítulo aportó poco a la historia. Eso depende del punto de vista. A **nivel colectivo **este episodio aportó poco, dado que el tema de la boda apenas se mencionó en una breve escena, donde aparecieron las seis manes. A **nivel individual **el capítulo aportó mucho, dado que sirvió para satisfacer una serie de demandas.

1ª. Eyedragon me pidió que crease un primer contacto entre Shining y Trixie, lo hice.

2ª. Eyedragón también me pidió que mostrase el rechazo de los equestrianos por los lobos, también se hizo.

3ª. En uno de los reviews del capítulo 3, uno de ustedes puso _"__Pasan los años y Tiara sigue siendo una asquerosa bruja sin alma"_. En este episodio vimos el alma de Tiara y también la de Silver. Diamond fue capaz de tragarse el orgullo e ir a pedirles ayuda a las CMC. Silver en esta ocasión fue la chica maltratada por los demás; y pudimos notar el sufrimiento de ambas yeguas.

Lo de la feria del libro se me ocurrió sobre la marcha. Esta basado en _«La feria del libro de Madrid» _que es un evento nacional de la capital de mi país; que se celebra el 12 de junio. Confieso que aproveché este capítulo para hacer publicidad de Eyedragon y de mí. En un primer momento pensé en sacarnos a Eye y a mí en este episodio, firmando libros en la feria, pero hubo un problema, nuestros avatares son de alicornio y el papel de alicornios machos ya esta cogido por Draco, Nero y el grupo de Hades, aunque todavía los hijos de Twilight no conocen a este último.

El flashback donde aparecen Draco, Nero y Alexis de pequeños es una escena del capítulo 6 de _"Los hijos del crepúsculo"._

_Gemstone _significa _«piedra preciosa»_ según el traductor del Google. Esto se debe por un lado a que la cutie mark de la yegua es una esmeralda; pero también simboliza el carácter de la terrestre, el hecho de que su marca tenga forma de corazón no es casualidad, puesto que consigue que Silver y Tiara hagan las paces con las CMC. Todo esto fue para meter un poco de ternura en el episodio; que empezaba a ser una tragedia tras otra entre las acciones de Cadence, el rechazo de Blade y el sufrimiento de Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Nero en este capítulo pareció un poco despistado. Hay que reconocer que nunca ha sido bueno ligando, ni tampoco identificando a las parejas, por eso no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Shining y Trixie.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	5. AVISO

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Lamentó comunicar que mi ordenador esta estropeado, como consecuencia no he podido terminar el capítulo 5 de "Nupcias", ni tampoco avanzar en ninguna de mis otras historias. Por todo ello esta semana no podre publicar ninguno de mis fanfics, y la siguiente tampoco estoy seguro de si podré publicar o no. Me temo que tampoco podre leer y comentar sus fics, salvo quizás en algún locutorio.

Espero que todo se solucione pronto para que podamos seguir contactando.

Mientras tanto les dejo una pequeña avanzadilla del comienzo del próximo capítulo de "Nupcias", que curiosamente guardaba en un pendrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<br>****LA CEREMONIA**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Nero y Draco estuvieron en Manehattan. Blade todavía se sentía disgustado por el hecho de que su raza fuese rechazada. Nero le había contado a su madre todo lo sucedido durante el viaje; el periodista, el vendedor, los libros comprados, como la gente tenía miedo de su amigo lobezno, etc. Twilight también lamentaba el hecho de que la raza de los lobos tuviese tan mala fama.

Por otro lado, ya todo el pueblo se había enterado de la reconciliación de las CMC con Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara. En un pueblo relativamente pequeño esas noticias circulaban con velocidad. Primero Apple Bloom se lo contó a unas compañeras del colegio, que a su vez se lo chivaron a más estudiantes, que se lo transmitieron a más alumnos, y estos a sus padres, que se lo comunicaron a más vecinos y así sucesivamente. Las rivalidades entre las cinco potras ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser un "secreto"; prácticamente todos los ponyvillenses estaban al tanto de dicha rivalidad, de modo que para Ponyville el hecho de que aquellas tontas disputas hubiesen acabado fue una buena noticia. Derpy llegó a decir que en realidad todas aquellas disputas fueron simplemente malentendidos, y falta de liderazgo de los señores Spoon y Rich; las niñas nunca habían llegado a las pezuñas ni jamás se hecho ningún daño realmente grave. La pegaso gris llegó a decirle a Pinkie Pie en plena pastelería _"Si los padres de Tiara y Silver hubiesen ejercido más como tales hace diez años, muchas cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Pinkie"_. Tanto los Cake como la terrestre rosada estuvieron de acuerdo con Derpy. Ésta última y su hija Dinkie habían sido invitadas a la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí la avanzadilla, el resto del capítulo lo publicaré cuando pueda.<p>

Disculpen las molestias.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: LISTO PARA LA CEREMONIA

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Perdonen la tardanza de este capítulo. Mi ordenador se estropeó y tuve que llevarle a reparar.

Dentro de algunos días publicaré un especial de "El secuestro de Twilight". Quien quiera puede enviarme sus preguntas sobre dicho fanfic o sobre mis otras historias. También pueden dirigirse a mis OCs.

_En el cuarto episodio de "Nupcias" cometí algunos errores ya corregidos. En una escena de Sweetie Bell puse alicornio en vez de unicornio; además escribí Manhattan en vez de Manehattan. Todo esto ya se ha rectificado mediante una actualización del episodio. También he modificado el formato del flashback de Draco y Nero cuando tenían cinco años; solo he cambiado la presentación, el contenido permanece inalterable._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, EYEDRAGON. TE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<br>****LISTOS PARA LA CEREMONIA**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Nero y Draco estuvieron en Manehattan. Blade todavía se sentía disgustado por el hecho de que su raza fuese rechazada. Nero le había contado a su madre todo lo sucedido durante el viaje; el periodista, el vendedor, los libros comprados, como la gente tenía miedo de su amigo lobezno, etc. Twilight también lamentaba el hecho de que la raza de los lobos tuviese tan mala fama.

Por otro lado, ya todo Ponyville se había enterado de la reconciliación de las CMC con Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara. En un pueblo relativamente pequeño esas noticias circulaban a gran velocidad. Primero Apple Bloom se lo contó a unas compañeras del colegio, que a su vez se lo chivaron a más estudiantes, que se lo transmitieron a más alumnos, estos a sus padres, de los progenitores a más vecinos y así sucesivamente. Las rivalidades entre las cinco potras ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser un "secreto"; prácticamente todos los ponyvillenses estaban al tanto de dicha rivalidad, de modo que el hecho de que aquellas tontas disputas hubiesen acabado fue una buena noticia. El Doctor Whooves llegó a decir que en realidad todas aquellas riñas fueron simplemente malentendidos, y especialmente falta de liderazgo de los señores Spoon y Rich; las niñas nunca habían llegado a las pezuñas ni jamás se hecho ningún daño realmente grave. La pegaso gris llegó a decirle a Pinkie Pie en plena pastelería _"Si los padres de Tiara y Silver hubiesen ejercido más como tales hace diez años, muchas cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Pinkie"_. Tanto los Cake como la terrestre rosada estuvieron de acuerdo con el Doctor Whooves. Ésta última y su hija Dinkie habían sido invitadas a la ceremonia.

Tiara, en compañía Silver, se había pasado voluntariamente por Sweet Apple Acres para disculparse con la familia Apple al completo; Silver también presentó sus disculpas. Sin embargo, había alguien a quien Tiara ya no podía pedir perdón, Granny Smith. La potra recordó entonces que unos años atras, la abuela Apple había dado una charla en el colegio sobre la fundación de Ponyville, la anciana fue una de las fundadoras del pueblo; en aquel entonces Diamond se puso celosa de que el discurso de Granny tuviese más éxito que la plática de su padre sobre las empresas Rich. Tiara llevará por los celos llamó "vieja chiflada" a Smith. El señor Rich obligó a su hija a disculparse con la abuela Apple, pero aquellas disculpas sonaron forzadas y fueron poco sinceras, dado que la niña solo lo hizo por obedecer a su padre pero no porque ella quisiera, ahora lo lamentaba. En la actualidad Tiara quería disculparse con la abuela Apple, pedirla perdón por si misma y por iniciativa propia, pero ya era tarde. Granny había muerto desde hacía cinco años, Tiara perdió la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella.

Tras hablar con los tres hermanos Apple, Tiara se dirigió a la tumba de Granny en compañía de Applejack. La anciana no quiso ser enterrada en el cementerio, rodeada de frías tumbas; prefirió que su lapida fuera colocada en los terrenos de la granja, donde había criado a sus nietos. Big Mac y Applejack estudiaron varias posibilidades y al final se decidieron por un manzano en concreto, uno muy grande y antiguo, que fue el primero en plantarse. A pocos metros de él escavaron un hoyo, donde se depositaron los restos de Granny Smith. Se tuvo que tener cuidado al hacer la excavación para que el proceso no dañase las raíces del manzano, afortunadamente éstas estaban situadas a gran profundidad, de modo que el árbol no sufrió daños. Rarity recordó que el color naranja era el favorito de la difunta, de modo que diseñó una cinta de dicha tonalidad, y la colocó alrededor del tronco del árbol a modo de marca.

Tiara miró la sepultura sin decir nada. Frente al manzano había una lápida de granito.

_Aquí yace Granny Smith_

_Fundadora de Ponyville._

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, fuiste más nuestra madre que nuestra abuela. Prometemos seguir tus pasos y enseñanzas._

_Tus hijos y a la vez nietos nunca te olvidaremos._

—El texto se le ocurrió a Apple Bloom. Big Mac y yo nos quedamos un poco extrañados al principio pero enseguida nos pareció bien. Granny fue quien nos crió—explicó Appejack a Tiara.

—Por orgullo no fui a su entierro. Bueno… fui un momento por insistencia de mis padres, pero me marché en seguida, el sacerdote aun no había acabado de hablar. Ni siguiera leí la inscripción de la lápida, es preciosa, demuestra que tú y tus hermanos la queríais mucho. ¿Crees que ella me llegó a perdonar? Me he portado muy mal con tu familia.

—Ella nunca fue rencorosa, seguro que te perdonó, Tiara.

—Si ella estuviese aquí te prometo que me disculparía, pero ya no está. Perdí la oportunidad.

—Me creas o no, de algún modo ella sabía que tarde o temprano rectificarías.

—¿Cómo?

—Me lo dijo la misma noche de aquel día que la insultaste en el colegio. Me dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que te dieses cuenta de tus errores. No supe qué contestarla y aun no entiendo como lo intuyó.

Diamond no estaba segura de si las últimas palabras de Applejack eran sinceras, o solamente quería animarla. En realidad eran ciertas. Granny había sido capaz de darse cuenta del verdadero carácter de Tiara desde el principio, pero nunca se sabría como lo hizo dado que ambas apenas se conocían.

Aquel día Twilight solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza; dentro de unas cuantas horas se casaba. Sus padres ya se encontraban en Ponyville acompañando a su hija, ambos acababan de conocer a Lina. A Night Light le hizo mucha gracia la forma en que su hija y Lina se conocieron, a Twilight Velvet no tanto, pero reconoció que era normal que la pegaso se preocupase por la clase de chica con la que se iba a casar su hijo.

Aquella mañana la biblioteca estaba a rebosar. Se encontraban presentes las seis manes, Lina y los padres de Twilight. Flash había dormido en el cuartel y por la mañana se junto con Shining Armor; porque la tradición decía que el día de la boda, los novios no podían verse antes de la ceremonia o tendrían mala suerte durante todo su matrimonio. Twilight no creía en tales supersticiones pero tuvo que respetar la tradición.

—Twilight, hija, mírate. Estas preciosa—la animó su madre mientras ambas y Rarity la ayudaban a vestirse.

—Sí pero… no sé mamá. No he visto a Flash en todo el día. Maldita tradición.

—Twilight… Hija… Si no estás convencida…

—Estoy plenamente convencida, mamá. Y me alegra que estéis todos aquí. O casi todos.

—Estas pensando en Spike.

—Pero… Mama ¿Tú cómo sabes…?

—Por lo visto tu madre es muy perspicaz—admitió Rarity.

—Así es. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

—Que yo sepa me has parido, mamá.

—Efectivamente. Tardé 5 horas para traerte al mundo. De modo que difícilmente puedes ocultarme nada.

—Eso me recuerda…

Twilight se fue a la habitación de arriba seguida por su madre, abrió un cajón, sacando un estuche de él. En su interior había un colgante de oro en forma de corazón la parte delantera llevaba gravada un retrato de Spike.

—Lo mandé hacer a un joyero de Canterlot. Puede que suene tonto pero así… de alguna forma Spike estará conmigo en la boda—explicó la alicornio morada a su madre.

—Es precioso. Haces bien en llevarlo pero no lo necesitas. Spike siempre estará contigo. ¿Cuándo lo encargaste?

—Poco después de comprometerme con Flash.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
><strong>Cadence entró en su dormitorio y se encontró encadenado en su cama al padre de los dos potrillos. Se trataba de un terrestre marrón, de crines negras, ojos verdes y una cutie mark en forma de amapola.

— Princesa... —intervino el semental entre llantos—Mis hijos... ¿Dónde están?

—Bueno… Tus inútiles hijos están donde deben, en las mazmorras. Hice que les calcinasen los cascos delanteros con agua hirviendo. Sus gritos me fueron muy placenteros.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hace esto? ¿Qué le hicimos?

Cadence sonrió y le susurró al oído

—Es mi derecho. Ustedes son como un ganado. Tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con ustedes. Tu propia esposa os vendió a mí. Tranquilo, se recuperaran. Les necesito para que sigan peleándose delante de mí como dos inútiles para divertirme; y cuando crezcan pueden servirme para otros menesteres, al igual que tú.

Cuando Cadence desterró a su familia del Imperio de Cristal, asumió el poder absoluto del mismo; por petición y bajo el respaldo de Hera, Cadence había promulgado todo un conjunto de leyes hembristas, sometiendo en la esclavitud a más de la mitad de la población masculina, y el resto estaban igualmente sometidos por sus esposas, madres u otras miembros femeninas de su familia. Durante el primer año del hembrismo hubo protestas, la parte masculina del ejército de por aquel entonces trato de revelarse, pero no tardaron en ser sometidos e incluso asesinados por Hera, Cadence y sus secuaces. Algunas hembras protestaron porque se negaban a que sus familias fuesen maltratadas, la mayoría fueron señaladas de traidoras al nuevo régimen y condenadas a muerte, otras fueron encarceladas y algunas huyeron con sus familias. La mayoría de las yeguas que quedaron en el Imperio eran unas extremistas, y las más moderadas no se atrevían a enfrentarse y se veían obligadas a obedecer por miedo a las represalias. Una esposa y madre tenía derecho a vender a su marido e hijos, esto fue lo que sucedió con aquel pobre semental y sus pequeños.

—Por favor… no les haga más daño. A mí hágame lo que quiera pero libérelos, por favor.

—Que tierno. Un papá que se sacrifica por su hijos. Y si les dejase libres ¿A dónde irían? ¿Se convertirían en mendigos? Aunque… puedo matarles ahora mismo si quieres.

—No, por favor, majestad. No lo haga, se lo suplico.

—Pues entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para complacer a tu princesa—contestó Cadence haciendo brillar su cuerno, para quitarle las cadenas al semental—Alegra esa cara, he pensado en algo especial para hoy—la alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio al tiempo que decía _"Ya puedes pasar"_.

Se presentó una soldado terrestre amarilla, con crines rojos, ojos azules y una armadura que impedía ver su cutie mark.

—¡TÚ!—gritó indignado el semental al ver a la visitante.

La soldado hizo una reverencia a la princesa; está última miró al macho.

—Espero que tengas tu "herramienta" a punto. Vamos a hacer un trío—intervino Cadence.

—¿Un trío?

—No te quejes. Dos yeguas para ti solo. Suertudo—exclamó la soldado.

—Bueno… desnúdate, señorita, y empecemos. Espero que tu marido se lo curre en la cama con las dos.

**EN PONYVILLE  
><strong>Alexis se encontraba en su casa. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar a leer _"Hermanos de sangre"_, pero se aguantó. Había quedado el día siguiente con Nero para empezar a leer juntos la nueva novela de Eyedragon Benigetsu. Mientras tanto y para matar el gusanillo comenzó a leer _"Caminos de la vida"_ de Juanca29; era una historia muy profunda y divertida, sobre la adolescencia de una pegaso, y su convivencia con su familia y amigos.

De pronto su madre entró en su dormitorio. Se trataba de una poni de tierra naranja con crin y ojos amarillos, respondía por Estela.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Otra vez leyendo?

—Sí, mamá.

—Cielo, no quiero volver a ponerme tan pesada como hace un tiempo. No voy a decirte que no leas algo que te gusta, pero sería bueno que además de eso comenzases a leer también… otro tipo de lecturas, no digo que renuncias a nada, solo amplia tus gustos.

—¿Otras lecturas? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Alguna historia clásica. Ya eres casi una adolescente.

—Bueno… hace unos días terminé "Roni Hood". Una historia sobre un bandolero revolucionario que robaba a los ricos y distribuía el dinero entre los pobres…

—A eso me refería.

Alexis miró a su madre. La potrilla recordó que siendo ella más pequeña había tenido problemas con su progenitora. Alexis y su padre siempre habían sido aficionados a los mangas; durante un tiempo la mamá de la niña no lo aprobaba, y discutía con su marido por estar maleducando a la pequeña. Alex lo había pasado muy mal por aquel entonces, no le gustaba discutir con su mamá, e incluso tenía que disfrazarse para comprar los mangas a escondidas. Afortunadamente en una fiesta de la Nightmare Night Celestia y Luna habían mantenido una conversación con Estela, haciéndola entrar en razón. A partir de entonces está última se había vuelto más abierta con los gustos de su familia, hasta tal punto que al cabo de un año desde aquella Nightmare Night, Alex consiguió convencerla para que leyese un par de mangas, y aunque no la habían gustado del todo, había admitido que estas lecturas contenían mensajes positivos. En la actualidad ya hacía tiempo que Estela y Alexis no discutían por las lecturas de la niña, pero en el último año la madre empezó a insistirla en que leyese también otra clase de libros, en especial obras clásicas como novela y teatro. La niña era ya casi una pre-adolescente.

—Yo leo de todo, mami. Mangas, libros de aventuras, alguna obra clásica divertida como Roni Hood; e incluso teatro. Lo único que me cuesta más es la poesía, no soy muy aficionada al verso, pero a veces leo alguna lírica.

—¿Lees teatro?

—Pues sí. La última obra teatral que leí fue _"El tartufo"_. Es la historia de un timador que se hace pasar por un hombre religioso y muy piadoso para estafar a toda una familia. Luego resulta que él ni es practicante, ni religioso ni eclesiástico ni nada de nada, simplemente es un farsante.

En ese momento el marido de Estela entró en la habitación. Se trataba de un pegaso color verde limón, ojos verdes y crin azul claro. Respondía por Bob.

—Papá, ya has vuelto.

—Sí, cielo—respondió el semental abrazando a las dos yeguas—¿Cómo están mis dos chicas favoritas?

—Le estaba hablando a mamá de la obra de "El tartufo".

—La conozco. La leí hace poco, ya te la pasaré, querida—respondió el semental mirando a su esposa—Me alegra de que por fin podamos hablar los tres de lecturas, sin que tú nos comas crudos a la niña y a mí—Alexis y su padre se rieron de este comentario. La madre solo se cruzó de cascos mientras decía _"Claro, querido"_; pero al final a la propia Estela se le contagiaron las risas de su familia. Seguidamente los tres empezaron a platicar sobre distintas lecturas que Alex había leído durante los últimos dos meses; desde magas a novelas y teatro, Alex le enseñó a su mami _"Caminos de la vida"_, y aunque la yegua adulta no era muy dada a ese tipo de lecturas, prometió que se leería al menos los dos primeros capítulos para ver si le gustaba o no. Alexis seguía queriendo empezar _"Hermanos de sangre"_ pero se aguantó porque quería comenzarlo con Nero.

**EN LA IGLESIA DE PONYVILLE  
><strong>El párroco se encontraba honrado y satisfecho de que usasen su iglesia para casar a una princesa, pero no le agradaba la idea de que no le dejasen oficiar la ceremonia. Se trataba de un terrestre de lomo azul oscuro, ojos marrones, patas de gallo en el rostro; era medio calvo, dado que su cabello gris ceniciento solo ocupaba su nuca, su cola del mismo color que sus crines era muy corta. Llevaba una sotana terminada en un alzacuello; su cutie mark era un libro de los textos sagrados. Respondía por Parish Priest. Al sacerdote nunca le había gustado la idea de que la realeza oficiase ceremonias religiosas y el matrimonio era un sacramento. Aunque por otro lado; el hecho de que una joven princesa se desposase en el pueblo quizás diese fama a la iglesia de Ponyville, y permitiese una buena recaudación de limosnas.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
><strong>Cadence y la soldado acababan de terminar sus "actividades"con aquel pobre semental, cuyos hijos aun continuaban en las mazmorras. El pobre macho estaba humillado y agotado.

—Estas en baja forma, marido. Solo dos horas y ya no puedes más.

—Es que le doy mucha caña—reconoció Cadence—Debería reunir más de estos, crear un prostíbulo privado para mí, y quizás otro para las soldados como tú. Bueno… llévate a esta basura a las mazmorras junto con los inútiles de sus hijos.

La soldado obedeció llevándose al macho.

**5 HORAS DESPUÉS EN PONYVILLE  
><strong>Estaba todo dispuesto para la ceremonia. Twilight llevaba su vestido de novia y su colgante colgado del cuello. Nero y Draco llevaban sus trajes.

A punto de salir del cuartel se encontraba Flash. Al principio hubo discusión sobre si debía vestirse con el uniforme de gala militar, o con el smoking diseñado por Rarity. Lina prefería la segunda opción porque aunque siempre había estado orgullosa de la carrera militar de su hijo, le parecía más apropiado vestirse de civil para una boda; los soldados del semental eran partidarios de la primera opción. Dos días antes Flash había consultado a Twilight, pidiéndola que eligiese por él; pero ella dijo que aquello era decisión de Flash, argumentando que le importaba más el semental que había bajo aquella vestimenta que la ropa en sí. Flash insistió en que escogiese su prometida, la alicornio morada en un determinado momento se hartó de la insistencia del semental y respondió _"Por mí puedes ir en chándal. Me voy a casar contigo no con tu ropa"_. Finalmente el novio optó por el smoking, temeroso de la reacción de Rarity si no lo llevaba. A la modista a veces le daba por hacer de reina del drama.

Las damas de honor ya estaban esperando en el interior de la iglesia; Alexis fue acompañada por sus padres, al igual que Skyla fue en compañía de Shining, Trixie y Blade. La pequeña alicornio miró de reojo al joven lobo.

_«Me caes bien, Blade, pero si piensas que vamos a ser hermanos te equivocas. Mi papi no se casará con Trixie ni con nadie»_ pensó Skyla, quien no veía bien que su padre volviese a casarse para que volviesen a hacerle daño por segunda vez.

Fluttershy y su coro de aves se encontraban preparados para hacer la marcha nupcial cuando llegase el momento.

De pronto entraron Rarity y Dash saludando al grupo.

Seguidamente se presentó la familia Apple. Big Mac para sorpresa de muchos iba sin su famoso arnés, que tanto le caracterizaba. Sus hermanas habían insistido en que no saldría de casa con aquel trasto; iban a una boda no a una siembra. El semental llevaba un smoking negro con camisa blanca. Applejack llevaba un vestido azul hecho por Rarity. Apple Bloom llevaba un vestido rojo también realizado por la unicornio modista, pero la adolescente se encaprichó de que dicha prenda llevase bordada la imagen de su abuela; esto llamó la atención de la princesa Luna.

—Sé que suena muy tonto, pero a la abuela le hubiese encantado venir. Quería que estuviese presente de alguna forma. Sé que suena absurdo pero…

Antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de responder, Estela se acercó a la más joven de los Apple y la sonrió.

—No es nada absurdo. Es normal echar de menos a un ser querido.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de algo así—admitió Bob apoyando las palabras de su esposa.

Posteriormente nadie se extrañó de aquel bordado en el vestido de la potra. Todo el mundo sabía la relación que la abuela Apple había tenido con sus nietos; de modo que la gente lo consideró todo un gesto por parte de la joven. También fue bien visto el colgante de Twilight con la imagen de Spike.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar todos los demás. La iglesia se fue llenando de gente y el párroco con ayuda de las manes tuvo que poner orden y sentar a todos los presentes. Al fondo estaba Fancy Pants con su esposa Fleur de Lis, junto con algunos nombres de Canterlot invitados por Celestia y Luna; la aristocracia ya había sido avisada de que entre los presentes se encontraba el hijo de Trixie, pero pese a todo algunos miraban con desconfianza a Blade y hacía comentarios contra él, porque el lobezno se encontraba en la segunda fila. La primera fila se había reservado para las damas de honor, sus padres, las manes, los hijos de Twiligh y los padres de los novios; pero como eran muchos y la iglesia no era tan grande los padres de Alex se sentaron en la segunda fila, Shining se situó cerca del altar para estar al lado de su padre. Supuestamente la tercera fila debería haber sido para la nobleza, pero para sorpresa de todos Twilight insistió en que se sentasen al fondo, no le agradaba la idea de que aquellos aristócratas pudieran eclipsar a su familia y amigos, y no confiaba en su comportamiento. El sacerdote, Celestia y Luna tenían unos asientos situados detrás del altar; los señores Sparkle y Lina tenían las opciones de sentarse en dichas sillas o en la primera fila de los bancos, pero ninguno de los progenitores quiso tomar asiento porque prefirieron permanecer de pie, cerca de sus hijos, o al menos esa fue la respuesta de Velvet y Lina, dado que Twilight y Night aun no habían llegado.

—Es vergonzoso que nosotros estemos al final del todo, y ese lobo este en la segunda fila. ¿No cree usted, señor Pants?—platico un unicornio gris de pelaje negro.

—No sea usted así. Solo es un niño.

—No deberían dejar que entrasen animales en las iglesias. Una cosa es un coro de aves pero un miserable lobo...—intervino una yegua unicornio de pelaje plateado y crines rubias.

—Muestren un poco de elegancia. Es el hijo adoptivo de una de las habitantes de aquí, ustedes ya lo sabían por parte de Celestia. Además él no les ha hecho nada—se quejo Fleur ganándose una sonrisa de su esposo.

—Pants, harías mejor en controlar a tu esposa—se quejó un unicornio violeta oscuro de crines marrones.

—¿Controlarla? Je. Ninguno de los dos controla al otro. Se supone que el matrimonio es una sociedad de iguales. Además fue su carácter lo primero que me atrajo de ella.

En la cuarta fila estaban sentados los miembros de la familia Spoon y los Rich. Twilight al principio se negó a invitarles, pero cambió de opinión al enterarse de que Silver y Tiara se habían reconciliado con las CMC y disculpado con los Apple. Era la hora de dejar las disputas atrás y empezar desde cero. Los Cake también se encontraban en la misma fila junto con sus hijos, poco más mayores que Nero y Draco.

Celestia fue de las últimas en llegar escoltada por varios guardias solares. En el exterior había muchos soldados patrullando y peinando el pueblo; además antes de entrar en la iglesia, Armor había levantado su famosa barrera en torno a Ponyville para evitar accidentes.

Flash estaba parado junto al altar en compañía del párroco y la señora Velvet. Todos los presentes esperaban impacientes la llegada de la novia.

_«¿Qué estarán haciendo mi hija y mi esposo? Que no llegan. Como no estén aquí en cinco minutos sé de alguien que va a dormir en el sofá durante un mes entero»_ pensó Twilight Velvet.

Al cabo de cuatro minutos, 60 segundos antes de cumplirse el plazo de Velvet, se presentaron en la iglesia Twilight acompañada por su padre; encaminándose al altar.

_«Te libraste por muy poco, querido»_ pensó Velvet.

**EN EL EXTERIOR  
><strong>Cadence se encontraba suspendida a unos 100 en el aire desde Ponyville. Podía ver la barrera que cubría el pueblo, dentro de la cual había muchos soldados custodiando el lugar.

_«Ingenuos. Creen que esa barrera y soldaditos me detendrán» _pensó Cadenza.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

><p>MUCHAS FELICIDADES, EYEDRAGON.<p>

En serio, hoy es 20 de noviembre, el cumpleaños de Eyedragon Benigetsu. Espero que nuestro amigo y autor disfrute su cumple. Este capítulo está dedicado a él.

Al principio este capítulo iba a ser el último de este fanfic, de hecho lo era pero me salió un texto muy extenso, unas 8000 palabras. Decidí dividir el episodio en dos para que ambos episodios fuesen más breves.

En el siguiente capítulo Cadence hará de las suyas.

No se sabe realmente cuál es el color favorito de Granny Smith, pero a veces se la ha visto vestir de naranja. Normalmente lleva en el cuello un pañuelo del mismo color con dibujos de manzanas rojas en él.

Roni Hood, es el nombre ponitizado de Robin Hood.

El tartufo es obra de teatro escrita por Molire; sobre un timador que se hace pasar por un hombre religioso para estafar a toda una familia. Contrariamente a algunos rumores Moliere nunca quiso atacar a la religión cristiana, simplemente hace una crítica sobre los falsos devotos, y contra algunos extremismos religiosos.

Alexis nos da a entender que sigue leyendo mangas, pero comienza a leer también otros textos, incluidos novela y teatro.

El tema de la religión fue muy lioso en este capítulo. Obviamente si hay una iglesia de por medio tenía que haber un párroco. En este caso concreto no podía usar a Artemisa, porque eso sería contradictorio con la Saga Fénix, por eso empleé expresiones neutrales como divinidad o textos sagrados. El nombre de _Parish Priest_, significa párroco según el traductor del Google.

Lo de por qué Twilight llegó tarde a la iglesia lo explicaré en el siguiente episodio.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: SUFRIMIENTO

**Capítulo 6  
><strong>**SUFRIMIENTO Y SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA**

Ambos novios se juntaron en el altar tomándose de los cascos delanteros. El sacerdote había insistido en acompañar a Celestia durante la ceremonia, por lo que se mantuvo a su lado. Primeramente Parish Priest realizó un aburrido sermón sobre la deidad poni, la santidad y el significado del matrimonio. Este discurso fue recibido por algunos con interés, y por otros con aburrimiento pero todos tuvieron que tragárselo.

Blade miraba atentamente al sacerdote, recordando que la primera vez que fue a la iglesia de Ponyville con su madre algunos vecinos quisieron echarle. Los lobos tenían fama de poseer otras creencias distintas a las equinas, los ponis les consideraban paganos y no solían ser aceptados en las iglesias de estos últimos. Pero para sorpresa tanto del joven lobezno como de Trixie, Parish Priest había aceptado al joven lobo en la iglesia desde el principio, argumentando que la aptitud brusca que los algunos ponyvillenses tenían con un niño contradecía los valores de la iglesia. Según Priest al joven lobezno se le debía dar la oportunidad de integrarse en el pueblo; asique lo colocó, junto con su madre, en primera fila, lo cual levantó temporalmente cierta polémica entre los aldeanos. Sin embargo, como en poco más de un mes Blade había logrado ganarse la aceptación de los ponyvillenses aquellas protestas duraron poco. En realidad Blade había estudiado tanto la religión equina como la lobezna; Trixie no imponía ningún tipo de ideología a su hijo, pero le parecía apropiado que el muchacho conociese ambas culturas, para poder elegir cuando llegase el momento. En cierta ocasión, cuando tenía tres años, Blade le preguntó a su madre _"Mami ¿Qué religión debo seguir? ¿La equina o la lobezna?"_; a lo que Trixie respondió _"Esa decisión debe ser únicamente tuya, pero primero debes conocer ambas para poder decidir con un mínimo de criterio". _Desde aquella conversación habían pasado cuatro años; Blade acababa de cumplir los 7 y no terminaba de decidirse, ambas religiones tenían fallos. Los lobos realizaban sacrificios para honrar a sus dioses; estos eran elegidos por el chaman a cargo, se consideraba un honor para quien le tocaba ser sacrificado, dado a que según los lobos los sacrificados, ya con el mero hecho de ser elegidos, quedaban absueltos de sus pecados, pero para ser elegidos tenían que ser vírgenes y almas puras. Los sacrificios se llevaban a cabo una vez cada año, el 22 de junio, que era el día que para los lobos se creó el mundo. Aunque fuese solo una vez al año a Blade le parecía que estaba de más eso de matar gente para adorar a ningún dios; pero al menos los lobos admitían la homosexualidad, cosa que no hacía la religión poni. La iglesia lobezna aceptaba a las personas del mismo sexo. En la religión equina no se realizaban sacrificios, pero se rechazaba a los homosexuales por el mero hecho de serlo. Twilight le había explicado a Blade que en Equestria el matrimonio homosexual solo tenía 10 años de vida, y solo podía llevarse a cabo por lo civil pero no por la iglesia; el hecho de que aquel tipo de nupcias solo tuviese una década de vida no era extraño, porque aunque Celestia y Luna habían vivido varios milenios, hacía menos de medio siglo la sola idea de que el Parlamento equestriano aprobase la actual ley matrimonial hubiese sido impensable. Blade no terminaba de decidirse por ninguna de las dos religiones, según él era posible que hubiese un ser superior pero no era seguro al 100%.

Blade dejo de pensar en religiones y se concentró en el final del discurso del sacerdote, a fin de cuentas el cura siempre se había portado bien con él, lo mínimo que se merecía era que se le escucharse. Seguidamente Celestia tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a los novios, pero poniendo un pelín más de hincapié en Twilight.

**EN EL EXTERIOR  
><strong>Cadence se encontraba suspendida a unos 100 en el aire desde Ponyville. Podía ver la barrera que cubría el pueblo, dentro de la cual había muchos soldados custodiando el lugar.

_«Ingenuos. Creen que esa barrera y soldaditos me detendrán» _pensó Cadenza usando un hechizo que había practicado con Hera, en tan solo unos segundos la barrera desapareció. Cadence descendió hasta tocar tierra, viéndose de pronto rodeada por más de cincuenta guardias; tanto terrestres como pegasos y unicornios.

—Está rodeada. Entréguese sin oponer resistencia—gritó un oficial.

—¿Resistencia? Je. Sois vosotros los que tenéis que resistir.

—…

Carente saco un objeto con el cual no tardó en someter a los soldados, dejando a todos muertos. Inmediatamente se presentaron más vigilantes, pero todos sufrieron el mismo destino. Shining Armor había establecido un colectivo de 2000 soldados en Ponyville, ninguno sobrevivió. Los únicos militares que quedaban vivos eran unos 20 que se encontraban dentro de la iglesia.

Cadence se volvió a los aldeanos que estaba fuera de la iglesia, dado que Twilight limitó el aforo para que solo asistieran unos pocos a la ceremonia. La malvada alicornio rosada miró hacía aquellas gentes que la observaban con miedo; por un momento pensó en matar a los civiles pero lo dejo correr, era preferible tener testigos que viesen los futuros cadáveres de Twilight, Shining y otros asistentes a la ceremonia.

**MIENTRAS EN OLIMPIA  
><strong>Hera estaba viéndolo todo en una bola de cristal. La malvada reina disfrutaba con aquel espectáculo mientras se comía un saco de palomitas de maíz.

—Ja, ja, ja. Cuantos soldaditos muertos. Aunque Cadence podría haber atacado antes a los aldeanos en vez de ir a por la zorra de Twilight, pero en fin… las cosas por orden.

**EN LA IGLESIA  
><strong>La ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin.

—Flash Sentry, ¿Aceptas a la princesa Twilight Sparkle como tu legitima esposa?—intervino Celestia.

—Acepto, con todo mi amor.

—Twilight Sparkle ¿Aceptas a Flash Sentry como tu legitimo esposo?

—Acepto, con todo mi corazón.

—Por la presente y conforme a las leyes de Equestria, yo os declaro oficialmente yegua y semental. Podéis besaros.

_«Exacto. Conforme a las leyes, porque esta señora no ha estudiado en el seminario. ¿Por qué tiene que dirigir ella la ceremonia?»_ pensó frustrado el párroco mirando a Celestia.

Ambos esposos se inclinaron ligeramente para besarse entre ellos, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse las puertas de la iglesia saltaron por los aires interrumpiendo a los presentes y asustando a todo el mundo.

—¡Cadence!—exclamó Shining Armor.

La alicornio rosada miró al sacerdote.

—Perdón por la puerta, es que me daba pereza empujarla y no recibí ninguna invitación para esta boda—rio Cadence entrando en la iglesia y situándose a unos tres metros desde el altar.

—¡Es que no te queríamos aquí!—chilló Twilight.

—¿Qué no…? Vaya… que embarazoso. Esperaba que todo se debiese a un malentendido. Twilight, que desagradecida eres, yo te cuide de pequeña y me tratas con tanto desprecio.

—Ya es suficiente, Cadence. Guardias solares, arrestrén a esa criminal—ordenó Celestia.

—Guardia lunar, detengan a esa delincuente—ordenó Luna.

—¡ALTO! ¡ESTE ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO! ¡Nada de peleas!—Chilló el párroco, asombrando a todos los presentes, el sacerdote sin pensarlo demasiado se encaminó hacía Cadence.

—Hija mía, este es un lugar de culto, de meditación. Mientras la princesa Celestia termina la ceremonia, tú vente conmigo al confesionario.

—… ¿Usted se encuentra bien?—se sorprendió Cadenza. Todos los presentes miraban asombrados la escena, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

—Hija mía, debes confesar tus pecados y arrepentirte de ellos. Solo así podrás salvar tu alma y encontrar la paz contigo misma. Te tomaré confesión.

_«Pero… ¿Este tío de qué va?»_ pensó Cadence.

—¿Sabe con quién está hablando?

—Con una pobre alma descarriada. Déjame encaminar tus pasos.

Como única respuesta Cadence lanzó inmediatamente un rayo que atravesó al sacerdote y lo hizo retroceder haciendo que se golpeada el cráneo y la espalda contra la mesa del altar. Shining fue a socorrerle pero el párroco había muerto.

Los soldados de ambas guardias se pusieron en posición de combate al igual que Shining Armor y Flash.

—Saca a Twilight de aquí, cuñado.

—Pero Shining… esta gente…

—Tu deber es proteger a tu esposa, de lo demás nos ocupamos nosotros.

—No vais a ocuparos de nada—respondió Cadence sacando un orbe morado oscuro y activándolo.

De pronto todos los alicornios y unicornios cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y sin fuerzas para levantarse, además su magia había sido bloqueada. Los pegasos y terrestres se encontraban inmóviles y parecían complemente ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Skyla era la que más se retorcía, al ser más joven que sus tías y su padre aquel hechizo la afectaba el doble.

—¿Qué… has… hecho?

—Hola, Shining, cariño. Permíteme explicártelo. Este orbe es un invento de mi madre. Cuando se activa desprende unas determinadas vibraciones sonoras mezcladas con magia oscura, que paralizan a los unicornios y alicornios, haciendo que se retuerzan de dolor, el cual a cada minuto es más extenso, además también bloquea la magia de sus víctimas.

—Pero… tú también eres una alicornio.

—Obviamente mi madre y yo somos inmunes. No íbamos a crear un artefacto que nos dañases a nosotras mismas. Aunque… con los terrestres y pegasos el orbe actúa de forma diferente.

—¿Qué quieres… decir?

—A ellos no les daña físicamente, pero les anula su voluntad, su libre albedrío, haciendo que sean marionetas bajo las órdenes de la persona que tenga el orbe, en este caso yo—respondió Cadence golpeando a Armor, quien por desgracia no tenía posibilidad de defenderse—Voy a hacerte una demostración. Flash Sentry.

—Siiiií, amaaaa—respondió el pegaso con voz de zombi.

—Dale una golpiza a Twilight Sparkle.

—Siiiií, amaaaa—respondió el pegaso completamente anulado de su voluntad, yendo hacía Twilight y comenzando a golpearla pese a las suplicas de esta última.

—Flash, por favor, para. Soy tu esposa. Acabamos de casarnos—suplicó la alicornio morada, pero Flash no poseía voluntad alguna. Twilight era víctima de los puñetazos, patadas y demás golpes de su reciente marido, el cual estaba completamente hechizado.

**EN OLIMPIA  
><strong>Hera se partía de risa viendo como Twilight era maltratada por el amor de su vida, quien no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Que me parto. Ja, ja, ja. Hacía siglos que no me reía tanto. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**EN LA IGLESIA  
><strong>Los soldados terrestres y pegasos acuchillaron y asesinaron a sus compañeros unicornios, y tambien a los modistas Versace y Gaultier. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom torturaban a Sweetie Bell. Tiara y Silver se peleaban entre ellas. El Doctor Whooves azotaba a Dinkie con una fusta que le había dado Cadence, mientras la pobre unicornio suplicaba en vano a su madre que la dejase en paz.

—Padre, papá; para por favor.

_«Si el orbe controla a todos, tengo que arrebatárselo y ordenar a los pegasos y terrestres que se detengan; pero tengo que pillarla con la guardia baja»_ pensó alguien que se había escondido cuando el orbe empezó a funcionar.

Por parte de las manes; Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se peleaban entre ellas, porque su "ama" se lo había ordenado, en tanto que Pinkie y Applejack golpeaban a Rarity que pedía compasión. Flash seguía agrediendo a Twilight; mientras que los guardias que habían sobrevivido hacían lo mismo con Celestia y Luna. Trixie era agredida por Big Mac; La unicornio azul no veía a su hijo Blade, esperaba que hubiese podido escapar. Alexis estaba usando algunas de las técnicas enseñadas por Armor contra sus propios padres, dejándolos muy magullados. Cadence había inmunizado del orbe a Estela y Bob, para que sufriesen tanto física como psicológicamente, siendo testigos de cómo su hija propia hija les maltrataba. Lina se daba puñetazos a si misma por orden de su "ama". El resto sufrían el mismo destino unos contra otros.

En resumidas cuentas, unos golpeaban sin saber lo qué hacían y otros no podían defenderse. Cadence se dirigió hasta donde estaba Celestia.

—Hola, tía. ¿Disfrutas de la boda?

—Cadence… ¿Por qué haces esto? Siempre te traté como a una hija.

Cadence miró a los soldados que torturaban a sus tías.

—Romperle las alas a esta perra—pidió Cadenza mirando a la alicornio blanca, quien dio un grito de dolor—Verás, tía… Es un sufrimiento físico y posteriormente psicológico. Vuestros agresores no son conscientes de lo que están haciendo, pero cuando el orbe deje de funcionar recuperaran la conciencia y lo recordaran todo. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentirá Flash cuando sepa que él mismo torturó y asesinó a Twilight? ¿Lo que supondrá para Alexis hacer lo mismo con sus propios padres? Las amigas de Twilight peleándose entre ellas, Deppy maltratando a su hija… Ninguna de estas personas que ahora están poseídas se perdonará a si misma, van a necesitar años de terapia. Puede que incluso alguna se suicide. Unos pocos acabaran muertos y otros desearan estarlo por haber dañado a sus seres queridos.

—Por favor… para, te lo suplico.

Como única respuesta Cadence le aplastó la pata delantera derecha a su tía Celestia, quién pudo notar como se le rompía el hueso. Seguidamente Luna también gritó, uno de los soldados le acaba de romper dos costillas.

Cadence se dirigió hasta la última fila, donde estaba la nobleza.

—Nunca me gustasteis los nobles de Canterlot. Uno de vosotros será el siguiente en morir. Veamos…—Cadence se puso a cantar una canción infantil en versión sádica, mientras iba señalando de uno en uno a todos los aristócratas— _Pinto, pinto, gorgorito ¿Quién de ustedes va a morir primerito?... Pim, pam, pum, el elegido eres tú._

Cadenza terminó de cantar y el último en ser señalado fue un unicornio gris de pelaje negro. La alicornio rosada invocó un cuchillo y le rebanó el cuello matándolo en el acto. Después hizo de nuevo el pinto, pinto, gorgorito y esta vez le tocó a una yegua unicornio de pelaje plateado y crines rubias. Seguidamente el mismo "juego" se repitió unas nueve o diez veces más hasta que solo quedaron vivos Fancy y Fleur. Cadence invocó una cuchilla de afeitar y le rapó la cabeza a la esposa del señor Pants.

—Je, je, je. Estás guapísima, quería.

Fleur no dijo nada, simplemente gritó, cada vez sentía más dolor. Fancy suplicó que le matasen solo a él y dejasen marchar a su esposa.

—Os mataré luego a los dos. Primero tengo que ocuparme de mi hija.

Cadenza se dirigió hasta donde estaba Skyla, la cual estaba tendida en el suelo mientras vomitaba sangre.

—Mamá… por favor…

—Las cosas no tienen por qué ser tan complicadas. Tu abuela Hera en su infinita bondad te ofrece el perdón, dándote la oportunidad de ser una de sus soldados.

—Mami… para… por favor.

—Conozco un hechizo que te puede inmunizar del orbe, pero solo lo haré si renuncias a todos los aquí presentes, y juras lealtad a Hera y a mí.

—No.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No… renun… ciaré…

—¿Es tu última palabra?

—S… s… ¡SÍ!

—En fin… muere entonces. Ya estás al borde de la muerte. Quizás te dé tiempo a contemplar cómo te dejo huérfana—respondió Cadence dándose la media vuelta y encaminándose hacía Shining Armor. Sin embargo, Cadenze estaba tan eufórica que tenía la guardia baja.

_«Esta distraída. Es ahora o nunca, solo tengo una única oportunidad»_ pensó alguien escondido detrás del altar.

Cadence invocó una espada colocándola en el cuello de Shining. Pero volteó un momento para ver a los padres de Alexis y su hija, quien ya les había roto varias cosquillas y algunos cascos a sus progenitores.

—Alexis.

—¿Siiiií, amaaaa?—respondió la niña con voz de zombi.

—Aplasta las patas traseras de tu madre.

— Siiiií, amaaaa.

—No. No, hija. No lo hagas. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh—chilló Estela notando como sus patas traseras se rompían.

Cadence se posicionó frente a Shining Armor.

—Querías que te concediera el divorcio. Bueno… pues voy a darte la separación definitiva. Vas a separarte del mundo de los vivos para siempre—la alicornio rosada llevaba el orbe en la pezuña derecha y levitaba una espada en el aire.

—Algún día pagarás por esto—respondió Shining.

—Puede pero tú no estarás vivo para verlo—respondió Cadence posicionando la espada a un metro de altura del cuello de Armor—¡MUERE!—pero antes de que el arma rozase al semental Cadence noto que una ráfaga de aire pasaba a su lado, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el orbe.

—¿Buscas esto?

Cadence miró a su alrededor y vio que Blade estaba posicionado frente al altar con el orbe entre sus garras.

—¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

—Je. Dijiste que el orbe afectaba a todos los ponis, pero yo no lo soy. Me escabullí cuando mataste al cura, esperaba poder sorprenderte. ¡Terrestres y pegasos deténganse!

—Siiiiiiiiií, amoooo—respondieron todas las "marionetas" quedándose inmóviles. Ahora que Blade tenía el orbe los afectados dependían de él.

—¡MALDITA BESTIA! ¡DAME ESO!—gritó Cadence activando su cuerno y disparando un rayo, el ataque atravesó al lobezno en el estomago, pero antes de que la alicornio pudiese golpear de nuevo, el lobo golpeó fuertemente el orbe contra una de las esquinas de la mesa del altar destruyéndolo.

—Vaya… tu juguete era un poquito frágil—se burló Blade el cual se desmayó.

—¡NO! ¡EL ORBE!

**EN OLIMPIA  
><strong>—¡IIIIIIINUUUUUTIIIIIIIIIIIIL! ¿CÓMO HAS PERMITIDO QUE UN CACHORRO TE HUMILLE?—chilló Hera.

**EN LA IGLESIA  
><strong>Armor que ya no estaba paralizado se había levantado al igual que los guardias y demás personas. Cadence no llevaba su armadura por lo que se desapareció para huir.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SHINING ARMOR  
><strong>Flash, que ya había recobrado la razón, no se podía creer que él mismo hubiese lastimado a Twilight, se disculpó muchas veces seguidas. Alexis pedía perdón a sus padres una y otra vez, al igual que Doctor Whooves a su hija; y las manes entre ellas; Big Mac a Trixie, etc.

Varios guardias habían muerto, al igual que el párroco y los diseñadores Gaultier y Versace, estos últimos fueron asesinados por un guardia terrestre. La mayor parte de la nobleza igualmente había fallecido, salvo Fancy y Fleur pero esta última estaba muy lastimada y quizás muriese. En el mismo estado que Fleur se encontraban Celestia, Luna y mi hermana. Mis padres tenían dolorido todo el cuerpo, pero no poseían más que algunas heridas leves.

Corrí hacía mi hija; al principio pensé que había muerto pero al tomarla en brazos pude notar que seguía con vida, su corazón latía aunque estaba a punto de morir. En teoría debería haberme quedado para ayudar a los heridos, pero en aquel momento se impuso mi instinto paterno. No pensé en los heridos, o en mis discípulos, ni siguiera pensé en Twilight. En ese preciso instante solo tuve un único pensamiento en la cabeza, mi hija. Me teletransporte al hospital con mi pequeña; sabía que mi obligación era quedarme a poner orden, pero Skyla no podía esperar.

**TRIXIE  
><strong>Blade estaba malherido, al igual que Armor tampoco me quede a ayudar y preferí llevarme a mi hijo al hospital. Posiblemente muchos pensaran que Shining y yo fuimos egoístas, que deberíamos habernos quedado a auxiliar a los heridos pero… honestamente ¿Hicimos mal preocupándonos de que nuestros hijos no muriesen? Si nos hubiésemos demorado en la iglesia y Blade y Skyla hubiesen muerto por no ser tratados de inmediato, entonces ¿Habríamos hecho lo correcto? No lo creo.

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE**

**EN OLIMPIA  
><strong>—¡INUTIL! ¡INCOPETENTE! ¡¿SABES LO QUE COSTÓ FABRICAR ESE ORBE?! Es necesario que haya luna llena y ésta se encuentre en la constelación piscis. Eso solo sucede una vez cada cien años. No podremos construir otro hasta el siglo que viene—gritó Hera.

—Sí, madre. Lo lamento.

—Por mucho menos he llegado a matar a otros inútiles. Regresa al Imperio de Cristal, no quiero verte en una buena temporada.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
><strong>Cadence no había olvidado el sermón de Hera ni tampoco el haber sido derrotada por un lobezno. La princesa estaba furiosa y para desahogarse tuve su última "sesión" con su esclavo sexual, al que apuñaló después del acto. Seguidamente tomó a los dos niños esclavos y les ejecutó sumergiéndoles lentamente en aceite hirviendo, primero los cascos traseros, la cintura y por último la cabeza, los pequeños comenzaron a gritar hasta que finalmente dejaron de respirar. La madre de los niños estuvo presente en las ejecuciones, y ella misma colaboró en la matanza de sus propios hijos.

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque de Cadence. Ninguno de los terrestres y pegasos que habían sido las marionetas de la malvada alicornio eran capaces de perdonarse a si mismos. Los soldados que habían estado en la iglesia, se culpaban de la muerte de sus compañeros unicornios y otras personas, habían presentado su dimisión como militares ante las princesas. Dos de ellos se habían suicidado porque no soportaban semejante carga.

**EN PONYVILLE  
><strong>Twilight terminaba de recuperarse en el hospital; Flash no se separaba de ella suplicándole su perdón una y otra vez, aunque la alicornio morada insistía en que no era culpa suya. La yegua lila había ingresado con ambas alas rotas al igual que varias costillas, un esquince en las dos patas delanteras y varias marcas de golpes por casi todo el cuerpo, incluida la cara.

Muchos de los ponyvillenses también tuvieron que ser hospitalizados, pero como no había suficientes plazas para todos, algunos fueron trasladados a Canterlot, donde Celestia y Luna que ya estaban restablecidas habían vuelto a asumir sus funciones de princesas. Entre los trasladados a la capital se encontraban Estela y Bob, junto con Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Dinkie, los señores Sparkle y algunas personas más.

Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis se habían recuperado en Canterlot, pero curiosamente ésta última se había quedado estéril. Al parecer los daños del orbe le afectaron su aparato reproductor. La unicornio estaba emocionalmente destrozada, ella y su marido llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo tener hijos. Su cabello fue fácil de recuperar mediante ciertos productos mágicos.

El Doctor Whooves no se perdonaba a si mismo el haber dañado a su hija. Dinkie había sido hospitalizada en Canterlot con varias magulladuras, aunque sin grandes lesiones, solo tenía algunas marcas en el trasero y en la espalda, las cuales fueron tratadas en menos de una hora mediante productos mágicos.

Trixie aun estaba indignada. En el hospital de Ponyville no sabían cómo tratar a un lobo, por lo que derivaron a Blade al veterinario del pueblo, no fue tan grave. La médico que le atendió era una persona afable, que desde el primer momento mostró un buen carácter con su paciente. Blade había estado a punto de morir pero fue tratado a tiempo y salvo la vida, aunque aun estaba débil. La prensa local le llamaba _"El héroe de Ponyville"_ e incluso los diarios de Canterlot le adulaban un poco. Se ganó cierta fama pero él se temía que dicha popularidad no dudaría mucho, tarde o temprano volverían las críticas contra él por ser un lobo.

La habitación del lobezno no era muy diferente a la de un hospital, era un poco pequeña y no tenía armario pero poseía un aseo y un sofá donde descansaba Trixie, más la cama donde descansaba el paciente, el cual tenía vendado el estomago. De pronto entro en la instancia una pegaso de lomo rosado, ojos azul claro, crines marrones con mechas rubias, llevaba una bata blanca que impedía ver su cutie mark y unas gafas plateadas.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has amanecido hoy?—preguntó la pegaso a Blade.

—Hola, doctora. Pues no he dormido bien, me molestan los puntos que me puso.

—Eso es bueno, significa que están cicatrizando. Al no ser esto un hospital de ponis debemos limitar el uso de medicina mágica.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Algunas técnicas y productos de la medicina mágica están desarrolladas de tal forma que solo afectan a los ponis. Si se aplican a otras especies pueden surgir efectos secundarios; por supuesto no siempre es así, también hay hechizos aplicables a todo tipo de especies, y posiblemente habría más si se invirtiese lo suficiente en investigación médica.

Trixie saludó a la médico.

—Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Por qué no aceptaron a mi hijo en un hospital normal?

—Algunos le dirían que por problemas legales, creo que es motivos racistas. Los hospitales solo trabajan con ponis, grifos y minotauros, los demás va a parar a nosotros.

—Sin ofender pero eso es injusto.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo pero ni usted ni yo tenemos potestad para cambiarlo. Además la veterinaria es una rama de la medicina.

Seguidamente entraron dos enfermeros a cambiar el vendaje del lobezno. La médico aprovecho para examinar la herida.

—Como me imaginaba, esta cicatrizando bien. Si sigues así en dos o tres días te daré el alta.

Unos minutos después de marcharse la doctora se presentó Big Mac en la instancia. El semental no había olvidado que él había agredido a Trixie, y se avergonzaba y arrepentía de ello.

Skyla ingresó en Ponyville con varias fracturas y una hemorragia interna en el estomago, pero lo más grave fue que entró en coma y no se sabía si iba a despertad o no. La hemorragia y las otras lesiones habían sido curadas, pero la niña permanecía en estado de letargo y tuvo que ser alimentada por vena. Shining no se separaba de su hija, ya ni siguiera se ocupaba de sus soldados o sus alumnos y apenas comía y dormía. Armor recordaba haber abandonado la iglesia precipitadamente, habían sido los soldados y los ciudadanos menos heridos quienes habían organizado a los demás.

De pronto entraron dos enfermeras en la habitación para cambiar las sabanas de la cama y asear a la paciente. Shining no dijo nada, era el protocolo habitual. Veinte minutos después de que las enfermeras se marcharan entró un terrestre de lomo gris perla, ojos azul claro, y crines blancas. Llevaba una bata que impedía ver su cutie mark.

—¡Doctor!

—Le voy a ser sincero, señor Armor. Según los escáneres no estamos seguros de que la niña despierte o no; pero si lo hace cabe la posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el coma le deje secuelas psíquicas.

—¿Qué tipo de secuelas?

—Pérdida de memoria, o dificultades en el aprendizaje o a la hora de hablar. En cualquier caso nada es seguro hasta que ella despierte, si despierta.

—¡Va a despertad! ¡Tiene que hacer que despierte!

—A nivel médico ya hemos hecho todo lo que se podía por ella.

Al cabo de una hora se presentaron los señores Sparkle en el hospital.

—Mamá, papá. ¿Qué tal os encontráis? ¿Y Twilight?

—Tranquilo, cielo. Tu hermana ya está mejor. El tratamiento mágico que recibió fue eficaz. Mañana le darán el alta—contestó Velvet abrazando a su hijo.

—No he ido ningún día a verla, a pesar de que me dijeron que estaba en la planta de arriba. Debe de pensar que soy el peor hermano del mundo.

—Ella no piensa eso, hijo. Todos sabemos por lo que estáis pasando Skyla y tú—respondió Night Light.

—Cuando vi a Skyla malherida no pensé en nada, solo actúe. La traje aquí y desde entonces no me he movido de su lado, salvo cuando estaba en el quirófano, esa fue la única vez que subí a ver a Twili pero no pude verla, me dijeron que ella también estaba siendo tratada.

—Lo sabemos, hijo. Desde que Skyla subió a la habitación no te has movido de su lado.

—Pero tú también debes cuidarte, cielo. Ni siguiera quisiste ser hospitalizado—le reprochó Velvet a su hijo.

—Físicamente no sufrí apenas daños durante el ataque, lo que sí me duele es ver a mi hija en este estado.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos con nuestra nieta, ve a comer algo y descansa un poco.

—Gracias por la oferta, mama; pero sabes que no me moveré de aquí. Vosotros podéis quedaros conmigo, por supuesto, pero no me separaré de mi hija.

—Cariño, cuando la niña despierte ella necesitará tener a su padre al cien por cien.

—…

—Lo siento, hijo, pero esto es por tu bien—respondió Night teletransportando a su hijo al pasillo y bloqueando la puerta, de tal forma que Armor no pudiese entrar de nuevo, ni tampoco teletransportarse. Podría haber forzado la puerta con sus poderes, pero eso provocaría un escándalo en el hospital y afectaría al trabajo de los médicos y el descanso de los enfermos.

—Papá, esto no tiene gracia. Abre de una vez.

—Te prometo que te abriré en dos horas. Ahora vete a descansar. Tu madre y yo nos quedaremos con nuestra nieta.

Shining sabía que sus padres se preocupaban por él, y que su hija estaba en buenos cascos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir reproche por los señores Sparkle. Viéndose derrotado el unicornio blanco fue a visitar a su hermana.

—Hola, Twilight.

—¡Hermano! ¡Por fin has venido!

La alicornio morada estaba postrada en la cama. Llevaba vendada las dos alas y también la cintura y los cascos delanteros.

—Perdóname por no venir antes, hermanita. Vine el día de tu ingreso pero te estaban atendiendo—respondió el semental acariciando las crines de su hermana menor—¿Y Flash?

—Estos días no se ha separado de mí. Le dije que se marcharse a la cafetería del hospital, apenas come y duerme. Debe descansar. A mí mañana me quitaran las vendas y me darán el alta, pero él sigue culpándose por lo sucedido. Le he repetido varias veces que no fue su culpa pero sigue atormentándose a si mismo.

—Entiendo.

—Tú también debes cuidarte, hermano. Papá y mamá han estado aquí antes, me dijeron que no te has separado estos días de tu hija ni para comer. Te comprendo porque yo también tengo hijos, pero prométeme que te cuidaras.

—Normalmente me sirven la comida en la habitación. Ahora que hablamos de mis sobrinos. ¿Dónde están Draco y Nero?

—Fueron llevados al hospital de Canterlot junto con Celestia, Luna y otros heridos, aquí no podían atender a todos. Papá me dijo que ahora están con ellas.

—¿Con las princesas? ¿En el palacio?

—Sí. Bueno… son sus madrinas—respondió la alicornio.

—¿Y Blade y Trixie?

—No lo sé. Desde el ataque no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Quizás estén en otra planta. En cuanto salga de aquí les buscaré e iré a ver a mi sobrina.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudo Cadence traspasar la barrera?

—No lo sé, hermano, pero ella fue tu esposa y conocía esa técnica. Seguramente tenía pensado algo para evitarla.

—He fallado, Twilight. Se suponía que no había ningún peligro, que todo era seguro, pero no, falle de nuevo. Primero atacaron los changelings en mi boda y ahora Cadence en la tuya.

—No es posible controlarlo todo al 100%, hermano. No fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Cadence, ella fue quien nos atacó.

—Pero yo era el responsable de la seguridad. Ha habido muertos, muchos heridos incluida tú, y mi hija… quizás no despierte. No me lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¡NUNCA!

Twilight le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que se acercase a la cama, cuando él estuvo a cierta distancia ella lo abrazó, el semental soltó un par de lágrimas.

**3 HORA DESPUÉS, EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
><strong>Eran las 15:00. Lina quien no sufrió apenas daños durante el ataque se llevó a Alexis con ella, dado que los padres de la potrilla tuvieron que ser hospitalizados en Canterlot. La pegaso tenía una copia de las llaves de la biblioteca, que en su momento la había entregado Twilight. La madre de Flash se encariñó muy rápido con la niña, era encantadora pero la pequeña apenas comía ni tenía ganas de hacer nada. La jovencita no paraba de repetir que ella había hecho daño a sus papás, que era una mala niña y una mala hija. A la pegaso le entristecía ver el estado de la potrilla y se mantenía a su lado tratando de consolarla. En ese momento ambas ponis estaban sentadas a la mesa, degustando un puré de verduras.

—Por favor, Alexis. Tienes que comer algo. Si quieres puedo prepararte otra cosa.

—No, gracias. No me entra nada.

—Te repito que nada fue tu culpa.

—SÍ LO FUE. SOY MALA. AGREDÍ A MIS PAPÁS. CASI LES MATÓ—chilló Alex llena de frustración.

—No eres mala, no eras consciente de lo que hacías. Además ellos ahora están siendo atendidos. En cuanto les den el alta podrás volver con ellos.

—Sí es que siguen vivos. ¡A lo mejor murieron! ¡A LO MEJOR HE MATADO A MIS PAPÁS!

La niña no pudo más y se derrumbó en un mar de lágrimas, Lina corrió hacia ella y la abrazó y acarició tratando de confortarla.

**EN EL HOSPITAL  
><strong>Twilight y Shining aun continuaban juntos en la habitación de ella. El semental se había calmado por el momento, pero continuaba afectado por lo sucedido con su hija. De pronto entró Flash en la instancia.

—Ah, Hola, Shining.

—Hola—respondió Armor de mala gana. Aunque el militar sabía que Flash no era culpable de las lesiones de su hermana, se sentía molesto con él por lo sucedido.

—Twilight, en serio. Dime la verdad. Si me odias por lo que te hice es mejor que te sinceres ahora. Tienes a tu hermano como testigo.

—¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que no fue tu culpa?

—Quizás no del todo pero debería haberte resistido al orbe y no pude.

—Ni tú ni nadie.

—Si ya no me quieres y deseas que nos divorciemos, se sincera, dímelo. Lo entenderé. Me dolerá más que la muerte pero lo entenderé.

—Por última vez, Flash. No voy a dejarte y no te odio. Llevó días repitiéndote que no fue tu culpa. Ya te he perdonado.

—PERO YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE PERDONARME A MI MISMO. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? TE LASTIME. PUDISTE HABER MUERTO Y SERÍA MI CULPA.

—¡ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE LA MISMA DISCUSIÓN! TÚ VAS A SEGUIR CASADO CONMIGO, TE GUSTE O NO. Y TENDRÁS QUE PERDONATE A TI MISMO, PORQUE NO TE VAS A LIBRAR DE MÍ ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Ambos sementales se miraron entre ellos e incluso retrocedieron asustados. ¿Desde cuándo Twilight tenía tanto genio? Tras pensarlo un momento Shining sonrió ligeramente. Estaban claros los sentimientos de su hermana y su cuñado.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
><strong>Twilight fue dada de alta. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a sus hijos en compañía de sus padres y Flash; Shining se había quedado acompañando a su hija. El grupo fue recibido en el palacio real, en uno de los salones, donde se encontraba Draco y Nero junto con sus madrinas. En aquel entonces eran las 13:30.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—exclamó Nero corriendo a abrazar a sus padres. Draco avanzó despacio hacia los recién llegados. Salvo a Twilight y Flash los niños no parecieron hacer demasiado caso al resto de los visitantes, lo cual no era tan extraño. Después de lo sucedido ambos extrañaban a sus padres. Twilight abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos.

—Mis niños. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien con vuestras madrinas?

—Sí. Nos recuperamos en menos un día y después vinimos aquí. Celestia nos deja comer todos los dulces que queramos—explicó Nero.

—¿En serio?—Twilight miró con una cara de reproche a su maestra. A la alicornio morada no le gustaba que sus hijos tomasen demasiados dulces.

—Bueno… Twilight. Tú merendabas conmigo muchas veces cuando estabas en primaria, y siempre tomábamos algún bizcocho, pastel, tarta u otros dulces—se defendió Celestia.

—¿Yo? Bueno… sí… esto… yo…—la alicornio lila se sonrojó. Los niños comenzaron a saludar a su padre y abuelos.

—Vaya, Twilight. Eso no me lo habías contado—admitió Flash.

—Lo hacían a menudo. Quedaban supuestamente a escondidas de una servidora. Me hacía la tonta pero lo sabía perfectamente, al igual que Night.

—¿Eh? Pero, Velvet… Entonces ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

—Por supuesto, princesa Celestia.

Twilight quedó asombrada ante tal revelación por parte de sus padres.

—No lo entiendo. Si lo sabíais ¿Por qué nunca dijisteis nada, mamá?

—Porque aparte de merendar, Celestia también te repasaba tus lecciones. No todo eran chucherías—respondió Velvet.

—Además, tu madre y yo sabíamos que esas meriendas eran importantes para la princesa Celestia y para ti—puntualizó Night.

—Bueno… será mejor volver a casa. Maestra, Luna, gracias por ocuparos de los chicos pero ya es hora de regresar todos a nuestro hogar.

—Te encontrarás la biblioteca ocupada, Twilight. Nos han llegado informes de que tu suegra ahora vive allí con una potrilla llamada Alexis, tras investigar un poco hemos sabido que los padres de la niña fueron hospitalizados en Canterlot pero les daban el alta hoy. A Celestia y a mí nos curaron de inmediato mediante un tratamiento casi exclusivo, es la ventaja de ser princesa; tus hijos apenas tenían lesiones—explicó Luna.

Twilight frunció el ceño. Nunca le había gustado que la realeza poseyese determinados privilegios. Celestia y Luna tenían obligaciones como princesas, pero teniendo en cuenta el número de heridos que se produjeron por culpa de Cadence ¿Ese mismo tratamiento que se había usado con su maestra y Luna, no se podría haber empleado también con más gente?

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
><strong>Eran las 13:40. Lina estaba preparando la comida para ella y Alexis, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La potrilla abrió sin ganas y al hacerlo dio un gritó.

—¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La pegaso salió precipitadamente de la cocina, estaba asustada por los gritos de la niña. Lo que vio la dejó de piedra. En el recibidor de la casa estaban los padres de Alex. El señor Bob tenía buen aspecto, pero Estela estaba en una silla de ruedas, y con la cabeza apoyada en las inmovilizadas patas traseras de la terrestre adulta estaba Alexis llorando a mares.

—¿Qué he hecho? Nooooo. Yo no quería, no quería, no quería. Mamá, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Perdóname, por favor.

—Tranquila, hija. Ahora volveremos a casa.

—snif, snif, snif, snif. No quise, no quise, no quise. Snif, snif, snif.

Bob miro a la pegaso mientras acariciaba a su hija.

—Lina, no tengo palabras para expresar cuánto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hija, te estaremos siempre agradecidos; pero creo que es mejor que mi familia y yo volvamos a casa. Mañana hablaremos con calma de todo esto.

Lina insistió en que Bob lo acompañase a la cocina para hablar a solas. Mientras tanto Estela seguía intentando consolar a su hija, esta última no dejaba de llorar y de disculparse.

Una vez en la cocina Lina se dio cuenta de que el potaje con espinacas que estaba preparando comenzaba a quemarse. La pegaso había salido precipitadamente de la cocina al oír los gritos de Alex, sin haber apagado el fuego, o al menos bajado la temperatura de la lumbre. La yegua removió la comida, bajó la potencia de la vitroceramica y mientras el cocinado terminaba de hacerse miró al señor Bob.

—Soy consciente de que apenas nos conocemos pero… dígame la verdad. Su esposa… ella… ¿Lo de sus patas es algo temporal o es…?

—Permanente.

—Pero… Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer. Quizás alguna operación.

—… No es tan sencillo. Yo me recuperé antes porque mis heridas eran más leves, pero mi esposa… Mientras estaba bajo la influencia del orbe Alex le rompió la patas traseras a su madre, y no solo algunos huesos, sino también varios tendones y nervios, incluso algunos músculos han quedado dañados según nos explico el médico que atendió a Estela. No es culpa de mi hija pero la lesión es permanente.

—… Entonces ¿No se puede hacer nada? Quizás consultando a otros médicos.

—Ah. Existe una posibilidad. Nos recomendaron un tratamiento; consiste en una operación seguida de varios procesos de medicina mágica, pero aquí no se realiza, hay que irse Saddle Arabia. El coste del tratamiento ya es caro, si le sumamos el viaje y la instancia allí…

—Podríamos hacer una colecta entre los vecinos.

—Tal vez. Ya lo pensaremos. Ahora he de irme. Gracias por todo. Si alguna vez me necesitas no dudes en pedirme lo que sea.

El señor Bob se marchó. Seguidamente Lina despidió a Alexis y sus padres. La pegaso pudo ver como la niña no se apartaba de su madre con una mirada muy triste, las lágrimas físicas ya habían terminado pero la pequeña aun tenía los ojos húmedos.

Una hora y veinte minutos después Twilight, Flash, Nero y Draco llegaron a la biblioteca. Lina les explicó lo sucedido con Alex y sus padres. Acababan de dar las 15:00.

—¡Maldita Cadence! ¿Ves lo que siempre te digo, mamá? Hay que matar a esa perra, junto con Hera—chilló Draco.

—Draco, cálmate, hijo mío.

—No pienso calmarme. Algún día esas zorras morirán.

Nero no dijo nada pero permanecía con la mirada perdida. Él y Alexis llevaban siendo amigos mucho tiempo, e igualmente el chico conocía a los padres de la niña. La pobre Alex y su familia debían estar destrozados.

Twilight de pronto se quedó inmóvil un segundo, después se fue al escritorio y empezó a redactar una carta.

—¿Es para Celestia?—preguntó Flash.

—No. Es para el señor Bob.

—¿Para él?

—Necesito que se hagas llegar inmediatamente, querido. O sino manda a alguien. Iría yo pero egoístamente hablando ya he pasado mucho tiempo separada de mis hijos.

Flash tomó la misiva y la leyó.

—Pero Twilight, lo que pone en esta carta… ¿Eso se puede hacer? ¿Es legal?

—… Pues… creo que sí, no estoy segura. Hablare con mi maestra, si es legal perfecto y si no lo es… pues… también está bien.

—Pero Twilight… ¿Y si no lo fuese? Podrías tener problemas.

—¿En serio? Tú y yo hemos sido testigos de algunos abusos de autoridad por parte de algunos miembros de la nobleza, esta vez es por una buena causa.

—Está bien llevaré la carta, solo espero que no prometas algo que no puedas cumplir.

El pegaso se encaminó a la puerta de salida pero antes de que pudiese abrirla Twilight le llamó.

—Flash.

—Sí, querida—respondió el semental volviendo la cabeza.

—No salgas de aquí si no estás convencido, porque incluso si Celestia no estuviese de acuerdo voy a cumplir con lo que pone en ese papel.

Nero se acercó a su madre; Draco se había ido a su habitación.

—Mama, ¿Qué pone en esa carta?

—Algo importante.

Nero dio un bufido; no soportaba ese tipo de respuestas por parte de sus padres. Si esa nota era para el padre de Alexis y era importante, entonces ¿Por qué no querían que él conociese el contenido? Sin embargo, el joven alicornio se calló. Todos acababan de reunirse de nuevo después de estar varios días hospitalizados; además con los chismorreos que había en el pueblo tarde o temprano se sabría el contenido de esa carta.

Flash se llevó aparte a Twilight para hablarle a solas.

—Admiro tu aptitud pero… ¿En serio serías capaz de enfrentarte con las princesas Celestia y Luna?

—Estoy segura de que me apoyaran en esto pero… siempre he seguido las normas, siempre me he dejado guiar por ellas. Ésta vez está en juego el bienestar de toda una familia.

—… Llevaré la carta.

**EN CASA DE ALEXIS  
><strong>Estela estaba tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio, su hija estaba con ella. La niña tenía el cuerpo recostado sobre la cama y la cabeza apoyada sobre la pata trasera derecha de su madre, mirando a esta última con una cara de cachorrita arrepentida. A Estela ya le resultaba difícil aceptar la idea de haber quedado inválida, pero ver a su hija en semejante estado le era incluso más duro. Bob había querido quedarse con ellas, pero su esposa quiso tener un rato madre-hija con la potrilla, por lo que el semental les dejó a solas.

—Alex, hija. No fuiste responsable. Lo fue Cadence.

—Pero… soy mala, soy una niña mala. Os hice daño a papá y a ti, sobretodo a ti, mamá.

—No digas eso. ¡Nunca más digas eso! No eres mala, eres una niña maravillosa. Cualquiera quisiera tenerte por hija.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que por mi culpa tú…?—la potrilla no terminó la frase, simplemente miró a los cascos traseros de su madre.

—Escúchame. Esto va a ser duro para todos nosotros, pero no podemos limitarnos a culparnos tontamente unos a otros, debemos de permanecer unidos, cariño.

—Sí, mami. Haré lo que quieras ¿Vale? Si no te gusta que lea mangas pues no los leeré, seré más cursi y refinada. Incluso dejaré el colegio para quedarme contigo y ayudarte. Solo quiero que estés bien.

—Hija ¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma? No consentiré que hagas nada de eso. ¿Dejad el colegio? Ni loca pienso permitírtelo y tu padre tampoco. Tu deber es estudiar. ¿Y a qué viene ahora sacar el tema de los mangas? Creí que eso lo habíamos aclarado hace tiempo. En cuanto a ser más refinada… tú eres como eres, no tienes que cambiar, y si cambias ha de ser por tu propia iniciativa y poco a poco, tienes toda la vida para ello.

—Lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien, mami.

—No puedo estar bien si tú no lo estás, Alex. ¿No lo entiendes? Tu padre y tú sois lo que más quiero. Incluso si estuviese físicamente sana no podría estar bien viéndote en ese estado. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien viendo como mi hija se humilla a si misma? ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila viendo cómo te destruyes?

La potrilla no dijo nada y se limitó a abrazar a su madre.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá.

—Yo también, tesoro. Ahora es cuando todos debemos ser fuertes, cariño. Haz de prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que tú quieras, mami—respondió Alex que aun seguía abrazada a su madre.

—Seguirás haciendo tu vida normal. Yendo al colegio, jugando con tus amigos, leyendo lo que te apetezca…

La potrilla se separó un poco de su madre.

—Mamá, no puedo hacer como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

—Tampoco puedes hundirte. Esto es muy importante, Alexis. Debes de prometérmelo.

—… Vale, te lo prometo, mamá. Intentaré seguir haciendo mi vida normal pero… debes dejar que te ayude. Debes permitir que papá y yo te ayudemos.

—Por supuesto, cielo—respondió la yegua adulta volviendo a abrazar a su hija.

Bob estaba al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, escuchando toda la conversación. Se suponía que debía hacer la cena. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y abrió él, era Flash, el pegaso entregó la carta de Twilight y se marchó precipitadamente. El poni terrestre comenzó a leer la carta.

_Señor Bob:_

_Lina me ha puesto al corriente de la situación de su esposa y familia. No hay tiempo para discusiones. Mañana vayan su esposa y usted al hospital de Canterlot, digan al médico que les atendió que aceptan el tratamiento de Saddle Arabia y que les pongan el contacto con los médicos de allí. Por el coste del tratamiento y de la instancia en el país no se preocupe, la corona correrá con los gastos, hoy mismo me pondré en contacto con la princesa Celestia para arreglarlo todo._

_Esto no es solo una oferta también es una orden. No admitiré un no por respuesta._

_Salude de mi parte a su esposa e hija, cuídense todos ustedes._

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Princesa de Equestria._

El señor Bob acabó de leer la carta y se quedó alucinado. Fue al dormitorio de su esposa para hablar con ella, y descubrió que su hija se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su madre.

—No la despiertes cariño. Dejémosla hasta la hora de comer.

—Sí, querida pero… lee esto.

Estela cogió la carta y la leyó.

—Bob, esto… ¿Es en serio?

—Sí. Es la letra de Twilight. Ella no bromearía con algo así.

El semental se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que su esposa y ambos se abrazaron.

**EN CASA DEL DOCTOR WHOOVES  
><strong>Se había dado más o menos la misma situación que en casa de Alexis, con la diferencia de que tuvo que ser Dinky quien consolase a su padre. El Doctor Whooves se había quedado muy afectado, después de haber agredido a su hija en la iglesia. Hacía ya algunos años la esposa de Whooves y madre de Dinkie, Derpy, había sido asesinada por una de las secuaces de Hera. Desde entonces Dinkie había pasado a depenser únicamente de su padre, y aunque él quería mucho a su hija echaba de menos a su esposa.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE  
><strong>Twilight se presentó en el palacio real para tener una plática con ambas princesas. Celestia y Luna la recibieron amigablemente en uno de los salones. La alicornio morada les puso al tanto de la situación de Estela y la carta que había mandado al señor Bob.

—Admiro tu conducta, Twilight; pero antes de hacer nada deberías haber consultado con nosotras—le reprochó Celestia.

—Pero maestra es un caso de necesidad.

—Ah. Está bien, lo haremos. La corona se encargará de esos gastos.

—Gracias maestra, temí que estuviese cometiendo una ilegalidad.

—Así es. La has cometido y nos has implicado a nosotras. La corona no puede financiar operaciones y tratamientos médicos. Si lo hiciésemos con todos los equestrianos sería un lio, y un gasto imposible de asumir—explicó Luna—Pero ya que te has comprometido se supone que debemos apoyarte. Además tu aptitud, tu compresión… son propias de una autentica princesa.

—Concuerdo con mi hermana. Lo haremos, pero con discreción. Diles a Estela, su marido y los demás que sean discretos.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS  
><strong>Blade que ya había sido dado de alta, decidió visitar a Skyla en el hospital. El lobezno fue informado del estado de su amiga por Trixie, quien a su vez se lo chivo Appejack, el cual lo supo por Twilight en una ocasión en que fue a visitarla cuando aun la alicornio morada estaba hospitalizada. Al igual que Blade la princesa Sparkle acababa de obtener el alta. Rarity igualmente se había recuperado, pero Pinkie y Applejack todavía se culpaban de haberla lastimado. Otros ingresados, tanto en Ponyville como en Canterlot, igualmente se habían recuperado o se estaban terminando de recuperar. Sin embargo, Skyla seguía en coma y los médicos discutían sobre la posibilidad de su recuperación; unos decían que era muy probable que la niña despertase, pero otros afirmaban lo contrario.

Aquel día era domingo. Al mediodía mucha gente se concentró en la habitación de Skyla. Estaban presentes las 6 manes, Shining Armor, Trixie, Blade, Draco y Nero, Flash, Lina, los señores Sparkle y Alexis. Está última en principio dudo en acudir porque no quería apartarse de su madre, pero su padre la animó a que fuese. En Ponyville difícilmente había secretos, todo el pueblo ya sabía del estado de Skyla. Cuando Bob se enteró de que la enferma sería visitada por los amigos de su hija le animó a ésta última a que se fuese con ellos. Ni Estela ni su esposo deseaban que Alexis dejase de juntarse con sus amigos.

En ese momento el médico que trataba a Skyla entró en la instancia. El doctor se molestó de ver a tanta gente reunida, argumentando que aquella habitación no era un centro de ocio, pero lo que más le llamó la atención e incomodó fue la presencia de Blade, siempre se había dicho que los lobeznos tenían una religión distinta de los equinos, y aunque el sacerdote Parish Priest hubiese aceptado a Blade en la iglesia aquel doctor era de ideas fijas, y se le había metido en la cabeza que el joven lobezno adoraba a dioses paganos a espaldas de todo Ponyville.

El médico vio que todos rezaban por Skyla. La iniciativa la había tenido Lina y los demás la habían imitado, quizás por no hacerla un feo o tal vez por acompañarla, o incluso por un efecto llamada.

—Vaya… el lobito sabe rezar pero… ¿A qué dioses rindes culto, señorito?—comentó molestó el médico interrumpiendo la oración de los presentes.

Trixie fue a replicar pero su hijo se le adelantó.

—Rezo por mi amiga.

—Ya. Repito la pregunta ¿A quién le rezas?

—Conozco básicamente tanto la religión de mi raza como la equina, pero ahora practicaba las creencias de mi mamá.

—… O sea rezabas a la divinidad equina.

—Bueno… sí.

—Menos mal. Parece que por fin te decides por la religión verdadera.

—… Ninguna religión es falsa—argumentó Twilight.

—¿Cómo?—está respuesta llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué una religión ha de ser verdadera y otra ha de ser falsa? Prácticamente existen tantas religiones como razas. Si todos aceptamos la idea de que existe un dios o varios, dependiendo de cada culto, entonces todas las religiones son verdaderas. Todas son diferentes formas de espiritualidad, de obtener la salvación como decía Parish Priest—respondió la alicornio morada.

—No tiene nada de malo tener una religión u otra, o directamente ser ateo. Lo grave es querer imponer unas ideas u otras en vez de respetar la libertad de elección. Yo me he criado entre dos religiones, honestamente no me decido del todo por una u otra, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que no soy quién para prejuzgar a los demás y usted tampoco—intervino Blade llamando la atención de los presentes.

Trixie miró orgullosa a su hijo, al igual que casi todo el mundo, salvo el médico que no quedaba convencido.

—Pura palabrería, hermosa pero palabrería a fin de cuentas.

—Usted me da lástima. Le ciega su carácter.

—¿En serio, niño? Je, de acuerdo. Si tienes razón que la paciente despierte ahora mismo.

No se sabe si fue una simple casualidad, o Blade se ganó el favor de los dioses, pero el caso es que en ese momento el medidor de las ondas cerebrales de Skyla comenzó a pitar, y la joven fue recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento.

—¡IMPOSIBLE!—gritó el doctor siendo testigo de cómo la pequeña alicornio despertó desorientada. Siendo recibida por su familia y amigos.

Un rato después el médico tuvo su segunda sorpresa. Los escáneres que le hicieron a Skyla demostraban que afortunadamente a la niña no le habían quedado secuelas psíquicas.

Una semana después la familia de Alexis se trasladó Saddle Arabia durante un mes, tiempo en que duró el tratamiento. Estela fue alojada en un hospital y su marido e hija en un apartamento cercano. Cuando finalizó el proceso médico la paciente ya podía andar otra vez y todos regresaron juntos a Ponyville. Pinkie Pie de alguna manera sabían qué día iban a volver, de modo que les recibió con una fiesta. Todo el mundo participó en dicha festividad, incluido el nuevo sacerdote del pueblo, llegado desde Los Pegasus. Todos celebraron la recuperación de Estela.

FIN DEL FANFIC

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores:<p>

Aquí se acaba el fic. Gracias a Eyedragon por dejarme trabajar con su fanfic y sus personajes.

Honestamente esta historia pudo haber sido un two-shot; hubiese bastado con el primer capítulo y este otro. Sin embargo, quise experimentar con los personajes. Aproveché esta historia para plantear el rechazo de Blade, el primer acercamiento entre Shining y Trixie, la resolución entre el conflicto de las CMC con sus dos rivales.

**ALEXIS Y ESTELA  
><strong>Quise aprovechar para tratar de cerrar la subtrama de la relación de Alexis con su madre, la cual se explica en el capítulo anterior.

**Resumen:** Alexis y su padre siempre habían sido aficionados a los mangas; durante un tiempo la mamá de la niña no lo aprobaba, y discutía con su marido por estar maleducando a la pequeña. Alex lo había pasado muy mal por aquel entonces, no le gustaba discutir con su mamá, e incluso tenía que disfrazarse para comprar los mangas a escondidas. Afortunadamente en una fiesta de la Nightmare Night Celestia y Luna habían mantenido una conversación con Estela, haciéndola entrar en razón.

En la saga fénix todo quedó resuelto en el episodio 10 de _"Los hijos del crepúsculo"_, pero quise desarrollar aun más la trama, poner la guinda al pastel por decirlo así. Aquí vimos una imagen de Estela muy distinta, puesto que se supone que ella ya había rectificado en la saga original, paso de madre gruñona a mujer coraje, que se preocupa antes de su hija que de si misma.

Ahora una pregunta para Eyedragon ¿Te gustó la trama de Alexis y su madre?

**EL CASO DE SKYLA  
><strong>Era obvio que la pequeña alicornio iba a despertad sin secuelas, de lo contrario hubiese sido contradictorio con la saga original. Lo interesante de esta subtrama no fue el final sino el desarrollo. Vimos como Shining fue capaz de dejarlo todo por ayudar a su hija, siendo testigos de sus sentimientos de padre.

**LA RELIGIÓN  
><strong>Este tema fue difícil, tuve que consultar con Eyedragon para que la historia no perdiera coherencia.

No existe ninguna religión falsa, ni en Equestria ni en el mundo real. Lo único falso y terrible son los extremismos de determinados grupos.

**EL ORBE  
><strong>Me costó un poco crearlo. Quería que las acciones de Cadence dejasen huella incluso después de haberlas cometido. Nunca se me han dado bien las escenas de acción pero quería poner a Cadence como una psicópata. Obviamente no podía matar a los personajes canon o a los OCs de Eyedragon porque sería contradictorio con la saga original, pero sí era posible asesinar a mis propios OCs, como el sacerdote o los dos diseñadores de moda, así como a varios soldados de relleno.

**PINTO, PINTO, GORGORITO  
><strong>Es una canción infantil española aunque le adapté para representar el carácter psicópata de Cadente. Como actualmente no se permite poner canciones en los fanfics, les aconsejo buscarla en youtube.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
